Hinata's True Strength
by Kaden-san
Summary: Naruto goes out on his training mission with Jiraiya and takes six years to return instead of three. He comes back less like the old Naruto and more like the former Uchiha Sasuke. He holds many secrets but won't let anyone close enough to figure him out..
1. Swirling Mists & A Hushed Welcome

Mist gathered in thick swirls around the pair as they pressed their way down the beaten and worn path. It caressed their tired bodies and beckoned them to sleep, sleep eternally. The older man dropped his head but jerked it back up and snorted. The fog swirled around him and crept across his face, closing his eyes. The old man dropped like a stone, fast asleep.

Blue chakra flashed and exploded in the enveloping fog, burning it back. Eyes ablaze the younger blonde haired man forced his chakra in an ever-widening circle, pushing the fog back further and further.

"Come on Jiraiya-sama, open those eyes!"

The older man opened his eyes with effort, his name calling him out of his peaceful sleep.

"Eh, Naruto? What is going on? Come on just a little more sleep."

Jiraiya's eyes snapped open.

"Genjutsu!"

He leaped to his feet and goes back to back with Naruto.

"Good job kid."

Jiraiya peered into the diminishing fog. A jutsu that uses water. Could it be a jutsu from the Hidden Mist Village? Jiraiya stared harder into the gloom. Naruto knelt down onto the ground. He performed a quick series of hand signs and pressed his hands into the ground.

"Chakra no Find Jutsu."

Thin, almost invisible lines of chakra scattered out across the ground all around him. A vibration came from several of the lines to his left.

"Bingo! Gotcha now, believe it!"

He nudged Jiraiya with his shoulder and Jiraiya nodded, signaling he understood the message. Both men shot off in different directions, one to the right and the other to the left the intent to trap their unknown enemy in the middle. Naruto leaped up onto a tree branch and crossed his fingers over one another.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Numerous clones stood on the tree branch and they all jumped down on the figure, dog piling him. Jiraiya came in on an angle from the left, barreling in on the figure, a chakra sphere swirling in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

He tapped the figure. The figure went spinning through the air and crashed into a tree. Jiraiya heard Naruto drop onto the ground behind him.

"Be careful kid, he's not totally unconscious."

Jiraiya walked over to the figure and Naruto followed, not far behind. A pale shaft of moonlight shone down on the fallen shinobi's face, illuminating the masculine features and the Sound Village forehead protector. The man was young, a little younger than Naruto. His hair was messy and rakishly covered one eye; his eyes were brown and struggling to stay open. Blood trickled out of a corner of his mouth and dripped onto his dark colored tunic. Jiraiya knelt down, pushed away the hair covering his eye, and stared at the young man's face.

"Baka, he's quite resilient. He is merely unconscious. Let's notify the guards of him when we pass through the gate."

Jiraiya stood up. He looked at the young man once more, then turned and resumed his slow, measured pace back to the village. Naruto nodded and fell in step beside him.

* * *

Naruto crested the hill looking down on Konoha early in the morning with the pale moonlight reflecting off the fog. A slight wind blew eerily through, parting the swirling fog, allowing the weary travelers a brief glimpse at the place they once called home. Imposing walls stood seemingly impregnable, cutting through the dense fog, creating a sharp contrast in the night. Naruto's footsteps seemed to echo in the still night air, as he got closer and closer to Konoha.

Two guards stepped out of the fog, crossed their staffs, and refused the travelers to enter the village.

"Who are you? What business do you have in Konoha at this late hour?"

"Gee, Aman-san, you really don't recognize me? I was the one who gave you a copy of the fourth Make out Tactics when it hadn't even been published yet."

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and pulled a pouting face.

"Ji-Jir-Jirya-sama?"

Aman walked closer to Jiraiya and peered at him through the gaps in the fog. Realization crossed his face, as he realized that it was indeed the Legendary Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama! You are back! How good it is to see you!"

Jiraiya smiled and shook the guards hand warmly.

"The same pleasure I extend to you also my old friend. And this strapping young man is none other than…."

Jiraiya made a motion to turn around and mention whom Naruto was.

"My name is Ritsune Aman. I met Jiraiya-sama on a pilgrimage of mine, and he graciously extended the offer to see your renowned village. How could I refuse?"

Naruto shook both guards' hands and then bowed to each of them. He kicked Jiraiya in the leg to keep his old teacher quiet. He shot a warning look at him and shook his head. Jiraiya's good humor returned and the pair was escorted into the village and ushered into the Hokage's Tower. Jiraiya and Naruto thanked their escorts and walked down the narrow corridors to the Hokage's office. Soft, rich carpet muffled the sounds of their feet and light wood paneling absorbed the moonlight.

"How come you are using a transformation jutsu Naruto?"

"Akatsuki and plenty of others are still after me and that ruse we pulled won't work much longer. The less people that know I'm actually here, the better."

Naruto straight ahead. Unbidden thoughts flashed across his eyes but it did no good for him to dwell on them.

"Understandable. Still, couldn't you have been a foxy lady or something?"

Jiraiya looked Naruto up and down and shook his head in a forlorn matter. Naruto grinned at his eccentric sensei. He looked down at himself and shook his head. His appearance was one of an older man, clothed in a billowing tunic and pants. He had a cloak wrapped around his shoulders to obscure his form and his usual spiky blonde hair was now a mixture of brown and black braids. He looked, Naruto thought, like a retired mercenary come out of retirement for one last mission.

Jiraiya shook his head one more time and knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. A young woman in a dark colored tunic opened the door with a small pig at her feet.

"Ah, my good Shizune, how good it is to see you. It is I, Jiraiya, the lustrous Toad Sage, returning in the dead of the night from his mission six years ago."

"Jiraiya, you old pervert, get your sorry self in here now!"

Shizune smiled and opened the door, giving the duo room to step inside. Naruto and Jiraiya stepped over the threshold and stood at sharp attention before a young blonde sitting behind an oversized desk. The woman did not even look up but continued writing on a piece of paper. Without warning, she threw an empty bottle of sake at Jiraiya, aiming for his head. Naruto flashed in front of him and caught the bottle with one hand.

"Eh? Looks like the newcomer has some skill in those old bones of his."

Tsunade looked at the pair for the first time. Her lips tugged in a smirk and her eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hairline.

"Riku-san was never much for improper greetings there Tsunade. Why this one time-"

Tsunade kicked her desk and sent it barreling towards him, cutting his story short. Naruto did not even blink and brought his right arm straight down, smashing the desk into two pieces. The pieces stopped right in front of him, splinters falling to the ground. He looked up and glared at Tsunade.

"Not only did you improve his speed, it looks like you improved Naruto's chakra control as well Jiraiya."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest. She tilted her head to the side and gave a cocky grin.

"What? How did you know it was Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, then Tsunade, and back again.

"His transformation jutsu is flawless, but no one can quite give me that particular glare that Naruto can. It's something to do with the eyes…"

A loud poof echoed off the walls and smoke billowed across the room. Naruto stood in front of Tsunade and towered over her. He looked down, with an angry look on his face, but the look melted into a huge grin and Tsunade felt herself leave the ground due to Naruto's crushing hug.

"Granny Tsunade! Man, I have missed your spastic temper these last six years. How have you been?"

He lowered Tsunade back onto the ground and gave her a huge cheeky grin. Tsunade looked up at Naruto and gave him a once over. The enormous amount of energy still pulsed from him, but it seemed to hum, instead of overwhelming her as it did in the past. He was much taller now; over six feet tall and his shoulders were broad and powerful looking.

Naruto also seemed to gain some weight, and judging from the hug, he put on a substantial amount of muscle. The biggest outward change though, was his attire, his orange jumpsuit was replaced with a soft red jacket with his traditional spiral symbol on the back and he wore midnight black pants. The look gave him a much-toned down appearance…a more…mature appearance. Could this really be the Naruto Tsunade sent out all those years ago?

Naruto laughed and started to walk around the office, exclaiming surprise at all the new objects, or reminiscing with the familiar ones. Jiraiya smiled knowingly at Tsunade and gently shook his head.

"He's a much different shinobi then the one you last saw. The events…changed him."

Jiraiya glanced over at Naruto with sad eyes and looked up at the heavens as his lips moving as if in a short prayer.

"What do you mean events? What happened?"

Tsunade walked back around her desk and sat down in her chair. She rested her chin on her hands. Her gaze was piercing, and it alternated between Jiraiya and Naruto who had come to stand back by his sensei. Naruto and Jiraiya shared a look before Jiraiya started to speak.

"Well, for one, the Akatsuki has suffered a tremendous loss, which has caused them to speed up their timeline."

"What do you mean loss?"

"Naruto and I destroyed two of their bases in the Land of Waves and Naruto here fought and killed Kisame-san."

"You killed Kisame-san? Well well, that brings them down another notch. Sakura-chan and Elder Chiyo killed Sasori-san and Team Asuma effectively shut down Hidan-san. Itachi-san's body was found last week; apparently Sasuke-san killed him."

"Sasuke-teme? Where is he now?"

Naruto's gaze was quick and steady, different then it was before this mission. Tsunade was struck once again by the maturity it showed.

"He was last seen in the Land of Lightning."

Tsunade looked at Naruto's face and gauged his reaction. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Good, that teme is still alive then."

"Tsunade-chan, I've been up for the past forty-eight hours and I really could use some sleep. Can Naruto-san here give you the mission report tomorrow?"

Jiraiya stretched his arms above his head and gave a huge yawn.

"Hai, you two definitely deserve that."

Tsunade nodded her head and reached under her desk for something.

"Naruto-san here. I think you are old enough to have these."

She held out a sheathed katana and a ring of keys. Naruto walked over and took them from her, running his hands over the sheathed katana. A look of awe was on his face.

"My father's no?"

"Hai. The keys are to his safe here in Konoha and…to your house down on the East side of town, down by the docks."

Tsunade's tone was gentle but had an undercurrent of apprehension. Over the years, Jiraiya had taught Naruto that giving the enemy information via body language was just as fatal as speaking it. After practicing every day, Naruto mastered his facial expressions and body language, allowing him to receive stunning information without batting an eye. It took all the willpower he had, but he kept his face blank, devoid of all emotion.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto bowed, left the room and walked down the darkened hallway.


	2. A Friends Comfort

Naruto stood before his parent's home and looked up. The house was three stories tall and ivy curved around the intrinsic architecture. The house was boarded up, fortified against time it seemed. With lead feet, he climbed the steps to the porch and crossed it to stand before the door. With shaking hands, he found the key and inserted it into the lock.

Unbidden images flashed before Naruto's mind, quick and fleeting. A tall blonde man laughed as he carried a woman across the porch. Flash. A woman laughed as her child spun in circles on the porch. Flash. The setting sun cast a warm glow on the man and woman as they stood side by side looking out at Konoha.

Naruto fell to his hands and knees on the porch, sweating and gasping for breath. His eyes were wide, his face pale and his body was trembling.

What caused those memories?

His body shook as he rose to his feet and inserted the key once more. No images came to his mind so he unlocked the door and pushed it open. A cold draft of air met him as he stepped into the house.

The foyer was dark and had a musty scent to it. Naruto walked over to a lantern and poured some chakra into it. The lantern came ablaze and cast a warm glow over a portion of the room. Naruto saw that the furniture was covered in thick coverings. He pulled one off the wall and an enormous picture of the Leaf Village symbol presented itself. Upon closer inspection, writing could be seen. Naruto's throat became tight and he turned away. He pulled another cover off a piece of furniture and fell onto a couch. He closed his mind and suppressed his chakra, forcing sleep to come upon him.

* * *

Konoha became alive as soon as the sun's first rays struck the Hokage's faces. Shopkeepers opened their stores, shinobi left on missions or returned from them and academy students raced to their classrooms. Villagers trickled from their homes and started flooding the streets.

Hinata Hyuuga picked her way through crowded the streets and headed for the docks. Last night she had picked up Naruto's chakra signature during her meditation hour and had felt it fluctuate at abnormal speeds. She felt his anguish from clear across the village and it frightened her. She decided that she would visit him on impulse, without really thinking about it.

Hinata turned the corner onto a less crowded street and stood in front of the house where she had felt Naruto's chakra. A slight breeze blew her long hair around her and she took several steadying breaths. With her nerves at an all time high, she walked up to the door and raised the heavy knocker.

What if he didn't recognize her? What if he didn't know who she was? Had he found a girl? Maybe this was not the best time to be here…

A sudden spike in Naruto's chakra startled Hinata. The burst was burning, scalding in her mind. Naruto was angry….very angry.

* * *

Naruto ran up the tree, flipped off halfway up and landed on a branch opposite the tree. Sweat rolled without restraint down his bare back and a low growl escaped from his throat. He gripped the kunai with a white knuckled grip in his hand and glared at the man below him.

"Sasuke is not like Itachi!"

Anger licked Naruto's insides and he dove down off the branch. Jiraiya put one foot behind the other, twisted his body just a little bit and deflected Naruto's reckless charge.

"Sasuke killed his brother out of revenge and anger. That's only one step shy of his brother's cold and apathetic fury."

Jiraiya jumped into a tree branch and evaded Naruto again.

"The sooner you realize this the better."

Jiraiya crossed his arms across his chest and stared down at Naruto.

"If being smart means abandoning the teme, then I'd rather remain a fool my entire life! I never back down on my word as that is my nindo. I gave my word I'd bring that teme back, even if I have to crush every bone in his body!"

Naruto's eyes became red and wisps of red chakra swirled at his feet. Jiraiya sighed and was about to make retort when he saw Hinata hiding behind a tree. With a small smile the Toad Sage vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto dropped to his knees and threw back his head, yelling a bestial yell to towards the heavens.

"Jiryaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get back here!"

Naruto dropped his head and shook with a whirlwind of emotions. The red chakra receded and Naruto still knelt but tears ran down his face and dropped in a steady stream onto the ground.

* * *

Hinata could feel Naruto's anguish. Whatever he and Jiraiya had been talking about wrenched on Naruto's heart. When she have always seen him, he was smiling and laughing. He was happy and nothing could get him down. To see him broken like this…

* * *

"Hinata-chan, what do you want?"

Naruto was on his knees and still had his back to her. His shinobi instincts were still sharp, even through his emotional breakdown. Her powerful chakra emanated from where she stood without a sound, but across the distance came…understanding and…genuine concern. He wiped his eyes and put back on his stoic mask, born out of need and walking in Death's shadow.

* * *

Hinata stared at the smoothness of his back and drank in all his muscles, admiring them as they shifted beneath his skin. He really had become quite a man over these last six years. She blushed as she realized what she was thinking.

* * *

Naruto got to his feet and turned around, prepared to tell the Hyuuga heiress off, but his retort stuck in his throat when he saw her. Hinata-chan is that really you?

Hinata was no longer the wallflower she was six years ago. Instead, before Naruto stood a woman of gentle strength and a fierce determination. Tranquility and maturity beyond her years replaced the shyness that had once shown through on every action she had made.

The Byakugan that gave her clan such great strength faded behind the care in her pale lavender eyes and her long raven black hair framed her angelic face. The biggest change was the change of the big, obtrusive jacket to a white kimono with delicate calligraphy written down the sleeves. Naruto stared at her with wide-open eyes.

Hinata blushed but walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm in a gentle gesture. She didn't speak a word and just offered him a simple gesture full of care. Naruto snapped out of his daze at her gentle touch. Warmth spread through him at her touch and his posture softened at the genuine concern in her lavender eyes. He looked down at her hand and then back at her. Is this really the same Hinata he knew from six years ago? The girl that fainted every time he came near?

Jiraiya had teased him without mercy over the period of the mission about Hinata, and many long nights did Naruto stay up pondering her actions, her words, and what they meant to him.

"Gomen, Hinata-san, I am sorry I startled you."

A loud crashing noise startled the two-dazed shinobi and brought them back to reality. Hinata retracted her hand and stepped away from him. Naruto scooped up his jacket while putting on his t-shirt and when Hinata's back was turned, disappeared in a soft puff of smoke. Hinata turned around at the sound but all traces of Naruto were gone.

* * *

"I still don't get what you where doing there in the forest all by yourself Hinata-sama."

Neji steered her through the congested streets of Konoha.

"I was…taking a walk Neji-nii-san."

Hinata kept her head high but her gaze was averted.

"Hiashi-sama requests your presence back at the manor. Several prominent figure heads in the Hyuuga main branch are meeting for the tri-annual main and lesser branch class meeting."

Neji pushed away an obnoxious merchant who was doing his best to sell them fried rice balls. He steered his younger cousin through the main gate to the manor and held open the door for her to walk through. Hinata's mind was still stuck on Naruto's tear-stricken face and the great display of raw emotion she saw back in the forest. She didn't hear what Neji was telling her as she took of her sandals and put them in their proper place. She felt him push her up the stairs and open the door to her room. It took several seconds for her to snap out of her daze and make herself presentable enough to attend the meeting downstairs.

* * *

Naruto sat upon the Hokage's faces and stared down at Konoha. The battle-torn village stood in good condition with several new districts growing around the older ones. Hinata's face was fixed in his minds eye, and her gentle touch still burned on his arm. Out of habit, he rubbed the spot while trying to sort out the whirlwind of thoughts spinning in his mind.

She was not afraid of him when she saw Kyuubi's chakra. She did not even speak a word, just walked up to and and…baka, what was he thinking? That's just the way she is. There's nothing more than friendship in her actions, she can't possibly still care for him after all these years.

Naruto lay back down on the ground, hands behind his head, staring at the clouds in the sky.

Right? Right?


	3. Mission Time

Jiraiya calmed his temper with effort.

"Tsunade you know as well as I do that Naruto will never accept this mission you're going to try and force on him. That kid has worked himself to death to get to the point he is at now. And you want to dishonor his efforts by giving him a solo A-ranked mission requiring the Jonin rank?"

Jiraiya shook his head, turned, and looked out the window.

"You have forgotten who Naruto is."

"I have not forgotten who that brat is!"

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk with a resounding smack and split it in two.

"I just figured I would play on his eagerness to prove himself. This is not a mission that just anyone can pull off. Its fricken almost impossible in absolutely every sense."

Tsunade reached down into the splinters of her desk and pulled out the mission report. She walked over to Jiraiya and started waving it in his face.

"See this? See it? It's an order from the Fire feudal lord for the assassination of his political rival."

The report piqued Jiraiya's attention and he grabbed the report out of Tsunade's shaking fist.

"Assassination you say?"

Jiraiya scanned the report; his eyes scanned and analyzed the material. He formulated strategies based on the information given and sighed.

"Nope. He won't do it."

Jiraiya pushed the report back into Tsunade's hand and ignored her dumfounded look.

"Why ever not? It's a Jonin level mission and he's was always complaining about never having a hard enough mission…"

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief and read over the mission report for the hundredth time. This had Naruto written all over it.

* * *

Naruto walked back down from the Hokage Mountain and changed his appearance. He pulled his cloak around him and whipped out a cane to walk on. Once again, his image was that of an elderly man, his powers a mystery but his eyes were clear and bright. He nodded to the two guards at the gate and walked into Konoha.

* * *

Hinata bade her Hyuuga relative's goodbye with a strained grace. A messenger shinobi of the Hokage had appeared in the middle of the Council chambers and had begged for an audience with the "Lady Hinata" during the height of the meeting. Her father had given a slight annoyed nod and Hinata hurried her guest outside.

_"Forgive my intrusion milady. The Lady Hokage has a mission for you and begs an audience with you as soon as possible."_

_The messenger bowed his head._

_"A mission for me from Hokage-sama? Yes, I will come as soon as the meeting is over."_

_Hinata's tone was gentle._

_"But the mission is effective now!"_

_The messenger looked up with a startled expression on his face. Hinata's eyes tightened and a pale fire awoke in her lavender eyes. She tilted her head to the side and looked at the messenger._

_"The mission can be spared another hour."_

_Her tone was still gentle but the messenger nodded and flashed off._

Now, as the last guest walked out the door Hinata walked up the elegant main staircase.

"Hinata, wait a moment."

Her father stood at the bottom of the staircase. Hinata turned and let her hand rest on the top of the banister.

"Yes father?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I am not sure father. I will stop by and pay my proper respects before I leave."

"Thank you Hinata."

Hiashi turned and disappeared into his private writing alcove.

* * *

Naruto made his way through the crowded street and nudged through the crowd with his cane. Konoha's business giant had awakened over the years and now Konoha was the center link that connected all the other Hidden Villages through commerce. He looked up at a towering building in one of the new districts and shook his head before he moved on.

"Did you hear? One of the Legendary Sannin, the one called Jiraiya returned in the dead of the night last night."

A villager stood by a market stand in an animated conversation with another.

"I did but he returns with another elderly man, not the mischievous Naruto."

"Is it possible he died?"

"Heavens no! The boy is too strong for that. They probably just got separated."

"Well good riddance. That boy brings nothing but trouble wherever he goes."

"How can you say such a thing? That boy saved us from the last attack on Konoha. He went into battle with that sand shinobi, Gaara, and came out the victor!"

"And where was he when the village was being destroyed by the Sand and Sound shinobi? Where was he when the Third Hokage died?"

"How foolish you are my friend. The sand shinobi Gaara was a Jinchuuriki as well and a murderous one at that. Not now, of course, he had a major change of heart, all thanks to our Naruto! Anyways, had he been allowed to transform all the way, Konoha would not be here today. Naruto went toe-to-toe with that monster and won. Besides, he was under orders to leave and back up Uchiha Sasuke who was going after Gaara."

Naruto moved away and mingled in with the crowd. They believed in him. Well at least some of them did. Still, it is a nice start.

"Riku-san! How good it is to see you. Care to have a drink with me?"

Jiraiya clapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. He steered Naruto into a darkened restaurant and sat down at a table in the back corner.

"Be quiet and listen. Tsunade has a mission for you. A-Rank. Assassination type. Ssh! Just listen. You leave tonight. Do not worry, you will not be going alone, as you will have a beautiful lady kunoichi to help you out. Details are here."

Jiraiya slipped Naruto the mission report. Naruto picked up the mission report and scanned it over. He got up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Riku-san, don't be a cold stranger. You deserve this."

Jiraiya saluted him with his drink.

"Pervy Sage, if there ever was something I learned from you, it was always to find the happiness in every hard mission."

With a last grin and a wave, Naruto walked out of the pub and headed for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hinata heard the sound of approaching feet and stepped off to the side of the street. Akamaru tore down the road and a dust cloud billowed out behind him. Not long after came the heavy footsteps of his master Kiba. Kiba stopped short when he saw Hinata walking down the edge of the street.

"Oi Hinata! Where you headed off to?"

Kiba gave her battle ready appearance a once over.

"Hello Kiba. I am on my way to the Hokage Tower; Lady Tsunade has a mission for me."

Hinata saw the Tower in the distance and sped up her pace.

"Baka, maybe I can come along too! Akamaru and I have been looking for a hard mission."

"Sorry young chap but that position belongs to me."

Naruto stood outside the Tower door, arms crossed and leaned against it.

"Oi! Who the heck are you? And what is this telling me what I can and cannot do? I am a Chunin, a full-fledged ninja old timer. You better watch your mouth or…."

"Kiba-kun, it's alright. This man is my partner for this mission. I'll be fine."

Hinata knelt down and scratched Akamaru behind the ears.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the wall and looked at Hinata. Her lavender hair hung loose off to the side of her neck and framed her pale face. She was laughing at Akamaru's antics and a smile graced her face. She was beautiful. Naruto was just content to let everything be and a warm feeling resided in his chest.

* * *

Hinata let go of Akamaru and stood up. She caught Riku's intense stare and blushed.

His eyes were the same color blue as Naruto-kun's. She wondered if he knew him.

She waved goodbye to Kiba, stood at the door and looked at Riku.

"Sorry milady, here you go."

* * *

Naruto stood up off the wall and held the door open for her. With a small flourish of his hand, he motioned her on through.

"Tough luck mate."

Naruto looked back to Kiba with a grin as the door slammed shut.

"Um, Riku-san?"

Hinata made her way up the staircase.

"Yes milady what is it?"

"Have you…have you seen Naruto-kun? I saw him this morning but he left before we could have a conversation."

Naruto cringed on the inside at her sad tone. He was such a dobe, leaving her like that. She really did want to talk to him.

"Sorry milady, I haven't seen him. I'll let him know that you are looking for him though."

"Arigato Riku-san."

Hinata looked down at the floor. Naruto sighed on the inside but he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

"You little twerp! You were supposed to be here and hour ago Naruto!"

Tsunade heaved a heavy book and chucked it at him as he walked through the door.

Naruto reacted on instinct. He grabbed Hinata by the waist, spun around and smashed the book with his free hand. He smiled at the irony as the book fell into the trash bin.

"Obaa-chan what the heck was that for? I told Jiraiya to tell you….whatever. I'm here now."

oOoOoOo

Tsunade tried not to dance with glee. She smirked at the pair and placed her hands on her hips.

"Going to let go of Hinata there Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto shot a glance back at Hinata and assessed his current position. One third of his brain kicked himself because his henge, his disguise was now useless. The second third was embarrassed that he was holding Hinata so…..close. The final third screamed happy things as he as he held her so close and she didn't faint. The more reasonable part of his brain won and he let go of her, to hear Tsunade's sniggers. He glared at her. Baka, now she had this over him…

* * *

Hinata's initial reaction to Naruto's embrace was to snuggle closer. Her Naruto-kun was actually home. The shock wore off and she turned a light shade of pink with embarrassment. Then the name rang in her head again.

"N-n-Naruto-k-k-kun?"


	4. Unorthodox but Pure

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun?"

Naruto sighed and dispelled the jutsu with a big poof of smoke. With regret, he let go of Hinata and stepped back, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Hai Hinata-san."

Hinata stared at Naruto and a smile graced her face. He had grown so much in the past six years! She remembered the comfort and security that she felt when his arms circled in a protective embrace around her and a slight blush crept onto her face.

* * *

"A…HEM! Not to break up this nostalgic reunion or anything but…there is the mission still at hand."

Tsunade grinned an evil grin at the duo and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hai. Sorry Hokage-sama."

"Yeah, yeah Obaa-chan. Got it."

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Time flew by when the two shinobi left the….temperamental office of their Hokage.

"Hold on a second Hinata-chan."

Naruto molded some chakra.

"Henge no Jutsu."

Naruto became the old man once again and opened the gate of the Hyuuga Manor for Hinata. She blushed but walked on through. The Hyuuga Clan was well known for being prestigious and quiet. At town councils, their pale dull eyes betrayed no emotion and they spoke quietly. There was no doubt however, of their strength in the way of the shinobi and in politics. The Hyuuga Manor was a physical state of their power in Konoha. Naruto resisted the urge to keep checking over his shoulder to see if he was being watched.

* * *

Hinata sensed his uneasiness and reached out to rest a hand on his arm. The manor was a cold place. Naruto had not been inside the courtyard before and she should have expected this. She felt Naruto relax under her hand so she withdrew it and stood before the front door. Neji appeared from the shadows.

"Neji nii-san, I have returned to speak with my father."

"Of course Hinata-sama. Your father is in his study. Who is this?"

Neji's pale eyes focused in on Naruto.

"Ritsune Aman."

Hinata was impressed as Naruto's tone gave nothing away.

"This is my partner on my mission. Tsunade assigned him to me….for back up and my protection."

Neji nodded, opened the front door to the Manor and motioned them through.

* * *

"And the Hokage-sama gave you this mission specifically?"

Hiashi stared out the window of his writing alcove and his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Hai father. Riku-san and I should be back in a couple months time. Just in time for the Kyuubi remembrance ceremony and the festival."

Hinata felt Naruto tense up at this comment, but resisted the urge to look over at him.

"Riku-san, I trust that you will protect my daughter on this mission. You will write to me once a week with details on how the mission is going and how she is doing."

"Hai Hiashi-sama."

Hinata saw Naruto bow out of the corner of her eye.

"Good. You must perform well on this mission Hinata. Your future as clan head depends on it."

* * *

The pair walked in silence along the path outside Konoha. Hinata was still embarrassed and to ashamed to talk to Naruto. He was nervous but angrier at how Hiashi had treated his daughter.

"Is he always like that Hinata-chan?"

"N-n-no Naruto-kun. You must understand being in a clan family is much different then being in a regular family. He is right to keep testing me."

"You honestly believe all that crap? I mean, I am not one to talk, having no real family of my own. But still…"

"Ano Naruto-kun. I forgot."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I have gotten over it. Besides, I have a real big family back in the village. Hinata! Duck!"

Naruto had turned to face Hinata and give her a big smile when a storm of senbon, shuriken and kunai honed in on them. He acted without thinking, tackled her to the ground and shielded him with her body.

"Arigato Naruto-kun. Ano, I'm not very good at dealing with surprises…"

Hinata blushed a slight pink at his proximity. Naruto reached down and pulled Hinata to her feet.

"No, you are perfectly capable of fighting these jerks yourself. But, since I am the perfect gentlemen, I'll help!"

Naruto flashed his trademark grin. He twisted her around so they were back to back.

"The odds couldn't be better. I get five shinobi and you get the other five."

His grin deepened and a wisp of his chakra escaped from his clenched hands.

* * *

Hinata could not help it and she grinned too. Naruto-kun was…so confident, so sure in their ability to win this fight. She would fight and do her best not to let him down.

She stood on the balls of her feet and expelled a huge breath.

"Byakugan!"

She settled into a guard stance and lifted her gaze to meet those of her attackers.

"A Hyuuga huh? Imagine how much the boss is going to reward us for bringing her in."

* * *

"None you jerk!"

Naruto leaped into the air and punched the bandit in the jaw with a tremendous punch. The other bandits seemed to snap out of their imaginary stupor and rushed in on Naruto. He grinned a small smile and at the last second jumped straight up into the air. The bandits crashed into one another and Naruto landed safely on the outside of the mob.

"Heh, need to be better than that!"

Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The bandits rushed in with kunai drawn. Naruto had never been taught the fine art of taijutsu in a classical sense. Even on his mission with Jiraiya, the Sannin had given up on trying to mold the young man's boundless energy into a standard taijutsu form. Instead, Naruto's form seemed somewhat like a mix of raw power and intense focus. He utilized his clones extra limbs and gave out rapid orders, his fighting style described as "controlled chaos." Dust billowed out around the battle zone amidst the shouts of the bandits and the laughing of one crazed shinobi.

Naruto linked arms with one of his clones and whirled him around in a wide circle. The clone lashed out and kicked two of the bandits within range. Naruto let go of his clone at the height of the spin and the clone shot like a wayward missile towards a fourth bandit, bowling him over and finishing him of with a quick jab across the face. The two remaining bandits came in from opposite sides and rushed Naruto with kunai at the ready.

"I learned this one from Kiba-san but I'll add my own twist. Leaf Village Taijutsu: Double Clone Attack!"

Naruto conjured a clone and charged the bandits.

"Aiyaaah!"

The real Naruto delivered an aerial kick at the bandit on the left while the clone slide tackled the one on the right and broke his ankles. Naruto landed and grabbed his bandit by the lapels of his tunic and threw him into the air with a grunt.

"Now!"

The clone jumped up after the bandit and kicked him in the stomach with a chakra enhanced shin kick, doubling the bandit over and knocking the wind out of him. The bandit crashed back to the ground and into a tree.

"Heh, that's right. The future Hokage is here!"

Naruto raised his hand in the victory symbol.

* * *

Hinata could not see how Naruto was doing because of the dust surrounding his fight. She heard his jubilant shouts and taunts however and trusted him to remain unscathed. The five bandits surrounded her in a circle and drew kunai.

Hinata had realized that she was not ever going to be as adept as Hanabi or Neji when it came to Jyuuken. She had given up on trying to force her body to learn those steps and maneuvers. Instead took an unorthodox approach to her fighting style.

Every day for the past year, she had visited the Konoha Library and took out books on dancing and chakra control. She would return to the Hyuuga Manor and shut herself in the study to read these books and pore over the theories. She took detailed notes and slowly, an original fighting style came to life. It was not very distant from the Jyuuken style; instead, it was more graceful and fluid, like dancing.

Hanabi had walked in on Hinata's taijutsu training and had made the comment

"….your style reminds me of the kunoichis of old. Before mother died, I would watch her dance, just as you are doing now."

Hinata blocked the downward slash of one bandit with a high guard. She countered with a grab to the bandit's arm, yanked him downwards and drove her knee into his stomach. Capitalizing on his unbalanced state, she planted her foot behind one of his and crosschecked him with an open hand to the throat. He tripped over her leg and fell to the ground. Hinata ducked under a high kick of a second bandit. She let his leg fall on her shoulder and in an explosive movement stood up, tipping him backwards onto his back. She whirled around and blocked another kick from the third bandit with a low guard. Ducking under the bandits counter round house punch, she swept his feet from under him, and palm struck him hard into the ground. The fourth bandit gave a yell and made a downward slash at her shoulder with his kunai. She blocked the attack and shin kicked him twice in the stomach and face planted him into the ground. Hinata resumed her guard stance and centered herself.


	5. A Tight Friendship

"Hinata-chan! Oi, what the heck was that?"

Naruto saw the last of Hinata's attackers fall with a heavy thud.

* * *

Hinata turned at the sound of this new voice and proceeded to attack. She spun in the air and delivered a fast spin kick that cracked Naruto one across the face. Naruto spun like a top and tried to regain his balance. A solid kick to the stomach doubled him over and then he was lifted off his feet by an uppercut to the chin.

* * *

"Oi! Umph! Whoa! Hey HINATA-CHAN STOP!"

Naruto tried to get her attention. The uppercut hit him, he soared into the air and he landed with a hard thud on the ground. Pale lavender eyes with a burning rage were the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him.

* * *

That voice. Hinata knew that voice. She snapped out of her trance and looked down at Naruto's unconscious form.

"Naruto-kun!"

She ran over to him and dropped down her knees beside him.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry! Please wake up!"

She cradled his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair.

* * *

Naruto awoke and groaned when he opened his eyes. Every single bone in his body felt like it had been bruised or broken.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hinata-chan beat the living daylights out of me."

He sat up and cringed when the cold compress fell onto his stomach.

"She took care of me huh?"

With fluent mutterings under his breath Naruto got to his feet.

"Oi, Hinata-chan where are you?"

"Ano, I'm right here Naruto-kun."

Hinata's soft voice called out from somewhere in the gathering darkness. Naruto shuffled to the other side of the fire and sat down next to Hinata. She was wrapped up in a blanket and her hair covered her face but Naruto knew she was refusing to look at him.

"Hey…"

He reached out with gentle motions and took her in his arms. She sat between his legs and her head rested against his chest.

"Ssh Hinata-chan, it's okay, I'm okay."

* * *

Hinata started when Naruto pulled her into an embrace but his hold was tight and she couldn't go anywhere if she tried. Not that she wanted to. After a couple minutes, her tears resided and her eyes became heavy.

"Go to sleep Hinata-chan, I'll still be here in the morning."

* * *

Naruto felt her body drop and fully relax into him.


	6. Deaths Whisper & Moving On

Naruto opened his eyes and then shut them. He cracked one eye open and looked around. The clearing remained as silent as a church but something seemed off. He felt Hinata shift and her head lolled to his shoulder, still fast asleep.

Naruto shifted so his hands slipped behind her back but he still appeared to remain asleep. In practiced rapid motions, he formed a series of hand signs. The jutsu came at half strength because his eyes were closed but Naruto found seven chakra signatures scattered around the clearing. He tapped on Hinata's back in a short sequence.

* * *

Hinata sighed and snuggled back deeper into the warmth behind her. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she tensed. Her cousin Neji had taught her to call up the Byakugan without hand signs and she saw Naruto's famous chakra signature wrapped around her. She relaxed but other signatures were on the fringes of her vision. She felt a tapping on her back and concentrated on it.

One, two rapid, three rapid, one….repeat. Enemy shinobi around…..enemy shinobi around…

She sighed and snuggled deeper into Naruto while she dropped her hand to the inside of his leg. She tapped out a response.

Acknowledged. Plan?

Tap, tap, tap, and burst. Make breakfast. Grab weapons.

Acknowledged. You?

Hinata felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and squeeze before he rose to his feet. After a couple minutes, she yawned and stretched. She smiled at him and murmured a soft greeting. Hinata stirred their feeble fire. She reached for her bag and drew out some cooking utensils. She saw Naruto walk over to his jacket and feel if it had dried during the night. She saw him fiddle with the lining and pockets before he slipped it on. She watched him tie on his head protector and walk over to her. His eyes twinkled and a huge grin crept across his face. Hinata's heart melted and she forgot about the impending ambush. She had forgotten how beautiful that smile was and how his twinkling eyes made her heart flutter.

"Hinata-chan…"

Baka! He had caught her staring at him like a schoolgirl. She blushed and ducked her head.

"Hinata-chan look at me…please?"

She looked up and Naruto's eyes changed to a navy blue. She bit her lip to hold in a gasp. Gone were the mischievous fun loving eyes and she stared into a darker side of Naruto that she had never known existed. She gripped the kunai tighter in her bag and smiled up at him.

* * *

Naruto flicked his wrist while he stared deep into Hinata's pale lavender eyes. He wanted to forget the rage that he drew up around him, the excited growl of Kyuubi and sweep her up in his arms to kiss her senseless. His shinobi's instincts kicked in at the sound of a scream of pain and he threw another kunai. He saw two of the seven-chakra lines dim and disappear. The other five exploded from the edges of the clearing and he leaped up to meet them.

With a savage yell, he drove his knee into the sternum of the first shinobi he met and heard the man's ribs crack. He dropped back down to the ground and tackled another shinobi. The rage grew inside of him and his feelings for Hinata grew until they became painful. He shattered the third's shinobi's kick with a kick of his own and chopped him across the throat.

Naruto ducked under the spin kick from a shinobi to his left and trapped the shinobi's foot with his knee. He pushed up and out and the shinobi's ankle and knee cracked. He fell with a scream of anguish and Naruto stabbed him with a kunai. He rolled aside as the last shinobi aimed to kick him and stood to his feet. Hot tears streamed down his face and he threw the bloody kunai at the last shinobi. The man fell dead.

Naruto dropped to his knees and shook as chakra poured off him in intense blew waves. The chakra spiraled in an intricate criss cross web and tightened around him. The chakra ascended until it spun twenty odd feet above him and shook as if a strong wind blew upon it. In an instant, it strengthened and turned a fiery red. At the peak of the spiral, the strands came together and a ghost-like version of Kyuubi's head appeared.

_"Naruto…."_

The tone would send chills down any person's spine. Malice, poison, fury and death whispered in the typhoon of the intense spiral of chakra. Naruto remained unfazed.

"What do you want Kyuubi?"

Compared to Kyuubi's whisper, Naruto's tone sounded tired and beaten.

_"You toy with me…let me out and stretch my limbs…allow me to terrorize the valleys with my mere presence. Let me sink my claws into the shinobi of the Hidden Villages….allow me to exterminate the village Hidden in the Leaves…"_

Kyuubi's voice came from everywhere. A lover's chilling whisper in the chakra typhoon.

"Sleep again Kyuubi until your time has come. Go back to your fretful slumber and let your demonic eyes to rest. The time has not come for you to walk this world again."

Naruto's voice rang out in the storm. His tone cracked the chakra spiral and the strands burst apart. The demonic red chakra fell and swirled around Naruto. He closed his eyes and the chakra seeped into him. He opened his eyes and stared at Hinata.


	7. A Comfortable Silence

Sweat pounded off Naruto's face as he ran through the woods.

_"Kill her. She's tying you down and holding you back."_

He ran faster and took off into the safety of the canopy of the trees. The presence still loomed behind him and it burned the back of his neck.

_"You know this to be true little one."_

Naruto drew two kunai and threw them backwards over his shoulder. He heard the primal yell from the presence and poured more power into his legs.

_"To resist my power is futile. Become one with me."_

Naruto shuddered and tried to think of another plan to escape from the venomous voice. He felt no kunai, he had used them all to fight of the presence earlier in this almost pointless struggle.

_"Give me your mind and body…now."_

The presence struck out and tore through Naruto's jacket and into his muscled back. He ignored the pain and put it in the back of his mind. Action. Distraction. Death. He needed a well thought out plan, but that took time and he did not have time.

_"Gwaah!"_

Naruto dove to the side and fell off the tree branch as the presence struck out again. He fell and the windfall cooled his feverish skin through the tears in his jacket. He landed on his feet and broke out into a run again.

"Naruto…"

Naruto kept up his pace but cocked his head to the side. That voice did not belong to the presence…it belonged to Hinata!

"Naruto come back to me. You have been asleep for days now. Come back to me please."

Naruto turned and met the presence as it charged at him. He watched the bestial fury in its eyes increase to the point beyond feral rage as he steeled his own.

_"Is this your form of surrender?"_

"Don't think so."

Naruto rolled to the side as the presence lunged at him, its fangs bared. He got to his feet and poured his chakra around him in a whirlwind of pressure.

"Makai Hinote! (Hell Fire Jutsu)"

The chakra formed a searing form of attack and defense and Naruto planned to use this new technique to its fullest. The presence snarled and backed away out of the jutsu's radius.

_"You dare to use my chakra against me?"_

Naruto poured more of his chakra into the jutsu and increased the pressure along with the range of the jutsu.

"Bites doesn't it?"

The presence changed form and became larger.

_"You may be the vessel in which my power is contained, but I am the one in control. I am the lord of your body and mind."_

Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He opened them again and his blue eyes shone like a pale fire. The jutsu curled around his clenched fists and he glared at the presence.

"Kyuubi you are a former lord from a different world. Here in this place I am the one in control."

Naruto charged at Kyuubi and leaped high into the air. He watched as Kyuubi swirled red with his chakra and opened his mouth. A large ball of chakra exploded from his mouth and hurtled at Naruto. He countered and slammed a fist forward. His hand sliced through the chakra ball and he slammed his other fist down Kyuubi's still opened throat.

"Kia, release!"

The chakra around Naruto's hand exploded and Kyuubi exploded from deep within.

* * *

Hinata stroked Naruto's sweaty bangs away from his eyes and cradled his head in her lap. After the intense debate between him and whoever appeared in that wild chakra typhoon, Naruto had collapsed into a semi-conscious state. Hinata had expected this and performed simple healing jutsu. Naruto had responded and his vitals had stabilized but he appeared to be in a coma or inner battle of sorts.

"Say you love me

every

waking moment,

turn my head

with talk of summertime...

Say you need me

with you

now and always...

Promise me that all

you say is true -

that's all I ask

of you..."

Hinata softly sang to Naruto in the hope that he would calm down. His breathing seemed to even out a little and his face lost some of the tension. She smiled and took his hand in hers in a tight embrace.

"Come back to me Naruto…"

* * *

Naruto stood and looked up at the sky as the last wisps of Kyuubi's chakra presence disappeared into the light breeze.

"Just remember Kyuubi, I am in control."

The wind picked up and the leaves struggled to stay on their branches.

_"For now…."_

"And always."

He stared up into the now clear sky and breathed in as deep as he could. The clean air filled his lungs and he relished this feeling of peace.

"Hinata-chan I know you can't hear me. You're somewhere out in the physical world and I'm trapped here in my mind for now, but I love you. I really do. I love your smiles and the special one you've reserved for me. I love your eyes as they twinkle at the times we spend together and the crazy antics being done back at the village. I know you're watching me right now and I couldn't be happier. The most beautiful kunoichi is taking care of my body."

Rose petals from a nearby tree scattered in the breeze and Naruto smiled.

"I'm safe here in my mind. The world and all of its politics can't touch me, which brings me a great sense of peace. My dream was to become Hokage, but that's not my destiny. Or rather, that destiny seems to be eluding me. I'm a shinobi, a warrior, and the rock in the many storms. Baka, what's with me? Hinata I'd just like you to know I love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the landscape shift around him.

"I'm coming…hold on a little longer."

Naruto smiled as he felt Hinata's fingers make their way through his unruly hair.

"Ello' Hinata-chan."

He twisted his hand, kissed her palm and then sat up. He chuckled at the soft "eep" she made and the light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto stood up and stretched his body as far as it would go.

"Never better."

He turned and smiled down at her. He held out his hands in an offer to help her to her feet. Electrical sparks ran through his fingertips when she placed her hands in his. He pulled her up to her feet and then started to gather his things.

"We're actually not that far behind in the time frame of our mission. I say we've only lost about a couple hours of travel. What do you think?"

He fought back a grin at the shock on Hinata's face and then jumped backwards into a tree branch as she charged him.

"Naruto Uzumaki get down here right now so I can beat you senseless."

He grinned at her and wagged a finger.

"Those aren't the words of a dignified lady from Konoha now are they?"

"Well for just this one night pretend I'm not a dignified lady and get down here."

Both of them blushed at her words and Naruto saw Hinata hang her head.

"Hinata-chan look at me. I know you meant well and I would never do that to you."

"Thank-you Naruto-kun."

A comfortable silence settled down on the pair. The sun started to rise to the noontime position.

"Come on now Hinata-chan. As much as I like staring at you without you noticing, the day is wastin' away."

He smiled as the tension fell off her and she nodded.

"Hai."


	8. Midnight Duels

Naruto flitted between the trees and edged closer to the Fire Lord's rival's compound. The thick stonewalls loomed above him and the shinobi guards patrolled without breaks. The only way into the compound was through the gates or over the wall and the politician made both damn near impossible. Naruto's eyes gleamed and his fingers twitched as he loved a challenge.

"Hinata-chan, are you ready?"

"Hai, whenever you're ready."

Naruto charged chakra into his feet and flew over the wall. A guard gave a yell of surprise and swung a katana at him. Naruto ducked with a grin and twirled the guard around in a circle until his face met a wooden support pole. The guard's nose broke and he fell unconscious to the wall's floor.

"I heard that all the way from here Naruto! How do you expect us to get in without raising the alarm?"

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you've forgotten that I never was much for stealth. Let's crash the place and start a party!"

"Naruto I swear if you-"

With a huge grin on his face, Naruto dropped off the wall and into the courtyard…right into a company of shinobi guards.

"Hiya fellas."

He capitalized on the guards' momentary confusion and slashed two with his katana. The guards snapped to combat readiness when their comrade's blood splattered their uniforms and faces.

"Hai!"

Naruto parried a katana stroke and countered with a hilt smash to the guards face. He rolled to the side and cut a guard from belt to chin. The aerial spray of blood blinded another enemy shinobi's vision, which allowed Naruto to flit to the outside of the circle. He kicked a shinobi aside and shoulder checked another over his back. Another shinobi fell after a couple strokes and the rest stumbled backwards. Naruto grinned a wolfish grin and rested the katana over his shoulder.

"You know this dance is no fun if I don't have any partners."

The shinobi paled and a few visibly flinched.

"You're…a…demon!"

Naruto closed his eyes and called forth some of Kyuubi's chakra. His whisker marks widened, his fangs appeared and when he opened his eyes they were red.

"Now what would you say that for?"

With terrified glances at his appearance, the shinobi dropped their weapons and fled. Naruto shook his head and strolled down the empty lane.

"How's your end going Hinata-chan?"

"Considering all the guards are closing in on your position, very well thank you."

Naruto's grin widened at her dry sarcastic tone.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say."

"I think the comment fits the scenario very well thank you."

"See ya soon."

The gate to the inner courtyard closed with a loud boom and the defiant orders of the enemies' chain in command resounded on top of the gates wall.

"Party poopers."

Naruto flexed his hand and the Rasengan chakra swirled around in his palm. A glint appeared in his eyes and he sprinted towards the gate. He thrust his arm forward and with a loud savage kia, rendered the gate to splinters. Without a break in his stride, he flipped backwards onto the gates wall and dispatched the shinobi.

"Knock knock. Or is it too late for that?"

Naruto dropped down to the inner courtyard and strode up the grand staircase to the main front door. The doors gave an ominous groan and opened. He stepped inside and gave the doors an expectant nod. They agreed to his silent humorless wish and closed with a sharp click behind him.

"Way too cliché. When I meet this dude we're going to have a serious talk about the whole classic bad guy role."

Naruto walked around the first floor of the mansion until he saw light down at the end of the hallway. He crept towards the door and kicked it open.

"Fire!"

No less than three dozen kunai and shuriken flew from the opposite end of the room and hit Naruto. The clone exploded in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood on an upper balcony in the room and leaned against the railing.

"Now I know I came here uninvited and all, but is that any way to treat house guests?"

The guards looked up with surprised looks on their faces and then looked back at the door.

"You're supposed to be dead years ago! The stories said you died on a training mission with Lord Jiraiya and-"

Naruto raised his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint. You're the major player on the political field against the Fire Lord no?"

The old man straightened his shoulders and threw back his head in a haughty manner.

"I am-"

Naruto flickered and appeared behind the old man with his katana thrust into his back.

"You talk too much."

Naruto withdrew his katana and flipped towards the center of the room. He drew his katana in front of him and crouched low to the floor. His red eyes flickered to all the shinobi guards around the room and he dared them to attack him. None of them moved and they threw their weapons to the ground. Naruto stood up and walked backwards out the door. When the door clicked shut, he sprinted down the hallway and crashed through a window. He flipped in the air, landed on his feet, and slammed his hand into the ground.

"Wind Rasengan Shockwave!"

Blue tipped wind raced across the inner courtyard and upended anything in a twenty-foot radius. Naruto's head snapped up and he took in the damage of the jutsu. A guard hung off a hook in the wall, another lay strewn across a food cart and the rest lay on the ground at various angles.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?"

Naruto raced across the shattered courtyard and out the gate into the outer courtyard. Hinata stood in the center of the courtyard with two kunai in her hands facing off against two-cloaked shinobi. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings that looked like the courtyard he just vacated.

"Great balls of fire what the hell happened here?"

The clang of steel against steel drew him out of his reverie and he saw Hinata dueling the cloaked shinobi. He jumped forward only to feel red-hot searing pain through his abdomen. The next minute he was flying through the air and he met the cold stone floor with a hard thump.

"My the dead sure do have a hard time staying dead. Welcome back Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto craned his neck up to see another hooded man standing over him with a bloody scimitar in his hand.

"Cat got your tongue there Naruto? Here, let me loosen it for you!"

The man swung his scimitar in a vertical arc down on Naruto's head and clanged against the stone. The clone exploded and the man jumped backwards with a pained filled yell as the flames burned his arms and hands.

"You were always so eager to draw first blood Red Moon."

Naruto stood behind Red Moon with his hand on his blood stained abdomen and his katana in a loose grip in the other.

"And you never could take a hit like a real man Naruto Uzumaki."

Red Moon turned around and drew his katana upwards. Naruto put both hands on his katana as the stab wound on his abdomen healed.

"Guess there's no running away for either one of us this time is there?"

"No, no chance."

Naruto met Red Moon's violent thrust and parried it to the side. He struck him with his elbow and aimed a slash for his side. Sparks flew in the bloodied night air and both men grunted as their swords collided.

"What do you want Red Moon?"

"You're headband on my wall and your katana in my trophy case."

Naruto leg swept Red Moon and thrusted downwards. Red Moon rolled to the side and slashed behind him.

"Not going to happen. This time I make sure you die."

The air thickened as Naruto's chakra level rose. The slash at his leg struck Naruto's chakra dome and glanced aside. Naruto reached down, grabbed the blade and pulled Red Moon up to his face. With a quick thrust, he stabbed the shinobi through the stomach.

"Gwaah! Ugh…"

Red Moon coughed up blood and gargling noises came out of his throat. Naruto pulled his katana upwards and to the side. The blade point came out just under Red Moon's shoulder and he fell lifeless to the ground.

"Tell Kaden his days are numbered."


	9. Secrets Revealed & Sweet Dreams

Hinata twirled the kunai in her hands and her eyes followed the cloaked shinobi as they circled her. Their scimitars gleamed in the moonlight and their cloaks were a vibrant red. They resembled fairy tale villains from storybooks she read as a child.

"Hyuuga heiress your orders are to come with us. Please don't make us hurt you."

Hinata scoffed and her nose scrunched up in disgust. How dare they order her around just because she was a woman!

"And I'm giving you orders to stand down before I'm forced to dispatch you."

The cloaked shinobi moved as one and struck from opposite sides. Hinata twirled and blocked both scimitar strokes. She knew they were baiting her into using one of the Jyuuken moves but she would not give them that satisfaction.

"Give it up Hyuuga heiress. There is no way you can win."

Hinata charged at one of the cloaked shinobi, struck him with a three hit combo and left a slice in his tunic. She flipped out of the way as the partner tried to hit her from behind and she leg swept him. The shinobi hit the ground with a thud and before the shinobi could stand up, she rendered him immobile with four rapid stabs to the major joints of the body.

"You heartless witch!"

She rolled to the side as the wounded shinobi's partner tried to kick her off. The shinobi attacked with huge powerful sweeps of his scimitar and Hinata blocked each stroke with deft flicks of her wrists. When a particular violent stroke made the shinobi vulnerable, she countered with a quick front kick to the shinobi's stomach.

"Ooof!"

The shinobi stumbled back and raised his scimitar to ward off a follow up stroke but left his lower torso unprotected. Hinata slid on her knees and stabbed him in both kneecaps. She stood up, knocked his face sideways with a powerful smash of her elbow and doubled him over with a knee to the stomach. She smashed the butt of one of her kunai's into his neck and with a cold smirk heard the shinobi's neck snap.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The noise echoed off the courtyard walls. Hinata spun around in a circle and crossed her kunai in front of her in a high guard.

"Well now, that was quite a show. The Hyuuga clan sure has not dulled in the area of combat. Although, that wasn't the traditional clan fighting style now was it?"

A large man dropped to the courtyard floor and stood up. The familiar red cloak shrouded his form but Hinata could still discern the massive muscles and barn-door wide shoulders.

"Yeah, they're still known for kicking butt against ignorant ruffians if that's what you're asking."

Indescribable warmth flowed from the pit of her stomach as Naruto's voice carried from somewhere in the blood and battle torn courtyard. She saw the man flex his muscles, draw an over-sized scimitar from the scabbard on his back and twirl it in large elaborate patterns in front of him.

"Ah, I would recognize that voice from anywhere. The famous container for the infamous Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi…..Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata struggled to maintain her emotionless expression. Naruto was the container for Kyuubi? She scolded herself for the momentary lapse in focus and gripped her kunai tighter.

"Seems that my foxy counterpart is just as famous as I am. Aiya!"

A flash of blonde spiky hair flew over Hinata and clashed with the man's scimitar. Naruto stood in a fierce sword lock with the man that dwarfed him by half a foot. The man shoved Naruto off as if he was an annoying fly and walked towards the center of the courtyard. Hinata maintained the same distance between him and her.

"Naruto Naruto Naruto. Why didn't you just die like you were supposed to?"

Naruto crossed in between Hinata and the man with his katana poised.

"What do you want Bruno?"

The man name Bruno gave a hearty laugh and his eyes gleamed with an untold lust for Naruto's blood. He took a menacing step closer and slashed the air with his scimitar.

"Just like what Red Moon said earlier. Your headband on my wall and your katana in my trophy room."

A lesser man would have cowered before the menace in Bruno's voice but Naruto took a step forward and grinned his famous toothy grin. The grin that he flashed his enemy in recognition of his skills. The grin that he flashed before he beat his enemy senseless. The grin that made Naruto who he was. Hinata could not help the small smile that crept onto her face.

"And just like I said earlier, that isn't going to happen."

Lightning crashed down into the courtyard followed by a resounding boom of thunder. The air sizzled with electricity and heat but neither of the combatants noticed. Bruno took the initiative and infused his scimitar with chakra before he swung at Naruto's midriff.

"Scimitar Spin!"

Bruno's scimitar appeared to split in two as a bright blue copy spun like a scythe at Naruto. Hinata calculated the defensive maneuvers and blocks in her head. Naruto could block with his katana and let it snap in half or he could dodge and…let the jutsu come at her. Neither sounded appealing to Hinata and she got ready to dodge the jutsu if it came at her. Instead Naruto surprised her and let a shadow clone absorb the blow. How stupid of her to think that Naruto would let the jutsu hit her.

"Nice move. Now it's my turn."

Naruto flickered in and out of eyesight and struck Bruno. Bruno seemed to be expecting this and blocked all of the sword strokes aimed at him.

"When do you ever learn that old moves won't work if you've already used them on an enemy?"

Naruto reappeared in front of Hinata again.

"Maybe it looks the same but why don't you take a closer look?"

Hinata strained her eyes to see the effect of Naruto's attack and her eyes widened. Bruno was covered in exploding tags on all of his joints and Bruno chuckled.

"A different variation I see. Now what? You are going to blow me up into little bits in front of your girlfriend here?"

Naruto grinned and shook his head. He sheathed his katana behind his back and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nope, that would be too inhumane. You are going to decide if you are blown to bits or not. Move one step and you'll trigger the release mechanism on the starter tag."

Bruno's smile faltered and turned into a scowl.

"Clever Naruto. But I think I'm going to call you on that bluff."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You're call."

Bruno's face contorted into an expression of rage and he charged forward with his scimitar high above his head and a loud battle cry erupted from his throat. The exploding tags on his legs went off and he stumbled forward. Naruto moved so fast Hinata did not register what was happening until she heard the soft snitk of a blade piercing the body through armor. She focused her gaze on the two men and saw Bruno leaning in on Naruto and Naruto's hands all bloody.

"Tell Kaden to leave the Hyuuga Clan alone and that his days are numbered."

Bruno's eyes widened in surprise but closed as death came upon him. Hinata could only stare as Naruto withdrew his katana and Bruno fell to the ground at Naruto's feet.

* * *

Hinata sighed as the cool compress washed away the bloodstains on her arms and she wrung it out before she washed away the grime on her neck. She and Naruto had left the compound and raced through the treetops until the sun started to rise in the sky. Without speaking any words, they agreed to set up camp in a hidden canopy far above the main road leading back to Konoha.

_"I'm sorry you had to see that Hinata-chan. And I'm just as sorry you had to hear the awful secret of my past from the enemy instead of from me."_

Naruto's soft apology rang around in circles in her mind. He had retreated into the shadows of the canopy foliage on the other side of their resting spot. Questions whirled around in her mind and her hands shook from the tremendous nausea in her stomach.

"Well I guess we have to complete this mission as a team, otherwise our teamwork in the future will be compromised."

Hinata kept murmuring that to herself as she walked across the thick branch and pushed aside some of the foliage to Naruto's hidden retreat. A smile formed on her face as she saw him sleeping with his arms tucked behind his head and she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

She closed her eyes and willed her erratic heart to return to normal. His tone was soft and filled with regret that she forgot to pretend to be angry with him. She turned and let the foliage close behind her as she stepped further into the alcove.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You didn't ask for Kyuubi to be sealed in you and you protected me last night. Thank you for that Naruto."

Hinata saw Naruto's face contort with what she imagined to be pain and regret but it was only for an instant. The emotion disappeared back into his stoic and unreadable mask she imagined he picked up on his travels years ago. How she wished she could still read him like a book and find the right thing to say like she used to.

"But now you feel repulsed by me like the rest of the village. When we get back to Konoha I'll leave you be and you won't have to go on any missions with me anymore."

Hinata's heart broke at the pain in his voice that he tried hard to conceal. Nineteen years of abandonment shown clean through his mask of indifference and before the thought finished registering in her mind she knelt beside him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"No! Please don't say that Naruto-kun, I wouldn't want that. I don't care if the Kyuubi resides in you. I know you're not like him at all."

Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise at her remark and at her touch.

"Hinata-chan, you're the heiress to the most prominent and powerful clan of Konoha. The effects of being around me on your ascension to clan head would be devastating. I can't…no won't let that happen. You're destiny of being clan head was yours since you were born."

Tears welled in Hinata's eyes and she pulled away from him.

* * *

Naruto smacked himself in his head as the meaning of his outburst registered in his mind. He sat up and knelt before Hinata.

"Don't get me wrong Hinata-chan. I cherish every moment I spend with you and live for the smiles you send my way. However, I'm the village outcast and well, in time possibly the destruction of the five Hidden Villages, as we know them. The Akatsuki is always one-step behind me so I can't really make you mine without the thought of them using you to get to me. I care way too much for you to let that happen."

* * *

Hinata looked up and lost herself in his passion filled blue eyes. She saw the pain, regret and hope swirling there and wondered for a moment how he could be so full of life with all the responsibility resting on his shoulders. But only for a moment.

"Do you mean all that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto inched closer to Hinata and his lips were a breath away from hers.

"Every fricken word."

Her breath hitched and she glanced at his eyes and then down at his lips, wondering for another moment if he realized the position he put them in. The next moment confirmed her question when his soft warm lips pressed against hers in the briefest of caresses. Her eyes closed and a sweet sigh escaped from her throat. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes looking back into hers with a twinkle in them.

"You call that a kiss Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto chuckled and pressed her onto her back on the canopy floor. He hovered above her with is arms supporting his weight.

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to slit my throat with a kunai for trying."

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes but she looped her arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"I've waited since we first started the Academy for you to kiss me."

"Guess we should make up for lost time then eh?"

She couldn't respond before Naruto kissed her again but this time lingered long enough for her to kiss him back. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and she groaned at the sensation while allowing his tongue to explore the contours of her mouth. A breathless moment later, he rested his forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes.

"You definitely should have kissed me back then Hinata-chan. If I knew every kiss was going to be like that I wouldn't have wasted so much time fooling around."

Hinata smiled up at him and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"I think it was well worth the wait."

Naruto grinned and reached behind him to pull a bedroll and blanket from his pack. He rolled over and Hinata fell onto his sturdy chest. She giggled and he pulled the blanket over them. Another sigh escaped her when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body as close to his as possible. A feeling of complete protection overcame her and she grasped his shoulders in her fists.

"Sweet dreams Hinata-chan."


	10. Homecoming & Startiling News

Naruto awoke to a weight on his chest and soft breathing on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw blue-violet hair fanned out across his chest and ivory skin melded into his own copper tanned skin.

"Morning Hinata-chan."

He maneuvered until Hinata rested against their knapsacks and the blankets covered her form. A rare smile crept across his face but he turned outwards to begin his meditation.

* * *

Hinata stirred and snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon she was wrapped in. Wait…she was on a mission…how could she be this safe? She opened her eyes in fright but relaxed when she saw Naruto's spiky blonde hair. His back was to her and it became obvious he was in a deep meditation. She watched him and took in his muscles and form through his black tank top.

"Like what you see?"

Naruto's deep soothing voice snapped her out of her daze and she blushed. He hadn't turned around but had sensed her watching him.

"Ano Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled and stood up with his back still to her. He stretched his arms over his head and took in a deep breath.

"Have a nice rest Hinata?"

She smiled to herself and looked down at her hands.

"Yes I did. Did you? I didn't see you next to me…I mean…"

Naruto turned around and sat down beside her.

"I slept well and definitely liked holding you."

His face split into a wide grin and he waggled his eyebrows . Hinata couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. However, a teasing light sparkled in her eyes and she met his gaze.

"And you make a wonderful pillow."

"Well then, with that said, care to accompany me on the rest of the mission milady?"

Hinata nodded and made ready to pack up their mini camp when she was spun around flush against Naruto's body. Her surprised lavender eyes met with his blue ones.

"Uh uh."

Hinata smiled up at him.

"Convince me."

His eyes widened but then a dark shade of blue overcame them. He bent down and kissed her neck in a feather light caress. With deliberate slowness, he kissed his way up to her jaw.

"Convinced yet?"

Hinata's eyes were lidded, her breathing ragged and her knuckles white from gripping his arms so tight. Sensations wound to a halt when he stopped his ministrations and she whimpered. She came back to her senses and met his dark eyes.

"Fine."

She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him. He grinned as he pulled away and dropped his embrace.

"Why thank you my dear Hinata. My day can continue now."

He turned, grabbed his jacket and disappeared to the other side of the canopy. Hinata stared at the spot in anger but the happy feeling won and she packed up her belongings with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Hinata dropped to the ground outside the main road to Konoha. She fitted her attire and wiped a bead of sweat off her face. Naruto moved fast through the day and Hinata refused to complain. Naruto turned back to her and grinned.

"Um…Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we…I mean why don't you change back to your normal form?"

Naruto turned back to look at her.

"I am supposed to be dead."

Hinata's eyes widened but she knew not to press the issue at this time and place. She nodded and headed through the gate to her home. Neji sat by the door waiting.

"Hinata-san, I'm glad you're home."

He rose and bowed.

"Riku-san my uncle would like to see you."

"Please extend my apologies but I have a meeting with the Hokage-sama."

Neji nodded his head and steered Hinata through the door by her elbow.

"I trust your mission went well Hinata. Neji where is Riku-san?"

Hinata fought not to lower her head at her father's easy dismissal of her in the scope of bigger things.

"I am sorry to report that he had a prior engagement with the Lady Hokage."

"Please send a dispatch to him that I'd like to talk to him as soon as possible."

Neji bowed and shuffled backwards to kneel at the back of the room.

"Is your mission report finished Hinata?"

"Hai father. Riku-san has taken it to the Lady Hokage."

Hiashi looked up from his writing and studied his daughter. A warm light passed through his eyes and he steeped his fingers.

"If my memory serves me well, your eighteenth birthday is next week. I think your mother would've have wanted you to have one. Please make preparations and inform me of them."

Hinata ran over to her father and flew into his arms to give him a hug.

"Thank you father."

She bowed deeply after releasing him and exited the room.

* * *

Naruto climbed the staircase and stood before the Hokage's office. He wiped the grin off his face and opened the door.

"….will attacks off the shores by the eastern end and we will land a regiment by the hour. We will back up the Sand-"

The emissary stopped talking as Naruto's presence became known. The emissary gave a haughty sniff and collected the documents on the table. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Jiraiya cracked a smile and Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Honorable Hokage, I did not know you had another meeting."

Naruto glanced at the emissary and leaned back against the wall.

"Please excuse my forgetfulness. This man has returned from an extensive mission vital to Konokohagure. Perhaps we could continue negotiations and talks over a nightcap?"

The emissary sniffed again, bowed and left the room. Gaara parted ways with a curt nod and the other council members remained seated.

"Riku-san, interesting timing as always."

Tsunade plopped into her chair behind her desk and drank from the ever-present sake bottle.

"Lady Hokage perhaps you could explain to us who this man is?"

Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"This is a rather private meeting. I'm sure Tsunade and I can handle this debriefing."

Jiraiya's tone remained carefree but the underlying tone of disdain was evident. Tsunade nodded and the council left the room with furious glances at Jiraiya and curious ones at Naruto. The door closed but no one moved.

"Here."

Naruto tossed the mission report on Tsunade's desk.

"What? No words of-"

Naruto opened the door, ignored Tsunade's comment and left. He strode down the hallway and burst out the doors. Doves scattered and took to the air in his wake.

"Riku-san grab hold of yourself!"

A large hand grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned around and shook off the hand.

"Jiraiya leave me alone. I cannot trust a man who breaks his promises."

He turned and walked off.

"You are one to talk. When are you going to really show yourself?"

Naruto stopped cold and he closed his eyes. Show himself? He would do that when the time came and on his terms. He turned around and his eyes were open with a demon red glare.

"I live the lie for the protection of Konoha. I live the lie to make sure who I am is dead. This lie is of my doing but also of the nature Kama has given me."

Jiraiya flickered and stabbed Naruto with a sealing kunai in the back. Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Clever."

* * *

Naruto climbed the jagged rocky path and stood atop faded ruins far above Konoha and the Hokage monuments. The wind tore at his clothes and made his skin raw but Naruto let loose the anger in his veins.

"Gwaah!"

Blue-violet chakra erupted from his body and halted the wind around him. Random tendrils formed into intricate webs that flowed around him.

"Kia. Release."


	11. The REAL Homecoming

The wind gusted across the mountaintop and let loose it's fury on the land's features. A combination of sand, snow and earth whipped against the trees and rocks.

"Kami this eternal storm is more aggressive than the legends say."

An old white-haired man wrote in a small notebook and glanced outside of the cave he resided in. His gaze drifted over to his apprentice turned adopted-son.

"Come on kid, snap out of the dream already."

The old man stood and stretched his limbs. He walked further into the cave, sat down and stirred the fire. The embers crackled and relinquished tiny sparks. The amber glow cast light on the possessions of the two hardy travelers. A large walking staff leaned against the cave's wall with a knapsack beside it; two slender metallic black katana's rested against the wall and had a similar knapsack beside them as well.

"Mmm."

A groan from the other unconscious traveler drew the old man's attention. Blue chakra rose from his apprentice's body and turned red. A fox head appeared and snarled at the old man.

_"Lord Jiraiya what is the meaning of the antidote you have coursing through this kit's veins?"_

Jiraiya chuckled and drew a drag from his pipe. He exhaled with a grim smile and cocked his head to the side.

"Tsk. Tsk Kyuubi. The antidote is a precautionary measure against your and the boy's chakra outbursts. What are you doing to him by the way?"

"I'm showing him what would have happened if he had returned to Konoha two months prior."

Jiraiya grinned and looked down at his apprentice's face. Sweat beaded his brow and his bare upper torso. The blanket was bunched in some areas and the boy turned every which way.

"Not a good homecoming then?"

Kyuubi gave a menacing growl that reached deep into the cave and beyond into the caverns.

_"He would have died at the hands of the young Uchiha and the Hyuuga heiress would have committed seppuku."_

"Good thing we didn't return then. Care to tell what the homecoming would be like in a couple of hours?"

Kyuubi grinned a sadistic smile that passed as a warm one in human expressions.

_"Much better old man."_

The red chakra returned to the blonde boy's body and the normal golden hue returned to the boy's skin. He shook his head, groaned and opened his eyes.

"Some dream huh Naruto?"

Bright cerulean blue eyes met with humor filled brown ones.

"Some dream Ero-sennin, some dream."

* * *

Naruto shifted the straps of his knapsack and peered down at Konoha from his perch atop the Hokage Monuments. Jiraiya stood beside him and laid a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Easy Naruto. Your chakra is going to eat away at your skin if it goes any higher."

Naruto turned and looked at his sensei. He nodded, closed his eyes and forced his chakra back to normal. Still, his fingers twitched and out of reflex he drew his twin katana's from his shoulder sheaths. He twirled them in his hands and his gaze returned back to his former home.

"Nothing's changed sensei. At least from the way it looks from up here."

Konokohagure remained nestled between the Hokage Mountain and the fire touched grassy plains to the south. His eyes feasted upon the sprawling metropolis nestled within the surrounding nature. Memories flashed before him as his eyes landed on old landmarks. Fighting Kakashi in the Genin training field. Standing before the Forest of Death for his second examination of the Chunin Exams. A nostalgic feeling settled in his gut as his eyes landed on the Hokage Tower. Just how was Tsunade-chan holding up with the paperwork and governing Konoha?

"I've left this place many times kid and every time I come back…you're right, nothing has changed."

Naruto closed his eyes and reached his senses out over his old home. He sensed the wheel of fire old Sarutobi had once preached about, the low hum of Konoha's heartbeat and the thousands of chakra signatures of individual people in Konoha.

"Kid I don't want to upset your homecoming but we have a slight issue to take care of…"

Naruto turned and looked to where his sensei pointed. A mob was converging on a traveler's caravan. The caravan pulled into a defensive circle but it became obvious that the measure provided little protection. Naruto looked up at his sensei.

"I know we said your homecoming was to be a secret because of the complications of our training mission but…."

"I get it Ero-sennin. I'll wear my mask."

Naruto handed Jiraiya his pack and jumped off the mountain face. The wind whipped at his clothes but the adrenaline rush more than made up for the cold. He flipped over in the air and his feet slid along the rocky surface of the mountainside. He poured chakra into his legs and with a mighty leap landed in the middle of the fray.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi!"

Naruto's battle cry startled the people in the frantic melee and for a precious moment all movement stopped. He capitalized on this and knocked out the nearest attackers. He saw the forehead protectors of the Hidden Rock village and his blood boiled. Shinobi attacking a civilian caravan was dishonorable and an act of war.

"What the hell? Who is this idiot and why is he wearing a mask?"

A large man with a bigger battle-axe shouldered his way to the front of the mob. His cold green eyes bored into Naruto's intense blue ones and he gripped his axe a little tighter.

"A Leaf shinobi huh? Too bad you came alone. Take him men!"

The moment passed and the melee resumed. Naruto drew his katana's and blocked the barrage of shuriken, kunai and a few senbon. He flickered and mowed his way through the Rock shinobi holding the woman and children prisoner.

"Earth Style: Bull Rush!"

An overeager rock shinobi performed a series of hand signs and earthen bulls came up out of the ground and charged Naruto. He dropped his center of gravity and brought his katana up into a double cross guard. When the first bull was in range, Naruto infused his katana's with chakra and sliced the bull clean in half. He didn't yield any ground as the rest of the bulls charged him. Dust rose from the destroyed bulls and Naruto flashed across the ground

"Hey! What the heck happened to your jutsu?"

The jutsu caster looked startled and shrugged his shoulders in response to his comrade's question.

"Behind you!"

Naruto spun and kicked another rock shinobi in the head that rendered him unconscious. His katana hilt smashed into a rock shinobi's throat and the man fell clawing at his closing windpipe. Naruto glided to the side and parried a kunai slash. He slashed the man's arm and shoved him aside.

"Who the hell is this guy!"

Naruto whirled, twirled and swirled amongst the remaining rock shinobi. Cries of the wounded, cries of revenge and jubilant cries from the caravan travelers filled the air along with the grunts of shinobi and the clash of steel meeting steel. The last of the Rock shinobi underlings fell with a stab through the right lung, his wordless scream etched for forever onto his face and Naruto stared down the man with the battle axe.

"You've got some skill boy. Too bad your talents are wasted with the Leaf Village."

Naruto twirled his katana's and placed the left side of his body forward in an aggressive stance.

"My name is Soulless from the Hidden Rock Village. What is your name?"

Naruto didn't answer and closed his eyes as the wind caressed his face.

"My my. Didn't your sensei teach you the proper etiquette of battle? Exchanging names is one of the few pleasantries exchanged between two shinobi before they duel."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Soulless blanched but recovered and a wild grin crossed his face.

"The same Uzumaki that defeated the Kizuke Fourth Battalion last week?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then the pleasure is all mine Naruto Uzumaki. To the death!"

Soulless threw down his battle-axe and drew an oversized scimitar from beneath his crimson red cloak. He charged in and with a savage yell he brought down his scimitar on Naruto's head. Naruto shifted his stance and shoved the blow off to the side. A furious foot battle went on as both men fought for the dominant stance. Naruto won and scored an elbow smash to Soulless's jaw that sent him backwards a step.

"First blow to you Uzumaki!"

Soulless appeared to be undaunted by the blow and ran in.

"Earth is with us. Earth gives me strength. Earth is my ally and protector. Earth Style: Dust Storm!"

The battleground became a blinding dust storm and the caravan traveler's lost sight of the duel. They groaned in disappointment and were forced to take shelter in their wagons.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi!"

Naruto's voice rang out from the billowing dust storm and blue chakra flashed out like lightning. Naruto rolled out from the storm and made a series of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Reversal!"

The storm blew as if in a tight constricted tunnel and Soulless once again flew back onto the ground. The wind-fueled dust tore at his skin and he cried out in pain. The jutsu wore off and Soulless rose to his feet. His skin was rubbed raw and blood flowed from cuts on his skin.

"Nice trick Uzumaki. Earth Style: Earthen Army!"

The ground shook and up from the ground rose earthen clones a hundred strong. Half the army jumped into the traveler's caravan and seized the traveler's while the other half remained between the two shinobi.

"What now Uzumaki? You release another area devastation jutsu like before and you'll kill the stupid commoners. You try and rush in and my earthen army will make mincemeat of you."

The battlefield was silent and all the players stood as still as stone. The traveler's fear filled eyes looked at Naruto and Soulless leered at him. Naruto's trademark foxy grin crept onto his face underneath his mask and his eyes twinkled with anticipation. He sheathed his katana and crossed his fingers over one another in an x formation.

"Never pick on the innocents Soulless. It leaves a bitter taste in the mouths of the foolhardy hero. Multi-shadow clone Jutsu."

Two thousand Naruto's dotted the battlefield and drew their katana's.

"Aiya!"

The clones leaned forward at Naruto's raised katana.

"Kitsune!"

They stampeded forward when he pointed his katana at Soulless.

"For!"

The clones took up the third part of the battle cry as they decimated the earthen army.

"Kyuubi!"

The wild charge stopped and the Naruto's surrounded Soulless.

"Naruto!"

Soulless was kicked high into the air.

"2K!"

Soulless flew higher still as a multitude of punches rocketed him higher.

"Uzumaki!"

Soulless crested a hundred feet from the ground as the clones grabbed his tunic.

"Barrage!"

Four thousand legs pummeled him down into the ground. The clones landed, saluted the real Naruto and poofed out of existence. Naruto drew his katana's and lowered himself into another guard stance. Soulless rose to his feet and hovered above the ground, dark earth swishing around him.

"Hahahahaha! Well-done Naruto Uzumaki! You are truly as great as the rumors say!"

The bubble of dark earth whipped faster around Soulless and a windstorm picked up.

"But I am Soulless of the Hidden Rock Village. I will not be defeated by such a childish move. Come! Let us come together in a furious clash of power! Show me your real power Uzumaki!"

Naruto sheathed his katana's and closed his eyes. He walked down a familiar sewer tunnel and kneeled, head bowed before the ominous Iron Gate.

"Sifu Kyuubi I ask for your power once more. Please give me your strength."

Burning red eyes glared from behind the sealed gate and a low growl echoed throughout the chamber. The monstrous demon fox Kyuubi walked to the gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It has been a while since you last came to visit me. Why do you desire more of my power?"

Naruto placed his hands in front of him and bowed lower still.

"Sifu, an innocent band of traveler's are being attacked by a shinobi from the Hidden Rock Village. I have destroyed the underlings and fought the leader to a standstill. His chakra levels have increased and I do not have enough of my own chakra to defeat him in this next blow. I ask…no, beg of you to give me a sliver of your power to protect the traveler's and Konoha."

"You are too kind hearted for your own good Naruto Uzumaki. But your selflessness has touched me. I grant you my power!"

Naruto opened his now demon red eyes and let Kyuubi's chakra overwhelm his senses. The air around him crackled with a killing intent and wisps of red chakra circled him. Chakra swirled in the palm of his left hand and became double the size of a normal Rasengan. He locked his gaze with Soulless's and leaped in the air towards him.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi! Odama Rasengan!"

The two shinobi met high above the traveler's caravan in a clash of pressurized chakra. The windstorm and earth rained down on the caravan and a agonized shriek of pain filled the battleground. Soulless tumbled to the ground and caused a crater to be formed on impact. Naruto dropped to his feet and turned his head away. Although he held the Demon Fox inside of him, his own gentle nature hated the thought of killing someone.

"Go. Continue on your way to Konoha. You will be safe when you are inside the city's walls."

An elder stepped down from the caravan and knelt at Naruto's feet.

"My son, what is your name? We wish to know so we can spread the deed of your heroic act all throughout Konoha."

Naruto knelt so his eyes were level with the elder's. He grasped his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"Elder, my name is not important. My only duty is to protect those who are in need. Please, return to your family and enter into Konoha."

Naruto turned and flickered away.

"Peace be upon you young hero. May your deeds not go unrewarded."

* * *

Naruto sat and assumed the lotus position next to his sensei atop the Hokage Monuments. He closed his eyes and meditated upon all the events and words of the battle.

"They are on their way to Konoha?"

"Yes sensei."

Jiraiya smiled but his eyes remained closed.

"Something is troubling you Naruto. Want to talk about it?"

Naruto hung his head and sighed. He had become expressionless over the past six years out of necessity, but his sensei could read through the mask.

"I visited Kyuubi in the height of the battle to request a portion of his power. He granted it to me but…I…got carried away with his…my killing intent…again."

Naruto whispered the last part. He had opened his connection to Kyuubi through constant mediation and had learned to ask for his power. If he didn't and forced Kyuubi to give him his power, Naruto would end up drained and incoherent for a brief period of time. At these times Kyuubi would plague his mind with memories of his rampages and destruction or wouldn't heal him. If he did ask and power was granted to him, Naruto would be allowed to sit in meditation and ask questions of his demon.

"And?"

Naruto shuddered. The image of his hand burning its way through Soulless's upper torso remained distinct in his mind.

"I…almost obliterated him."

Naruto would ask Kyuubi of the extent of his powers and ask to learn new jutsu's or moves. Kyuubi was always willing to teach, but his methods and jutsu's were…frightening. Over time Kyuubi had taken pity on Naruto and slowed down his teaching pace and became more gentle in the memories and moves he taught. When Naruto saw an article in a village's newspaper of several of his friends from Konoha, Kyuubi had let him glimpse the event.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm afraid. The latest dream I had was a mix of happiness and…sadness. What if those events actually happen? What if I'm not strong enough to face my enemies or Konoha's enemies?"

Jiraiya turned and took hold of Naruto's shoulders. The young blonde opened his eyes and stared deep into the old man's.

"Naruto, the Kyuubi has allowed you to see glimpses of the past, present and future of his…precious people and your own precious people for a reason. I don't know why and from what you've told me neither do you. Embrace this life and enjoy it to the fullest. Be merry and drink a lot of sake when the times are right. Find a woman that captures your heart and hold onto her like no tomorrow. Don't dwell on these troubling issues too much right now. Our homecoming is two hundred feet away."

Naruto smiled at his sensei. Once his initial immaturity gave out, Naruto had grown to learn that Jiraiya's perverseness was his escape from the trouble of the world. The old man before him had become the closest thing to a father he ever had and Naruto fought tooth and nail for the old man's respect and for the old man's privacy. He nodded at the sage's wise words and stood up.

"Come sensei, I think Obaa-chan has been neglected for far too long."

The old man grinned and rose to his feet to stand by his apprentice.

"Hai."

* * *

Naruto dropped his and his sensei's packs off at the bag check house outside Konoha's gates. He refused to part with his katana's and claimed Jiraiya needed his walking stick to move around when asked to hand them over. Jiraiya whispered something in the baggage check man's ear and the man gave a happy nod while waving them through. After a brief cordial chart with the Chunin gate guards, the long lost duo stepped into Konoha for the first time in six years.

"Ahoy! Home at last!"

Naruto grinned at his sensei's wide-open arms and childish antics but his own eyes twinkled at the up close sight of his hometown.

"Sensei, I think we should…"

"…get your butt into my office now!"

The two men came to sharp attention as a busty blonde woman's voice rang out behind them. Both winced as she gave them a stinging slap on the back of their head's and walked in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you two to send a messenger hawk with a letter to inform me of your arrival. Know what I get instead? An inter-nation report stating a young blonde Leaf shinobi massacred a platoon of rock shinobi outside Konoha's walls!"

Jiraiya grinned and leaned on his walking stick. Naruto fought not to let a wild grin creep onto his face at the sight of is adoptive aunt ranting and raving and creating a scene in the middle of Konoha's main shopping square.

"Oi Obaa-chan, it's good to see you too."

The woman refused to let her heart win in public so she punched Jiraiya clear across Konoha into her office where he landed in a heap on the floor. She made to grab Naruto's ear but her hand reached up to his shoulder and he grinned down at her.

"Sorry Obaa-chan, I'm too big for you to do that now. However, I would be honored if I could escort you back to your office. It would be a shame if you were to be attacked on your way back by lecherous men."

Naruto offered her his arm and when she looped her arm through his, walked down the street to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"So seems as if you've grown into a handsome young man Naruto."

Naruto sat on the couch in the Hokage's office and smiled back at Tsunade. She sat behind her desk with a proud affectionate look in her eyes now that they were in private. Jiraiya sat in a wooden chair to by the window and smoked his pipe.

"Hai. He wouldn't have survived if he didn't."

Tsunade looked stricken at this news and pulled up the mission reports on her desk of their time out in the world.

"There's nothing serious written in here besides some border disputes and rogue nin attacking your camp on occasion."

Jiraiya turned and leveled his gaze with Tsunade's.

"Tsunade did you think we would put the important details in there? Naruto has killed Kisame of the Akatsuki and the Fire Lord's main political rival. The latter was killed when we spent the night at the Fire Lord's compound and he asked us to perform the deed while we were eating dinner. My spy network has filled me in on the news of Itachi's death by Sasuke and of Hidan's dismemberment by Team Asuma. Yes, we know of Asuma's death and we paid our respects."

Naruto's mind glazed over as the major part of the past six years was brought to light and a feeling of sadness, anger and powerlessness overcame him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head snapped back up.

"Hai Granny Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked worried while peering at him over her desk.

"You looked troubled for a moment there. What's on your mind?"

Naruto didn't want to lie to his adoptive aunt but couldn't bring himself to tell her of his own personal struggles. Jiraiya saw the familiar look in his eyes and placed a hand on his old partner's shoulder.

"Ano Tsunade-chan, give the boy a rest. We've been debriefed and our old lodgings are beckoning to us. Naruto's been through a lot and I for once would like him to sleep without him protecting someone."

Tsunade gazed at him with a saddened expression and nodded her head. She waved a hand towards the door and blew her nose on a tissue.

"Go. I expect you two ready for missions in two days time."

The duo bowed and shuffled out the door.

* * *

Shizune appeared from the corner of the room and gazed at the door they left out of.

"What happened to them…no him Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sniffed and with a teary gaze shook her head.

"I don't know Shizune. Something happened that dampened the carefree light in his eyes."

The pair of woman reminisced a while longer but after a long cry returned to their administrative duties.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched from his make shift bed on the floor. His bed seemed too soft and luxurious to him since his travels on the world's multi-textured surface so he slept on a bedroll on the floor. Sunlight peeked through the slats in the blinds and the noises of a bustling Konoha filtered through his apartment's walls. He grinned and rose to his feet. He had slipped into his apartment late last night after the debriefing session in the Hokage's office and fell into a dead sleep the minute he reached his old bedroom. His apartment was clean, results of Konoha's maintenance crew and he fingered the familiar belongings. The sound of his front door's lock turning snapped him from his reverie and he dropped into a low guard stance.

"…he's not here bill board brow. Shikamaru said he might have returned last night."

The door swung open and a pink and blonde haired kunoichis made their way into his living room.

"Yes so what? He promised me he'd return so I thought I'd leave a housewarming pres…"

The girls bickering halted as they saw Naruto leaning against a support column in his kitchen with his arms crossed across his chest and grinning at them.

"Naruto!"

A flash of pink flew into his arms and her slender arms grasped him in a tight embrace.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

Naruto's deep voice rolled across the apartment and he held onto his teammate in a tight embrace also. He grinned at the stunned blonde and cocked his eyebrows.

"Not going to welcome me home Ino?"

* * *

The blonde blushed and closed her mouth her reverie broken. She had taken in Naruto's taller, broader, more muscular form and she shook her head. Checking Naruto out wasn't in her line of business.

"Welcome back dobe."

* * *

Naruto released Sakura and nodded at Ino. He walked over to his window and opened the blinds to let the morning's sunlight in.

"So, how have you two been?"


	12. A Sparkling Diamond in the Rough

The reunited teammates of Team 7 and Ino strolled down the street, laughing, joking and catching up on the previous six years. Naruto would detach himself from the girls from time to time and have animated conversations with his old favorite vendors and merchants. After a brief overview and his trademark grin, the old merchants would sell him ninja gear.

"Hey Naruto, come back here for a second."

Naruto bowed away from the elderly scroll woman and popped up by Sakura's side.

"Hai Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi handed him a poster that held the Kyuubi festival on it. The concealed emotional mask slipped into place and he met Sakura's gaze.

"So what's up? Just a flyer about the Kyuubi festival."

* * *

Ino leaned in closer to get a better look into Naruto's eyes and her spy training kicked in. Even Sakura's medical observatory skills noticed the dull twinkle in Naruto's eyes.

* * *

"Well, the festival starts tomorrow and continues on into next week. Since your arrival is bound to create a bigger stir than it already has, why don't you make an appearance?"

Naruto handed the flyer back to her and shook his head.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I don't think that would be a good idea."

He looked up at the sky and let the slight breeze cross his face.

"But Naruto-"

"Gomen. I have somewhere to be. Excuse me."

Naruto flickered away and left the kunoichi in the middle of the market square.

* * *

Familiar surroundings mixed in with nature's solitude make any shinobi feel at ease. Kakashi Hatake visits the memorial stone, the Sannin to the archives, Sakura to the park bench or Naruto's apartment and two shinobi meet at the Genin training field.

"Hey there training posts. Glad to see you haven't changed."

Naruto stood with his arms behind his head and stared at the three wooden posts before him.

"Seems as if my apartment and you are the only things that haven't changed. All my old friends have grown up; the village has sprung up overnight and…"

He trailed off in his monologue and turned around, kunai at the ready.

"Ano Naruto-kun…"

Naruto lowered the kunai and cocked his head to the side.

"Ello Hinata-chan."

Pale lavender eyes met his own intense blue and the air temperature rose a couple of degrees. Naruto broke the gaze and stared at the ground as memories of his latest vision flashed before his eyes. Hinata's lips against his. The smell of her hair. The heat of her body pressed against his own.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?"

His eyes snapped open and he realized he was on his hands and knees. He utilized every ounce of self-control he had been taught and willed his body to stop shaking.

"Hai…Hinata…chan."

He clambered to his feet and leaned against the middle post. Hinata stood before him now and his breath caught. She was even more beautiful in person then in dream form. Gone was the bulky jacket and black pants. Instead, her slender form was covered with a shimmery white kimono that signified her single and pure status.

"Wow…the vision doesn't even compare."

Naruto saw Hinata shook her head and blushed.

"Um what are you talking about? What vision?"

Naruto shook his head this time.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

She giggled and he fought to retain the sound in his memory. The tension broke between them and Naruto's manner lessons kicked in. He bowed low to the ground and waited for her reply.

"Why are you bowing? Please don't. Please stand up."

Naruto rose and smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.

"Forgive me milady, but my initial greeting lacked poise and manners in saying hello to a-"

"To a friend. Please Naruto-kun there is no reason to bow. I would hope we could remain friends and not let formalities come between us."

Naruto bowed his head and shook it.

"Milady, you are of noble status while I am a street orphan. Jiraiya-sensei would be furious with me if I forgo my manners."

"Normally I would Naruto but in this instance you're wrong. The Lady Hinata has extended you an offer of friendship and I suggest you take it."

Tree leaves rustled and the frog hermit landed on his feet. He bowed his head in Hinata's direction and hurled a kunai at Naruto.

"On your toes boy!"

Naruto twisted to the side and a playful glare was in his eyes.

"Wondering when you were going to attack old man."

Jiraiya reached behind him, pulled out his walking staff and a short sword. He flickered and disappeared to reappear in front of Naruto with a slash of both weapons. Naruto exploded in a poof of smoke and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Come out Naruto. It's time for a lesson."

In a whirlwind of leaves, Naruto appeared at the edge of the training field with Hinata in a protective embrace. The young woman blushed but did not voice any objections. Naruto lowered her to the ground and shrugged off his rusted red jacket.

"Lady Hinata, you are welcome to stay and watch the lesson between my apprentice and I, if you so desire."

Hinata picked up Naruto's jacket and walked over to the shelter of the trees.

"Oi! Sensei! Heads up!

Naruto charged in with both his katana's at the ready.

"Foolish young apprentice."

The blonde spun and made a series of rapid hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Slice."

A razor sharp gust of wind spun from the boy like a scythe and honed in on his sensei.

"Toad Wall Summon!"

The wind struck a solid intestinal wall of a toad and the excess tore into the trees. Jiraiya leaped over the all and clashed with his apprentice.

"Overeager today Naruto-san."

Both men grunted against the strain of the deadlock.

"I'm feeling lucky today Sensei."

The men released the weapon lock and jumped back.

"Fighting for the Lady's favor Naruto-san?"

Naruto growled and saw Hinata blushed. Jiraiya slammed his staff into the ground and met his apprentice's gaze.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi!"

Naruto swung low and high at his sensei. When the blades connected with his sensei's he shifted his stance and rolled along the ground. He twisted his blade to the side at the last instant and grazed Jiraiya with the unsharpened edge of his katana. He completed the roll and bounced to his feet.

"Why did you switch blade sides Naruto?"

Both men stood in a guard stance.

"I couldn't cut you sensei."

Jiraiya nodded and stowed his weapons. Naruto did the same.

"Did you tell her Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and stared at the ground.

"Are you going to?"

Once again, Naruto shook his head.

"Not until I understand the vision sensei."

"Very well then. Our usual spot in an hour?"

"Hai sensei."

Naruto bowed and Jiraiya walked off. Naruto remained in the position with his hands clasped in front of him and his mind on over-drive. He could feel Hinata's eyes on him and he turned to face her. He couldn't bear her gaze and he dropped to his knees with his head bowed.

"Forgive me milady."

* * *

Hinata knelt beside him and placed his jacket by his waist.

"I cannot forgive you if you don't tell me your trumped up wrong doing."

"I do not deserve your kindness. Not for the pain I have caused you."

Hinata tucked her feet underneath her and fought the urge to run a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me."

"I killed your mother milady."

Hinata gasped and looked down at him.

"No, no you couldn't have. Kyuubi killed her eighteen years ago."

Naruto shook and his fingers dug into the ground.

"I am the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi milady. His past sins are now my own. I've seen the rampages he went on and the destruction he caused."

Hinata took her hand away from her mouth and gave him a curious but warm glance. It became clear now as to why he wouldn't accept her friendship and couldn't meet her eyes. Other pieces of the puzzle that was Naruto Uzumaki fell into place. His inhuman stamina, healing abilities and chakra levels. Why the village hated him so much.

"Naruto-kun look at me."

"I can't milady."

"Please."

Naruto shook his head. Hinata grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. Her warm gaze met his terrified one.

"I don't blame you for my mother's death Naruto Uzumaki. I've seen the records and documents about the attack. The day Kyuubi attacked and defeated is also your birthday. There is no way the blame could be placed on your shoulders."

"How…no I don't deserve this kindness."

Naruto scrambled to his feet and turned away from her.

"Why don't you Naruto-kun?"

Her voice wasn't demanding or harsh. Instead, it was gentle and soft almost as if she was pleading with him.

"You'll find out tomorrow milady."

"The Kyuubi festival? Is that what's bothering you?"

"Hai milady. It is the day where the whole village burns to kill me."

"You don't know that. You haven't been here in six years. I think you would be surprised at the village's changes."

Hinata stood and embraced him from behind with her slender arms. She buried her head in his back and took in whom he was.

"Milady?"

"No Naruto. Tomorrow you are going to attend the festival as my friend…and personal bodyguard."

He tensed but Hinata held on tighter.

"If you wish it milady. But your father and the Hyuuga council-"

"Will accept my choice. They've wanted me to have my own bodyguard ever since I became the heiress to be the next clan head."

Naruto slid out of her embrace, turned and grabbed her shoulders.

"I need to see Jiraiya-sama and you need to return home. If you wish it milady, I will meet with your father and ask him if he will accept this proposition."

Hinata smiled and nodded he head.

"I would like that."

"Then return home and be merry."

He disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and Hinata closed her eyes.

* * *

Naruto assumed the lotus position by Jiraiya on the Hokage Monuments.

"Everything is well with the Lady Hinata?"

"Hai sensei."

"And with you?"

Naruto gazed down at Konoha and sighed.

"No sensei."

Jiraiya opened his eyes and grabbed for his pipe. Naruto handed him an already lit one.

"This vision of yours…is the problem ne?"

"Hai."

"Care to elaborate?"

Naruto gave up on the meditation and flopped down onto his back.

"I argued with you and Obaa-chan. I heard talk of a war with the Rock Village and other small nations. You broke your promise to me and I was in a henge jutsu for I couldn't show myself in Konoha."

Naruto stopped and reflected on his outburst.

"You died by the Uchiha's hands didn't you?"

Naruto glanced over at the old man.

"Kyuubi told me some of the…more disturbing details."

"Hai, the teme killed me."

He turned to look back at the sky and calmed his nerves.

"What promise did I break?"

"That you wouldn't drag me into a war and use me as a weapon without my consent."

Jiraiya sighed and drew a long drag on his pipe.

"Naruto you are a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. War is indeed upon us. And you must decide if you will fulfill a part of your destiny."

"So my destiny is to fight in an upcoming battle that could decide whether the five shinobi nations will go into a Fourth Ninja War."

"Maybe not fight."

"Peace talks aren't my strong point."

A messenger hawk flew in and landed on Jiraiya's shoulder. The old man withdrew the message, read it and scrawled out a reply.

"I am needed in a war council. Naruto speak with Kyuubi and ask for insight. Meanwhile, I will argue on your behalf for us."

Jiraiya vanished on the back of a toad and Naruto sat up. He went into a deep meditation and walked down the sewer. Once more he bowed down before the gate.

_"What do you want Naruto Uzumaki?"_

Kyuubi growled and his read eyes gleamed in the cages darkness.

"Sifu Kyuubi I come in search for guidance. Konoha is heading towards war with the other nations. What can I do?"

The room was silent for a long time and Naruto began to sweat. What if Kyuubi wouldn't help him?

_"I am a tool of destruction not peace. You need to seek another; a survivor of the previous three ninja wars."_

Naruto took a risk and glanced up. Kyuubi stared straight back at him.

"Someone is alive from that long ago?"

_"Do not doubt me boy. I know of a monk who lives in the Cloud Country. That is the man out must seek out to answer your question."_

Naruto moved until he was kneeling and stared at Kyuubi.

"Sifu, I don't know if I have the time for a mission like that."

The cage trembled, Kyuubi's whole face appeared and his chakra overflowed the room.

_"You don't have the time? I have been on this world for two millennia boy. Time is irrelevant and is not bound by human restraints."_

Naruto shielded his eyes from the onslaught.

"Gomen Sifu. What do you have to teach me?"

Kyuubi didn't answer but cradled Naruto in his red chakra. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mind.

_"Be patient Naruto Uzumaki. Learn from my memories and search for your answer."_

* * *

Hinata rose to her feet and looked out the window in the Hokage's council room. The war meeting had ended and now the shinobi and councilors spoke of other affairs. Her mind wandered from the room and came to a halt on a certain young blonde shinobi. A smile tugged her lips as she remembered the power she felt when she held onto him.

"Excuse me Lady Hinata?"

Hinata focused her gaze back into the room. A young well-dressed man stood in front of her and gazed down at her. Hinata looked up and took a step back.

"Yes?"

The man hesitated, obvious disappointment on his face at her step backwards. He recovered though and smiled at her.

"My name is Bane Hatate, son and heir of the Lord Tusoph of the Grasslands. I was wondering if I could have the honor of being your escort for the festival your village is having tomorrow?"

"Ano Bane Hatate, but I already have an escort for the festival tomorrow. I am pleased to have met you however and wish you happy tidings for today and tomorrow."

Hinata curtsied, retreated to her cousin and sister's side. Neji twitched with laughter and Hanabi raised a delicate hand to her mouth to hide her smile.

"Well said Lady Hinata."

Neji's eyes remained blank but his gentle pull on Hinata's sleeve to pull her near his side spoke volumes of his gratitude on how she diffused the situation.

"Tsk, tsk my elder sister. He had such good facial features and structure. You should have given him a chance."

Hanabi's smile betrayed her admonishing tone and she rolled her eyes to emphasize the point.

"Arigato Neji. Hanabi."

Neji took hold her elbow in his usual gentle grip and steered her out of the room and the tower. He let go of her elbow and fell in step behind the two Hyuuga women. Hanabi took this chance and rounded on her sister.

"All right spill! You told father last night you had no escort and that there was no need for one. Who is the guy that changed your mind?"

Hinata didn't answer and paid for some breadcrumbs from a nearby merchant. She walked on and entered the Hyuuga compound's garden gate.

"Hinaaataaa come on!"

Hinata sat on the pond's edge and fed the fish, which nibbled the breadcrumbs from her hand. A messenger talked with Neji and then ran off.

"Hinata-sama, a Naruto Uzumaki and Lord Jiraiya are here by your invitation."

Hinata smiled, stood up and was careful to smooth out her kimono. Hanabi gasped and spluttered behind her.

"Thank you nii-san. Walk with me?"

Neji nodded and fell in step behind her.

* * *

"You appear anxious Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya stopped fumbling with his pipe and sighed at the gate to the Hyuuga compound.

"The last time I was here…I created an uproar and I fear I lost favor with the Hyuuga's."

Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"Relax sensei. You know they'll forget all about that when my name reaches their o' holy council room."

Jiraiya squeezed his staff and glared at the wall.

"Naruto if they make one crack or remark I swear we can leave."

"No sensei. The Lady Hinata has extended a most…interesting invitation. Our early departure would be rude now wouldn't it?"

"Sometimes I regret teaching you manners…"

The gate opened and out came several branch members. They flanked the wall and protruded out in a slight line. Hiashi and the council walked out first, followed by Hinata and Hanabi.

"Lord Jiraiya to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Naruto saw the man's jaw twitch and he stepped forward in front his sensei. Jiraiya breathed easier and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"My my Hiashi, you haven't changed a bit. May I introduce my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki?"

The Hyuuga council stiffened and Hanabi cocked her head to the side. Naruto bowed but his gaze never lost focus. After a couple minutes of tense silence, Hinata rested a hand on her father's arm.

"Your apprentice?"

"Hai. He has grown powerful but that's not what this meeting is about is it Lady Hinata?"

Hinata stepped forward and glanced at the branch members that moved to shield her from the two outsiders. They fell back and muttered their apologies.

"Welcome. Naruto-san will you walk with me please?"

Everyone started at her suggestion. Jiraiya held his staff out in an aggressive stance at the branch members that went to grab Naruto. Naruto raised his hands in surrender and dropped to his knees.

"Um…are you sure that's what you want to do Lady Hinata?"

Hinata walked over to him and extended her hand.

"Of course I do. We have much to discuss if you're going to be my escort for the festival."

Naruto took her hand and got to his feet. He fought hard to retain the shudder at the tingles when their hands touched.

"If you wish milady."

Hiashi stepped forward.

"Hinata this…man…is your escort for the festival?"

"Hai father. You said the choice belonged to me."

Hiashi stared hard at Naruto who met his gaze without flinching. A breeze whispered and Naruto smiled a grim smile.

"I shall expect you back no later than midnight."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Don't make me regret my decision…Uzumaki-san."

Hinata nodded at her father, ignored the inquisitive stare of her sister and fell in step with Naruto. The couple walked in silence, Naruto not knowing what to say and Hinata waiting to ease his troubled mind once they arrived at their destination. When the arrived at the open field outside Konoha's gates, Hinata dropped all pretenses and fell into the flowers.

"Relax Naruto-kun. My father and the elders aren't here to judge you."

Naruto thanked God for that and laid down next to her, mindful of the distance. How he wished he could do what he did in the vision and hold her close to him. Nevertheless, that's what dreams are, dreams.

"Lady Hinata."

"Ne Naruto-kun, just Hinata. I am part of the Rookie Nine, not a porcelain doll."

"Ano Hinata-chan. Why did you pick me as your escort for the Kyuubi festival? I will be fighting most of the time."

oOoOoOo

Hinata picked up a flower and picked off the petals one by one.

"Because you are among one of the strongest ninja in Konoha."

Not to mention that she cared about him a lot and that he made her weak at the knees with his eyes and his smile…

"Heh, that's an unproven fact. I haven't fought Konoha shinobi in a while. I'm sure you've all gotten stronger by leaps and bounds."

Hinata giggled at him. He was so selfless at times.

"I'm sure you've gotten stronger Naruto-kun."

Naruto waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Hey if I have to call you Hinata, then I'm plain ol' Naruto. And yes I have."

He closed his fist in the air.

"Well there is a tournament at an abandoned village a couple of miles from here. You can enter if you want…"

* * *

Naruto propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her.

"Tournament huh? Who's in it?"

"Most of the villages' nin goes. The prize is five thousand ryos."

His eyes sparkled at the thought of fighting powerful shinobi and claiming the money prize. His eyes flicked down to her and over her body at the thought of her watching him fight. Now that was worth all the training and due pain.

"You going to enter?"

* * *

Hinata shook her head.

"The tournament is for male shinobi only. The kunoichi sit and watch with the crowd."

"Why can't the girls fight?"

Hinata's eyes softened at his indignant expression.

"It is a custom. Just like the guy's can't enter the dancing competition. This is a…younger shinobi tournament."

Naruto's eyes widened at her inference.

"You mean to say a teenage tournament. And dancing. And that stuff…"

Hinata giggled again.

"Hai Naruto and that stuff."


	13. Kyuubi Festival & A New Mission

Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder and locked his apartment door. He walked down to the street and pulled his cloak closer around him. His features were shadowed but his intense blue eyes shone like fire from underneath his hood.

"Phew, here it goes."

He strode down the street, careful to keep to the back alleys and arrived at the Hyuuga compound. Before he could knock, branch members slid out of a crack in the gate and surrounded him.

"What is your business stranger?"

Naruto scowled at them from underneath his hood but remained motionless.

"I am here by the Lady's Hinata's invitation."

He knew how he looked. The cloak clung to his shoulders and shrouded his form, rendering him near indistinguishable. It was a dull midnight black, absorbing light with flecks of orange. He smirked, as the cloak's full potential was not realized until nightfall.

"We have orders for a few guests to enter. What are you? Who are you?"

Naruto shifted so his face became visible from the depths of his cloak.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Where the horizons meet sparks a sunrise and sunset."

"And from those eternal motions comes the cycle of life and death."

The Hyuuga has stood down and opened the gate. Neji rose from the courtyard and met him.

"Good afternoon Naruto."

Naruto shook Neji's hand.

"Hai Neji. The afternoon is perfect for the beginning of the festival."

Neji smiled and led him into the main house. The walls were a deep warm brown color and intricate woodwork framed the archways.

"Hiashi-sama would like to meet with you before you leave."

Naruto's eyes darkened but he nodded. Neji stopped in front of a sliding doorway and opened it.

"Hiashi-sama, Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you."

"Hai Neji."

Neji nodded his head at Naruto and slid the door shut behind the tall blonde. Naruto remained impassive, Hiashi wanted this meeting, let him run the show.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, the man my daughter chose for her escort?"

Naruto removed his hood and stared at Hiashi.

"Why she chose you I do not know. However, this is her choice. If she dies, I am sure you know your life is forfeit."

Naruto nodded. Did Hiashi not know of his bloodline? Hiashi sat down behind his desk and steeped his fingers.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Do you not know of my bloodline?"

Hiashi peered closer at him and recognition dawned in his eyes.

"You claim that birthright?"

"I have but it chose me as well."

Naruto pulled his cloak and shirt off his left shoulder. Hiashi's eyes widened in recognition at the flash tattoo on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well now, seems we have a deeper understanding then."

Naruto nodded and pulled his cloak back into place. Hiashi bowed his head in mutual respect and agreement and went back to his writings.

* * *

Hinata peered over at Naruto and sighed.

"You could take off that cloak now Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan please…."

Hinata smiled and tugged his hood down. His skin was soft, not at all what she expected it to be but it was tense beneath her fingertips. Before the rational part of her brain kicked in, she traced his facial features and smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Come on the festival waits."

Naruto opened his eyes and Hinata lost herself in them. Without a word, he pushed her forward by her lower back into the festival. She stayed close to him with a secretive smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

"Didn't Naruto say he would be here?"

Sakura craned her neck to look around the restaurant again. The restaurant was crowded and noisy but Naruto's blonde hair was absent from the fray.

"Relax Sakura, if he said he'd be here, he'll be here."

Sakura glared at Ino but obliged and slunk into the booth. The Rookie Nine with a few exceptions met at an upscale restaurant every Kyuubi Festival to be together one last time before their lives made them go their separate ways.

"Hey, he's here now with Hinata."

Sakura whipped her head around and her eyes rested upon the couple. Naruto towered over Hinata, escorting her through the crowd and used subtle gestures of his body to keep a protective circle around her. Hinata's eyes could be seen twinkling from where she stood and she had a warm grace about her.

"Wow. Look at them…."

Sakura snapped out of her daze at the sound of Ino's voice and saw Tenten and Ino gazing at the couple. She turned her attention back to them and fought to control a pang of jealousy. A few minutes later Naruto and Hinata slipped through the well-wishers and talkative patrons and made it to the table.

"Hinata! You made it!"

Ino and Tenten slid over around the circular booth to make room for her. Rock Lee, Neji, and Chouji did the same for Naruto on the other side.

"Arigato Ino-chan. You know I wouldn't miss this night for the world."

* * *

The conversation resumed but Naruto hung back and watched the banter between his friends. Although he had not seen them in a few years, his attention kept slipping back to Hinata. The way her eyes sparkled at the new gossip, the smoothness of her skin and her melodic laugh. He treasured her laugh the most because it brought a freshness and sense of belonging into his now cold, apathetic life.

"Eh Naruto, you going to answer the question?"

"I'd have to disagree. There is no reason for us to go to war with Iwa."

Shikamaru nodded with an impressed gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Ino looked dumbfounded. How did he hear the conversation when while staring at Hinata? She was sure her ploy would bring embarrassment on the soon to be "IT" couple.

"Let's get out of here. The restaurants to crowded and noisy."

The group stood up and Naruto once again shielded Hinata with his body from the crowd. His quiet but commanding presence cleared the way.

"Hey Hinata, might want to protect your man…"

* * *

Hinata snapped out of staring at Naruto when Ino squirmed in beside her. Without causing attention to be drawn upon herself she glanced around and saw many girls staring at Naruto with lust filled eyes. Sudden jealousy overcame her and she slid closer to Naruto until her back was resting against his solid chest. She felt him stiffen, but with their current setting, he could not do anything, much to her satisfaction. A second glance around the exit of the restaurant replaced the jealousy within her with smugness. The women now turned their attention to her and their eyes were filled with jealousy. She smiled to herself because she had told the staring women/girls with her action that Naruto was hers and that she had taken a bold step in her relationship with him. Her cheeks tinted a light pink when one of Naruto's hands rested on her hip.

"Almost there and then the people can stop staring."

Hinata jumped when his hot breath blew on her ear and her knees went weak. The group reached the door and the air cooled Hinata's flushed face. She turned around to glare at Naruto but found his intense blue eyes already upon hers. The couple was oblivious to Ino's satisfied smirk and Sakura's wistful one.

"So…Hinata…we're going to split up and meet back up in time for the fireworks like usual."

Hinata wrenched her gaze away from Naruto's and met Ino's smug one. She fought the instinctive blush and nodded.

"Hai. That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Naruto pushed aside the crowd, mindful of the distance between the wild festivalgoer's, himself and Hinata. She had said a quick goodbye to the rest of their friends and dragged him down the main street in Konoha.

"Stop with the long face. This is a festival and you are going to enjoy it."

Naruto smiled at her rather childish reason. Didn't she know that being with her was enjoyment enough for him? As the memories of their day flashed before him, his eyes twinkled. The staring between them over a late snack. The fact that every time a woman would stare at him, talk to him or come too close to him, Hinata would back up to him until she was flush against him.

"Ooh look at those flowers. Hanabi would love them."

Naruto chuckled as he followed her into a secluded square where flowers exploded in vibrant colors. He watched as she fingered a black one with gold lines coming out from the center.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

* * *

Hinata turned and looked up at him. When had he moved behind her?

"Oh nothing. This is a rare flower that only blooms high up in the mountains."

"Why don't you purchase it then?"

Hinata shook her head.

"No, no. It would be improper for me to purchase a flower like this for myself."

* * *

Naruto watched her move on and when her back was turned, he picked the flower from the display. He caught the clerk's eye, who came over with a smile and took the flower.

* * *

"Come on Naruto. We're going to be late."

"Oi, slow down. Isn't against the rules for a lady to go skipping down the street?"

Hinata twirled and stuck her tongue out at him. She gave an exaggerated sigh and tapped her foot. Naruto flopped down beside her on the bench and looked up at the sky. The moonlight shone down on Konoha and bathed it in silver light.

"It's so peaceful."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. He saw the messenger hawk flying towards them and he knew the moment was ruined. He caught Hinata's inquisitive glare.

"Hinata-chan…"

The messenger hawk screeched and landed on Naruto's outstretched arm. He took the message off, read it and scribbled a reply. The hawk screeched again and took off into the night. Naruto stood and Hinata mimicked him.

"Please follow me Hinata-chan. I need to get you back to the safety of our friends."

Hinata nodded, her gaze saddened but she followed him back into the village square. The air was heavy with a saddened tension and their friends noticed it when they arrived at the meeting point.

"I'm sorry to damper the mood but I must leave Hinata-chan with you for the remainder of the evening. Obaa-chan wants to see me right away."

Naruto watched his friend's faces fall and another tear opened in his heart. The young men nodded at him and Sakura embraced him.

"I'll be back soon Sakura-chan. No use worrying ne?"

The pink haired kunoichi stepped back and nodded.

"Come back idiot."

Naruto turned to Hinata who was flanked by Neji and Kiba. He pulled a bundle of tissue paper from inside his jacket and held it out to her. Her eyes questioned him but he just smiled and nodded. She took the parcel, peaked inside and looked back up at him in surprise.

"Arigato Hinata-chan."

In a swirl of leaves, he was gone.

* * *

The Konohakahagure Interrogation building was a secluded ominous dark spot on the village's usual cheerful disposition. The shinobi avoided the area and the civilians felt dread whenever they were near. A cloaked figure moved in the shadows of the trees and walked up to the entrance. The ANBU guards remained stoic as the figure stepped inside. Dimmed passageways led down into the earth and an eerie silence followed the figure. A door swung open and light spilled out into the hallway before the door shut and darkness reigned once more.

"Glad you could make it Naruto."

"Came as soon as I could Obaa-chan."

Naruto, features still hidden walked over to the window. His intense gaze cut clear into the man hunched in the corner of his cell.

"What did he do?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"We've been trying to find out. Ibiki hasn't broken him yet."

"Then why did you call me here?"

Tsunade turned away from the window and leveled her gaze at her adopted son.

"I need you to go to the Hidden Cloud Village and retrieve some information about a certain shinobi. Along the way I need you to assemble a team and rescue some hostages."

Naruto's eyes lost their gleam and turned to ice. Leave it to Obaa-chan to break a happy mood and remind him why he now stood in full shinobi gear.


	14. Examination of the Past & Breaking Walls

Naruto sat on the lip of the Fourth Hokage's chin the morning after the festival, sheltered from the elements and from anyone who was trying to look for him. He had closed off his chakra signature hours ago and even in his meditative state kept a wary sense on the surrounding area. The wind blasted the weather worn monuments and a red sun rose on the horizon. Didn't a red sun mean blood had been spilled the night before?

Naruto shook off the thought; he needed to concentrate if he was gong to come up with a battle plan for his mission. He remained divided on the mission components. Half of him liked the idea of having two companions his age on a mission. The last time he had teammates was years ago, before he left on the training pilgrimage. The other half of him resented the idea of teammates. He had been trained to fight by himself or at the most, in with a single partner.

"Neh, seems like I have no choice. Guess it's about time I find out who my teammates are."

Naruto stood and stretched his body as far as it would go. After his back gave a couple satisfactory cracks, he walked off the lip of his father's upper lip. The wind whistled in his ears, his clothing flapped and his eyes teared up, but the biggest idiotic grin spread across his face as he fell. With a simple twitch of his body, Naruto angled for the lake beneath the Hokage Mountain. Little dots became visible as he neared the ground, which he identified as the Academy Students. If possible, Naruto's idiotic grin widened and he started to spin his body. The momentum of the fall, his body weight and now the added motion of his spin made quite the impact on the water of the lake when Naruto hit. Just for laughs, he let loose with his chakra when he hit and made the water splash even more dramatic and bigger.

"Gwaah! Who the heck was that?"

"Some crazy blonde man!"

"Itan says he fell from the sun!"

Naruto's head appeared from the lakes center and his hearty laugh could be heard. He started to swim to shore and when his feet hit the lakeside, he shook most of the water off himself. He looked over to the Academy students and grinned his trademark foxy grin.

"Ahiyo. That sure was fun. If you are sneaky, enough you can do it around two o' clock. The Chunin are usually lax-"

"Naruto Uzumaki what the heck were you thinking dropping off the Hokage Mountain into the middle of the lake like that? Where you even thinking at all? Sometimes I wonder if you even use that brain of your-"

Naruto loped an arm around Kurenai's shoulders and grinned back at the petrified Academy students. He winked and turned his attention back to the furious red-eyed woman.

"Ah Kurenai-sensei, good to see you too. Been a long time since I've received one of your infamous mothers scolding. By the way, how's the kid doing?"

Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing at the rapid change of expressions on the Jonin's face.

"Naruto what are you doing here? You interrupted a very crucial history lessons about the former Hokage's."

Naruto let go of Kurenai and walked behind the students. He knelt in the middle of them and pointed to the first Hokage.

"See the one all the way to the left? He founded Konoha and was this big tough big shot. I think that his eyes look better when painted purple and yellow and he has stars on each cheek."

Naruto dodged Kurenai as she attempted to grab his ear.

"The Second Hokage was pretty cool too. He had the knack for water jutsu's. His mastery of it was so great that he could do the most complicated water jutsu's even when there was no water around. Personally, I think he must have been a loner to practice water jutsu that much. Nah, I bet he was a crackin' ladies man."

Naruto's face widened into a feral smile at the Academy students who looked at him as if he had three heads. With a quick back flip, he managed to dodge Kurenai for a second time.

"The Third Hokage was a dinosaur. He always wore the traditional Kage robes and loved calligraphy. He came back out of retirement. He's my favorite because he'd always try and out eat me in ramen at the weirdest times at the strangest hours of the night."

The students were now so shocked that Naruto imagined he could've told them the moon was made of cheese and they'd believe it. He slid between Kurenai's legs and popped up on the railing at the other end of the clearing.

"Now the Fourth Hokage is my arch rival. He was the Yondaime, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He could level an entire battlefield of enemy shinobi with this special transportation jutsu he created. He also was a master of seals and defeated the great Nine Tailed Fox years ago. Way before you were even born. He's my rival because it's said he was and still is the greatest Hokage known to date. Psh. Just wait ol' man, I'll squash ya!"

Naruto flickered and laughed as Kurenai almost vaulted over the railing in a final attempt to seize him.

"The Fifth Hokage is the only woman Hokage known to date and is the only Hokage that I gave a nickname to. Since I'm teaching you, a history lesson I'll keep the less glamorous details in the dark….but Obaa-chan is crazy. Loopy. Wacked out. She's got it in for me I tell ya…."

The ground exploded beneath Naruto's feet and he jumped into the air to avoid the fissure. He twisted to the side and saw twin blonde pigtails. Naruto grinned and completed his spin to land on the balls of his feet. He flipped backwards again to avoid another earth shattering punch and landed on the railing beside Kurenai.

"Obaa-chan! How pleasant of you to join us."

"Naruto Uzumaki when I get my hands on you I'm going to…"

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side.

"You're going to what Hokage? We do have impressionable Academy students here ya know…."

He grinned as the fact dawned on Tsunade and she let her chakra filled hands fall to her sides. She put on a sweet smile and wagged a finger at him.

"Easy now Naruto. I just might have to pull you from that A ranked mission you want."

If Tsunade had been expecting Naruto to drop to his knees and beg her not to do that, she was wrong. Naruto's eyes twinkled but turned a darker shade of blue and his smile turned roguish.

"Alright Obaa-chan. If you want me off the mission then I'll step down."

Naruto's grin widened as Tsunade's jaw fell to the floor. Naruto turning down a mission?

"What are you playing at Naruto?"

Naruto turned his back on everyone and his eyes turned red as he stared out to the horizon. The wind picked up around him and his clothes rustled in the wind.

"You know what was so great about the Hokage's midgets? They knew what the essence of being a shinobi was and they revered that as if it were their lives. They trained to be the best shinobi they could be and set Konoha's goals above their own. They were the wielder of the Wheel of Fire, the central pillar of Konoha's foundations, a father figure to every Konoha citizen and shinobi."

Naruto turned back to them and his face was serious. He pointed at each one of the Academy students and gave each a hard glare.

"Don't disrespect their sacrifices. Train like theirs no tomorrow. Always look for ways to improve yourself. But never, never, and I mean never let the bonds between you and your teammates rust out or break."

In a flash of whirling leaves, Naruto disappeared into Konoha.

* * *

Naruto dropped down onto the floor of the Council Hall half an hour after he talked to the Academy students and met the cold stares of the Konoha council with an expressionless one. He sat down in the empty seat in the center of the hall and found a vacant point on the wall behind the council. Thirteen people; six women and seven men, would decide his fate in the grand scheme of the shinobi's world of politics. Thirteen sets of eyes bore into him and tried their hardest to dissect him. He knew they disliked him and wished to detain him in any way possible. He knew this but he still antagonized them and gave them all headaches.

"Uzumaki Naruto, why do you enter this hall in such a disgraceful way for the shinobi?"

Naruto delved deeper into himself and focused on his strategies for the mission in a couple hours time. The audience assembled on the three levels of the Council Hall held their breath and sweat dropped when Naruto didn't answer.

"Did you not hear the question Uzumaki Naruto?"

Yes that would do. If Naruto and his team could form the classic triangle formation and push them to the ocean then everything would work out just perfect….

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are required to respond. It is part of your oath as a shinobi."

"Forgive my less then conventional entrance Council. I ask for your forgiveness."

The audience gasped and the temperature in the hall dropped around ten degrees. Naruto's tone was as impassive as his face.

"You are called here because there are aspects of your mission report that need to be gone over in detail. If you cooperate this will be quick, efficient and painless. You will be able to return to your dwellings and head out in time for your mission later tonight."

Naruto didn't respond. His mind had gone back to the strategies needed to obtain complete success on his mission. Many of the councilors sighed and pinched the bridges of their noses. Tsunade waved her hand and the examination began.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you write in your report that your battle with the former Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame was drawn out to a bridge between the Hidden Rock Village and the Land of Grass. However, our own reports indicate that the battle was fought in an open field of rocks. Explain."

Naruto imagined himself in a dark hallway in the clap house were the hostages were suspected to be held. He tried to picture the dimensions and visibility. The weatherman had predicted a clear night on the night the rescue attempt was to be held via his charts and instruments. If that were the case then he and his team would have to slink along the floor or crawl up on the ceiling to avoid the moonlight, which would shine through the windows. The diagram of the clap house showed the house having large expansive windows. Easy to get in and easy to get out but….

"Uzumaki Naruto answer the question."

The sound of a hand slamming down on the table drew Naruto out of his mind and he sighed on the inside. This meeting was pointless; the council was berating him on purpose. They were trying to bait him into saying something stupid and ignorant so they could hold him back in the shinobi ranks.

"The battle started out on the bridge between the Grasslands and the Hidden Rock Village but Kisame had wanted more space for his water jutsu. The narrow bridge hampered his ability to trap me in a spot where he could slam me with his jutsu and not hit himself."

"And in allowing the battle to shift to the Grasslands territory and you entered a neutral nation. They now can file suit against us for border infringement and national security."

"Hai."

The audience murmured at Naruto's concise answer. He didn't deny it or try to explain why the battle had shifted.

"You don't seem too worried about this fact Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know of the penalties this could put on your permanent record?"

"Hai."

"And you don't show the slightest notion of fear. You won't try and excuse your actions?"

"No."

His straight answers seemed to unnerve the council because they halted their verbal assault for a few minutes.

"Very well, we will take that into consideration. Uzumaki Naruto did you endanger anyone else's life while fighting former Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"No."

"Where was Jiraiya-sama at this time?"

"Watching from the bridge."

"Did you warn him of the impending battle and tell him to stay away or did he try and fight with you?"

Naruto slipped back into his mission strategy session and pulled up the mental file of the rank and strength of the hostage's guards. This was the one uncertainty of the mission. The spies' reports were vague, incomplete about what the guards looked like, or what their skill levels were.

"Uzumaki Naruto focus your attention back here now."

"Jiraiya-sama tried to join the fight but I made sure he wouldn't enter the battle."

A few of the councilors scoffed.

"How did you manage this?"

Naruto's eyes flashed with amusement for a second before they became void of emotion once more.

"I played on his weaknesses and used them to my advantage."

"Stop beating around the bush Uzumaki Naruto. What did you do?"

"I used a ninjutsu and then a combination of a genjutsu and taijutsu maneuver to restrain him."

"Be specific Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's eyes flickered again and a ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I used my Harem Jutsu to distract Jiraiya-sama and then tied him to a tree with chakra enforced bindings."

Many members in the audience snickered and laughed with the mental image of Naruto's Harem Jutsu working on Jiraiya.

"The Council Hall needs to remain silent during the examination. Explain in greater detail Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am afraid the Harem Jutsu is not something that can be explained councilor."

The councilor's looked indignant and their faces turned red from anger.

"Are you inferring that-?"

"No councilors. I am not inferring that you are too dumb to understand the Harem Jutsu. I am saying however that I cannot be accurate in describing the jutsu."

The councilor's calmed down one by one and an elder one raised a hand in a suggestive motion.

"Perhaps you can show us then."

Naruto's eyes twinkled and he crossed his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Twenty Naruto's appeared in the center of the Council Hall. All of them crossed their fingers and definite smirks where on their faces.

"Transform."

"Transform."

"Transform."

A large cloud of smoke billowed throughout the hall and feminine giggles came from the center. The smoke dissipated and twenty naked young women with an odd relation to Naruto winked, blew kisses and giggled at the councilors. Pandemonium broke loose as the male councilors and other males in the audience suffered massive nosebleeds and fainted where they sat. Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk and her loud voice resonated throughout the hall.

"Order. I will have order in this hall."

The commotion died down and everyone looked at Tsunade.

"Naruto, release the jutsu already."

Another poof of smoke echoed throughout the hall and Naruto sat in his chair, face once again male and expressionless.

"Due to the fact that the majority of the council is not able to participate in the examination, I hereby declare this meeting adjourned for now. Dismissed."

Naruto rose from his chair and walked out of the door before anyone could make their way over and congratulate him.

* * *

Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed and looked over to the edge of the Genin training field to see Hinata standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Hai Hinata-chan?"

"Would you mind if I join you?"

Naruto patted the ground next to him and looked back up at the setting sun. The sunset was beautiful tonight. The last fiery rays of orange, yellow, red and a light black fought with each other. The effect was one of eclectic beauty, almost masculine. Naruto felt Hinata kneel beside him, her legs tucked beneath her.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

"Hai I'm fine. Just wanted to see one last Konoha sunset before I leave."

A comfortable silence stretched between the pair. Naruto felt a drop of wetness hit his cheek and he looked up. Hinata wiped her eyes and looked away from him.

"Ano Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

Naruto sat up and rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I can't go with you on this mission can I?"

Naruto started but his face softened.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but not this time."

"Why not?"

Naruto had expected this question but had fought within himself for an answer.

"I can't risk you being hurt. Your father told me to protect you and if you're there on the battlefield I can't concentrate."

Hinata fell to her side and shook with silent tears.

"You …still…think of me….as that…little Genin…don't…you?"

Naruto acted on instinct and cradled Hinata against him. He relished the sensation of holding her close to him and he rocked side to side.

"No no no Hinata-chan. I never though of you as "that little Genin" as you call it. To me you were a shinobi just like me, someone who was trying to prove their worth to someone precious to them."

"Then why can't I go with you?"

Naruto pulled her closer to him and cursed his hormones for kicking in when her body was flush against his.

"I don't want to lose another one of my precious people. You are one of my most precious people and I would be devastated if you were hurt or killed."

Hinata hiccupped and clenched her fists tighter against his jacket.

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned against the top of her head.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Naruto halted in front of the Hyuuga compound's main gate and stared down the guards. After a terse explanation, they opened the gate and Naruto met the ever-present Neji who still sat in the center of the courtyard.

"Oi what the heck do you do all day? Sit and wait for the gate to open?"

Despite his annoyed, gruff tone, Naruto smiled at his friend. Neji's eyes crinkled like Kakashi's but he didn't smile.

"Every day all the time Naruto."

Naruto shifted the sleeping form of Hinata in his arms and walked closer to Neji.

"Take good care of her while I'm gone alright?"

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded and took his older cousin.


	15. Missions Never End

Hinata opened her eyes and sat up in shock. She was in her room, in her pajamas and she could not feel Naruto's chakra signature anywhere. She wrenched the covers to the side and hurried out of her room.

"He left last night Hinata. You won't find him here for a while."

Hinata turned in the hallway and saw her younger sister Hanabi at the other end.

"How did I get home? How did I end up in my-"

Hanabi's small smile turned into a wickedly huge one.

"The blonde guy carried you through the courtyard with you clutching onto him like no tomorrow and into the house. He winked at Neji and father before he disappeared into your room. In a couple minutes he walked out and left. Me being the darling sister I am, rushed into your room and found you under the covers, asleep and changed."

Hinata resembled a tomato and Hanabi held in her laughter. She though the redness was due to embarrassment.

"I'm going to get changed and then come back to hurt you…"

Hanabi ran for her life.

* * *

Naruto flew across a tree branch and reached for another. Shikamaru and Shino were half a step behind him. The trio had moved fast and the clap house stood like a beacon in Naruto's eyes. Without a word they climbed the building until they reached the roof.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru muttered something about the mission being troublesome and disappeared into the shadows. Literally.

"Shino."

"Hai."

The quiet bug master climbed into the chimney and made his way down into the dark depths.

"And now I wait."

Naruto sat down and assumed the lotus position. The silence netted him but he pushed it aside. The wind caressed him with cold fingers and he shivered.

"Naruto I have an opportunity."

"Shino?"

"All is well here."

"Take it then Naara."

Naruto crawled over to the skylight window and peered inside. The men holding the hostages stored storage at the loft of the building. He smashed the skylight and dropped to the ground with a grin. His part in the mission was to be a distraction so Shikamaru and Shino could get in undetected. The sound of approaching footsteps came his way along with hurried whispers.

"Come on hurry up."

"Move to the other door."

Naruto perked at the last order and scanned the room for the supposed other door. Before he could determine where it was, the door in front of him opened and two men charged in. A beam of light came behind him from the other door.

"Only one Leaf shinobi huh? And a clumsy one at that."

Three more men pressed in behind him and both groups closed in. Some of them drew weapons and others dropped into loose guard stances.

"I'll be sure to send your head with your headband attacked back to Konoha."

The man clutched his throat and Naruto stood behind him. The man's blood sprayed on Naruto's lower facemask. Anger boiled inside of him and coursed through his veins. The other men rushed in and Naruto dispatched of them as well.

"Never insult Konoha."

He moved out of the room and shut the door. Naruto stood on the second floor, high above the foyer on the first floor. The floor below was ablaze with light and cast him and the second floor in eerie shadows. A young man walked across the floor and Naruto pounced on him.

"Aiyaa!"

Naruto landed on the man with a knee on his chest and another on his windpipe, which was crushed on the completion of his jump. Naruto moved off the man and closed his eyes. He made rapid hand signs and pressed his hand into the ground.

"Chakra Finder Jutsu."

Pale blue lines raced across the floor. Three went dead, two turned a brighter blue, (which meant Konoha shinobi were nearby) and one pulsed a vibrant red. Naruto opened his eyes and growled.

"Oi Naruto you there?"

"Come in Uzumaki-san."

Naruto pressed his earpiece.

"What do you want?"

"Shino has pinpointed the leader and I have the hostages secure."

"I'll be right there Shino."

Naruto canceled the jutsu and followed Shino's chakra signature. He stood in front of the house, Shino to his left, a man to his right and Shikamaru could be seen in the woods with a small crowd of girls.

"So the rescue team is now complete. Didn't think I was so important that Konoha would send a full team after me."

Naruto walked next to Shino and placed a hand on his shoulder. The other shinobi nodded and retreated to where Shikamaru stood.

"I have to admit, your plan was flawless. The distraction upstairs, the shinobi popping up unexpected out of the chimney no less and one appearing out of the shadows."

The wind ruffled the man's coat and Naruto's half facemask.

"I didn't know what was up till you broke the skylight. My men went upstairs and I to the cellar. Lo and behold, my girls are gone and my men dead."

The man reached inside his jacket and withdrew a seven-foot long scythe. He twirled it around and slammed it into the ground.

"What is your name silent shinobi?"

"That does not matter. I know who you are. Why don't you show me your true form Reno Sangetsa?"

The man showed no surprise to Naruto's statement and unsnapped his jacket. The jacket fell away and a crimson cloak fluttered free in the breeze.

"So you know my name. I am not surprised. Everyone has heard of the great Reno Sangetsa. For I am called-"

"Flash Cry, the man with unbeatable speed."

Reno grinned a malicious grin and picked up his scythe.

"Now you've gone and piqued my curiosity. How do you know so much about me?"

Naruto took off his coat and jacket.

"Reno Sangetsa, transform already."

Reno smirked and made two hand signs. The air around him crackled with chakra and flashed purple. He raised his head and grabbed his scythe.

"You've only sealed your death Konoha shinobi."

Naruto pressed his hands together and closed his eyes. Red chakra whipped up around him, his whisker marks grew more ragged and the red chakra surrounded him. Naruto opened his eyes and red demon stared at purple.

"Ah, now all the pieces fall into place. When I beat you Naruto Uzumaki, I will spread the tale of your defeat all over the land and my brother Soulless will be avenged."

Reno shot forward and made a thrust at Naruto's chest. Sparks flew when Naruto drew his katana and parried the strike to the side. Reno's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're not the only one with fast reflexes."

Naruto knocked away the scythe with his arm and slashed at Reno. The weapon master twirled his scythe and blocked the blow. He countered with a round house kick and when Naruto ducked, he swung upwards with his scythe, intent on killing the blonde.

* * *

Red is the color of many things. Red is the color of roses and apples, a status symbol on clothes and the color associated with anger. Red is also the color of blood.

Naruto stood in a defensive guard stance and Reno matched him. Reno's cloak was long cut off and with numerous slash marks all along the length. He had a gash underneath his right eye, a long one from right hip to left shoulder on his front and favored his left leg because of a severed Achilles tendon in his right calf. His scythe was notched, almost hewn through on parts of the staff but his eyes still gleamed purple.

"You're good Uzumaki. Toughest opponent I've faced in a long time."

"Tch."

Naruto had discarded his cloak and jacket before the battle and this left him in a black tank top. His face was muddy and he suffered a deep gash on his right forearm, but like Reno, still had Kyuubi's eyes and aura.

"You sound like those friggin Uchiha with their hn's. It's annoying!"

Reno flashed in, disappearing and reappearing for brief snatches of time.

"Aaah!"

Naruto twisted to the side at the last moment. His arms shook from the effort to knock aside the savage thrust and Reno stumbled past. In a fluid motion, Naruto reached behind him, split his katana in two and threw one of them into Reno's back.

"Ugh…"

Naruto walked over to Reno and kicked his legs so he fell to his knees. He pulled the katana out of Reno's back, wiped it clean and sheathed it.

"Who is your leader Sangetsa?"

Reno coughed up blood and chuckled.

"Cheap trick you pulled there Uzumaki. Using the second sword like that at the end. Didn't even know you had two…"

"Tactical decision. I had to deceive you. Who's your leader?"

"Guess that's the price you want huh? Promise me one thing before I pass."

"What?"

"Take my headband, cloak, and scythe back to the Hidden Cloud Village and give them to my brother."

Naruto snapped into a daydream back to when they fought Zabuza on the bridge in the Land of Waves. His request of Kakashi. Naruto let his eyes return to normal, his red aura receded and he sheathed his other katana.

"Sure thing."

"His name is Kaden Aito, our leader. We are called Kizuke…and…"

Naruto laid Sangetsu down on his back.

"That's enough. Be at peace in your final moments."

Reno tried to smile. Naruto retrieved his battle gear along with his own and walked over to his squad.

"Your mission is complete so you can return to Konoha. I have a second one to accomplish."

"What about your wound Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto grinned and showed his bandaged arm to Shino.

"Good as new. Come on now, I'm sure these ladies would like to return home."

Shino nodded and turned back to escort the girls back to Konoha. Shikamaru stood his ground.

"What do you want me to tell her?"

An uncharacteristic serious look came over Naruto's face. He reached behind him, pulled off the Hokage necklace and handed it to the Naara genius.

"Nothing that needs to be said."

Naruto saw the pity in Shikamaru's eyes but his friend didn't say anything and left with the others.

"Aiya. Kitsune for Kyuubi."

* * *

Hinata stood by one of the gates that led into Konoha and ran down the road when she saw Shikamaru and Shino with a bunch of girls. Sakura ran beside her and her medic's eyes roamed over all of them.

"Casualties?"

"Taken care of."

"Wounded?"

"…none…"

Both girls picked up on Shikamaru's hesitation.

"Well?"

"Taken care of. Man how troublesome…"

Hinata hung back with Shikamaru and Shino while Sakura escorted the girls to the hospital. She saw her look over her shoulder back at them but saw that the medic side win over.

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

"He had a double mission. We didn't know about it until we prepared to come back to the village."

Shikamaru twisted his forearm and out slipped Naruto's necklace from Tsunade he had won off her. Shikamaru handed it to her and she took it with caution.

"He said nothing needed to be explained or said."

Hinata understood Naruto's message and slipped the necklace around her neck. She bowed to her friends and disappeared back into Konoha.

* * *

Naruto drew his cloak closer around him and walked down the streets of Kumo. The streets were narrower than Konoha's and the buildings towered into the clouds. Kumo consisted of four levels, each disappearing a little bit more into the ever present clouds.

"Chakra Find Jutsu."

Once again Naruto pressed his hand into the ground and numerous webs shot out from the center of his hand. After a couple of minutes a thread turned golden and Naruto focused his chakra into it. The thread turned silver and vibrated.

"If the Jinchuuriki isn't here, then what is this chakra?"

Naruto stood up and exited the alley. The people moved around him but he closed his eyes and dived into his sub consciousness.

"Sifu Kyuubi, what is this chakra?"

"This is not one of the Biju as our chakra has a unique signature. What color was the thread?"

"Silver and the thread gave off strong vibrations."

"How thick was the thread?"

"It wasn't."

Naruto's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead.

"Yes kitsune, the thread belongs to a child, a powerful one at that."

Naruto opened his eyes and moved in with the crowd.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the Hokage's office door and waited to be called for. She had walked her immediately after returning to the Hyuuga compound and changing into something more formal after meeting Shikamaru and Shino at the gate.

"Hai."

She entered the room and saw that a meeting was taking place. Danzo, Tsunade, Jiraiya, her father, Gaara and two or three emissaries/diplomats from powerful politicians were seated at a table.

"Ano, I will come back another time."

Hinata made to go back out the door.

"Oh no, please come in and take a seat. 'Bout time the meeting closed anyway…"

Hinata turned towards Jiraiya who sat on a window seat. He was looking out the window and smoking his pipe.

"I know you came to speak with me and I apologize for not meeting you earlier."

Hinata closed the door and sat down on a couch across the room.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm afraid you can't cancel the meeting like that."

"Oh I know that, but I can get up and leave. And since I represent a third of the Sannin and stand in the stead for Naruto Uzumaki, one of the two remaining Biju, the meeting can't continue if I leave."

Jiraiya stood and walked to the door. He opened it and motioned for Hinata to go through.

"Jiraiya-san! This is no time for petty personal troubles. The nations are at tension."

"And I fear they will be for a while Hiashi-san. A couple of hours won't hurt."

Jiraiya left the room and Hinata followed on his heels.

"Man's got style Hiashi, got to give him that…"

Hinata shut the door with a small smile at the Hokage's comment.


	16. The Kid & The Return Home

Naruto walked through the gate to the third level and glanced around from underneath his hood. His half facemask was in place and the cloud cover all but made him invisible to the naked eye.

"Where are you?"

The third level appeared to be empty or far less crowded than the lower two. The vibrations in his hand vibrated strongest here and Naruto closed the gate.

"I know you're here on this level and you're nearby. I'm on a mission to find you and I wish to speak with you."

Naruto made a series of hand signs and held the jutsu within him.

"Please, I cannot return back to my village until I speak with you."

The clouds shifted and swirled around him. He could feel the child's overbearing chakra and the child's chakra billowed out around him.

"Please do not let it come to blows. I have no desire to fight you."

The child's chakra spiked at those words and a flash could be seen all around the clouds. Naruto slammed his hands together to release the jutsu.

"Wind Style: Clearing Wind Jutsu."

Naruto infused his chakra with the air around him and forced a twenty-foot circle to be cleared of clouds around him. A small boy sat in a corner of the street, knees pulled to his chest and one tight fist raised in the air. Naruto could feel the pressure of the boy's chakra in the fist and he hurried over to him. He reached out with extreme gentleness and closed his larger hand over the boy's.

"Aiya Kitsune for Kyuubi, believe it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The boy forced his hand open and an explosion sent Naruto backwards…hard. He crashed to the ground and slid until he hit the gate. Pain flared up his back but he rose to his feet and stared hard through the clouds. He could not see the boy but his chakra remained in the same area.

"Please listen to me! I don't want to fight you."

Naruto saw the clouds billow out in a coil fashion and flew backwards as another explosion hit him. He crashed into a market stand and the wooden beams fell on top of him.

"I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

Naruto clambered to his feet and made a series of hand signs.

"Clearing Wind Jutsu."

He pumped more chakra into the jutsu then last time and the clouds cleared in the entire field of combat. Before the child could react, he started running towards him. He forced chakra into his fingertips of his left hand and blue chakra flames appeared on each fingertip.

"Five Prong Chakra Seal!"

Naruto shoved his hand into the boy's chest and sealed away most of the boy's chakra. The boy slumped over and Naruto caught him before he could reach the ground.

"I am truly sorry for what I just did. Please believe me when I say this."

The child's eyes closed and he passed out in Naruto's arms. The clouds swirled back in and covered the pair again.

"The brat's chakra was last felt over here!"

Naruto's head snapped up as the sound of running feet headed their way. He looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms and made a quick decision. He clambered to his feet and ran down the street.

* * *

"So I see you're finally awake."

Naruto watched the boy glance around the room, raise his hand and make a fist while pushing out at him. He chuckled at the boy's confused face when Naruto was blasted back by a step.

"Sucks doesn't it? My sensei did that to me when I was a little older than you but released the seal you're currently restricted by. Don't worry, you're chakra is still there but eighty percent of it has been sealed away."

The boy scrambled out of the bed and dropped into a light guard stance. Naruto recognized the stance. It was one of the few neutral ones and the perfect balance between defense and offense.

"I can release the seal if you want but I wanted to talk to you about two things. After that, I'll release the seal and you can beat me to a bloody pulp if you want."

The boy's eyes narrowed but he didn't move and Naruto took the chance before the boy could change his mind.

"As you probably already know, I'm not your normal average shinobi. I doubt many people could throw off your attacks with as little thought to them as I did. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and…Biju to the Demon Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi."

The boy took all this in without batting an eye and silence stretched between them.

"Guess that really doesn't phase you does it? From what I saw of your past, I doubt many things could."

Shock passed through the boy's eyes before they became blank once more. The boy reminded Naruto of Sai, expressionless, distant and seldom talked. Scratch that, this kid never talked.

"No I can't read minds and I didn't go probing through yours while you were asleep. One cursed and sweet thing about being the Biju of Kyuubi is the fact that I have visions of the past and future about certain people who did, will or have had a huge affect on my life. My guess is that you're going to do something and…."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and his eyes darkened.

"Sorry kid, chat time is over. We have some unwelcome guests heading down the hallway. They'll be here…"

The door of their hotel room burst open and a smoke bomb was thrown in. Thick purple clouds covered the room and hampered Naruto's visibility. He threw kunai at the door and then waded into the billowing smoke.

"Grab Riku and then let's split!"

"Hai!"

Naruto lashed out with a vicious punch at the direction of the last voice and heard a satisfying crack of fist hitting bone. He took a step forward and kicked to where he thought his dazed opponent would be. He connected and his opponent slammed into the wall of the hotel room. Another attacker jumped onto his back and Naruto saw the flash of a kunai. He blocked the killing slice with the steel plate on the back of his gloves and flipped his teki over his shoulder. The teki grunted as he slammed into the floor and Naruto stomped his windpipe closed.

"Aiya!"

The smoke cleared and the last teki charged Naruto with twin kunai in hand. Naruto blocked the frontal attack and tried to leg sweep his teki. The man jumped over the sweep and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto rolled backwards and pushed off the wall. He tackled the teki and wrestled the kunai out of his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing barging into a man's hotel room without knocking?"

Naruto scored a hit with his elbow on his teki's chin and jumped up to his feet. The man rolled over backwards and onto his feet as well.

"You kidnapped Riku Shana, known jikken to Takein-sama. My orders are to bring him back with me and kill you."

Naruto glanced at Riku who stared at the man with intense anger and Naruto smirked.

"Try and take him then. Pretty sure he's going to dump you on your butt anyways."

Riku and the man looked at Naruto with surprise on both their faces. Then, for a moment, Riku had a ghost of a smile cross his face before he delivered an aerial kick to the man's head. The man tumbled to the ground and Riku spun on his foot to check his momentum. The man scrambled to his feet and glared at Riku.

"Takein-sama will hear of this jikken and you will be punished."

Riku spun around and closed the distance between them. He punched the man in rapid succession, opening his fist and striking outwards at the same time and the man stumbled back. Naruto watched with curiosity and his eyes widened when Riku leaped high into the air. He spun around and double kicked the man in the chest with both feet. The man crashed into the wall and Riku landed on the balls of his feet.

"Neh, not bad Riku. I could have ended the fight in one blow though."

Naruto laughed out loud when Riku looked at him, anger and competition in his eyes. Naruto walked over and looked down at Riku.

"I know we didn't get to talk about the second thing before but you can't fight with the seal on. Raise your arms above your head and take a deep breath. I'll take off the seal."

Riku shook his head and sat down on the bed. He looked up at Naruto and motioned for him to pick up on the conversation where they left off.

"Um…okay. You're a strange kid you know that?"

Riku tilted his head to the side and a twinkle of amusement flashed in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Riiiight. Well, as I said earlier, my mission is to come and talk to you. Well, not exactly but close enough. I was supposed to find a shinobi with incredible amounts of chakra around your age and hope to goodness they would listen to me."

Riku's curious but guarded eyes tugged at Naruto's heart and he sighed.

"Screw it. Look, I see how you're being treated here and I know what that feels like. Up until the time I got back from a training pilgrimage, my whole village hated my existence. Now, the numbers of people seeing me as Naruto instead of Kyuubi is growing, but I'm still doubtful. Why don't you come back to Konoha with me and we'll look out for each other."

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes locked with Riku's gold speckled brown ones and an unspoken conversation took place. Riku gave an almost imperceptible nod and stood up off the bed. Naruto grinned and jumped out the window.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi! Konoha here we come!"

* * *

Two figures flashed through the canopy of the trees and melted with the shadows of the night. Naruto pressed his body against a tree branch and saw Riku do the same a mere twenty feet away. He grinned as the spare cloak he had given the boy hid him quite well in the shadows of the night.

"Riku-san, there's a platoon of thugs ahead. I have a head count of around fifty. What do you think?"

Two clicks echoed in his earpiece and Naruto grinned.

"Hai. You wanna have a battle plan or do you want to do this as a free for all?"

A single click this time came through the earpiece.

"Alright. You want to do the honor's of attacking first?"

Naruto felt Riku build up a large pressure of chakra and a flash of purple could be seen in the trees before he released the build up and let it explode on the platoon of thugs. Naruto jumped down from his tree branch and dashed in, katana's at the ready.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi!"

He slashed through five thugs before the shock of Riku's attack wore off and they started to mobilize. He parried the axe stroke of a burly thug and ducked under the follow up attack of his short sword-bearing partner.

"Oi it's the Demon Bane of Konoha!"

Utter silence stretched across the makeshift battlefield as all eyes honed in on Naruto. How did they recognize him? He had his half facemask in place, his cloak was on and he hadn't pulled on any of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Surprised? I recognize your katana's and the calligraphy etched into their blades."

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. His katana's had an identity of their own? A massive explosion rocked the camp and Naruto killed the two men around him. He cut down five more with a kunai attack and countered the knife strike of a thug behind him with a duck and slash to the thug's throat. Now that he had a little breathing room, Naruto flickered to the center of the camp and stabbed the man behind Riku. He dove to the left as Riku turned around, raised his hand and sent an explosion to where the thug should have been.

"Easy Riku-san, it's me Naruto. I already took care of that guy."

Naruto leg swept the man behind him and stabbed him with his katana.

"How many did you take out with your two explosions?"

Riku ducked under a wild punch, countered with a stunning shin kick to the stomach and threw the man over his shoulder. He flashed both hands at Naruto twice before he broke a thugs knee and struck him with a hammer fist to the side of the head as he fell.

"Okay a company is around fifty goes, take a few or give a few. If you just took out twenty one and my fifteen….we have fourteen left."

Both leaped high into the air as the ground exploded beneath their feet.

"Riku head right!"

Naruto dropped to the ground and threw a kunai at the center of the jutsu.

"Nice try boy but you only killed my clone."

Naruto twisted in midair to see an old woman above and behind him. She flipped in midair and kicked him with a solid blow to the chest. He flew to the ground and exploded in a poof of smoke.

"Riku now!"

Riku jumped to his feet where he pretended to be dead or wounded by the woman's earth jutsu and thrust both closed fists forward.

"Kai!"

The woman blasted backwards until she fell and hit the ground with a thud. Naruto was by her side in an instant, katana held at her throat.

"My my, excellent teamwork by both of you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sahari."

"Why were you standing amidst a field of carnage and blood all over you?"

Sahari studied him for a moment.

"They were my tribe's rivals and we ended the feud between us."

"So you admit to killing them?"

"Hai."

Naruto studied her for a moment before he sheathed his katana's and extended a hand to help her to her feet.

"You will be brought to Konoha for questioning and fair trial."

"Ah, I'm glad to see not every shinobi I come across is too battle hardened to extend me those due courtesies."

Sahari stood up and held out her hands. Naruto turned and headed back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto entered Konoha through the main gate and received many open stares. He ignored them and strode up Konoha's main street to the Hokage's Tower. The usual crowd parted without being asked.

"Why are they staring at you Demon Bane?"

"I have no idea."

Maybe the people stared because this was the fist time he strode through Konoha out in the open and wasn't trying to stay hidden. The sun shone off his usual wild spiky hair and highlighted his intense blue eyes. Or maybe it was because he had a heavily cloaked boy on his right and an earthen elderly woman on his left. Whatever the reason, Konoha filed in behind him as he stood at the bottom of the Hokage stairs and Tsunade, who had received word of his arrival, stared down at him.

"I have returned with a successful mission Lady Hokage."

"I see. But you have one more guest with you that does not fit the scope of your mission. Come, we have much to talk about."

Naruto climbed the steps with a never before seen in him regal grace and his companions followed him. The tower doors shut behind him and a groan rippled through the crowd. Whatever discussions between the wild child and the Hokage were now a secret and the crowd dispersed, the Rookie Nine among them.

* * *

"Did we miss something totally cool?"

"Shut up Ino-pig, let me think."

"What was that billboard brow?"

Shikamaru pulled his feisty blonde girlfriend to his side and sighed.

"Let Naruto and the Hokage work that out. Man how troublesome."

"But Shika, they're…"

"My friend let the power of your youth be channeled elsewhere!"

Hinata smiled at the antics of her friends and let go the breath she had been holding since Naruto left a month ago.

"Hey Hinata, you're wearing the flower you got at the Kyuubi festival."

Hinata blushed at Tenten's, Sakura's and Ino's stares.

"Hai."

The boy's filed away at the evil intentions glares from the kunoichi and the girls pushed Hinata into the park.

"Alright, spill."

Hinata looked at the girls with mock innocence.

"What? The flower is beautiful-"

"And you don't get those without someone giving it to you."

"Sakura's right. Who is it?"

Hinata looked down and fought the old habit of pushing her two fingers together.

"I gave it to her."

Warmth coursed through Hinata's body at the sound of Naruto's voice. He walked over, took off his cloak and sprawled himself out on the grass beside the bench. A loud squeal reverberated throughout the park.

"Naruto you didn't!"

He didn't reply and the wind blew his bangs across his eyes. Hinata wished she could brush them aside but the girls were present and demanding answers.

"Are you two dating?"

"Finally!"

"Does Hiashi know?"

"Can I tell Neji?"

Hinata looked down at Naruto, wondering about the same first question. His face was still impassive and prompted Sakura to kick him. He didn't flinch.

"Naruto if you don't answer, I'm going to take away all your ramen!"

Naruto's answer to Sakura's threat was to poof into smoke and Hinata also.

"Naruto! Baka!"

* * *

Naruto strolled through the shade provided by the trees, with Hinata beside him. The solitude of the forest soothed his troubled mind and unwound the tenseness in his body.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned towards Hinata and lost himself in the paleness of her lavender eyes.

"Hai?"

"Are you okay?"

Naruto stopped walking and looked down at the ground. He had expected her to ask questions but not this one.

"No Hinata-chan."

He surprised himself and her by letting down his guard and emotional walls.

"It just isn't fair. Why do the villagers look upon me as some resurrected savior? Why do they get the happiness so freely and shinobi like us have to fight for a small sliver of it?"

Naruto punched a tree and saw the blood trail from his knuckles.

"Why must I be the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi? Why did my parents need to be sacrificed to keep Konoha safe?"

Naruto followed the punch with a kick that rattled the tree branches. A soft hand clasped the back of his neck and turned him around. He saw the pain and sadness in her before she stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Naruto grabbed her and vented his soul into the kiss, making her shudder. The kiss deepened and both pulled away. Without a word he fell to the ground and she on top of him. He covered her with his cloak and she snuggled as close to him as she could.

"Arigato Hinata-chan."

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

The solitude of the forest restored, settled down around them and Naruto willed himself to become one with it. He felt himself drift off into a dream like state and Hinata's warmth comforted him until the transition was complete.

* * *

"What is it Sifu?"

Kyuubi's red eyes gleamed behind the seal.

_"I have another vision for you."_

Naruto shuddered.

_"I am sorry kitsune. You will not like this one. But this is what you face now and you need to be prepared."_

Naruto nodded and watched the dream change. He floated above the five nations and saw fighting in each one, some fighting being inter-nation. The landscape changed and he saw the birth of Konoha. Fighting resumed and Suna was formed. Three more scenes transpired until the great five nations were rooted into existence. The fighting took place and he saw many shinobi rise and fall. He saw the lands of the five nations strewn with bodies and great tiers of smoke billowed in the sky.

_"This is war. Petty reasons cause them, and the cost is terrible."_

Tailed beasts roamed the land until one by one; they were sealed and given hosts of the different villages.

_"Power shifted to a shaky balance. A tentative peace ensued. Three great ninja wars were fought until this balance was achieved. Now, the peace is being threatened and will be in the years to come. What are you going to do about it?"_

Naruto settled down on Konoha's wall. He saw a beautiful sunrise but then it turned into a violent sunset. The contrast was so glaring, so definitive that he took a step backwards with surprise.

_"This is your chance. Seek out the monk and listen well to the words that are given."_

* * *

The vision faded and Naruto's consciousness returned to his body. With much effort he opened his eyes and looked down at Hinata. She looked up at him with curious but concerned eyes and he managed a weary smile. He squeezed her tighter and let his head drop back against the tree.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai."

"Your eyes flashed red and your whisker marks grew larger. Did…"

Naruto rubbed her back and let out a small chuckle.

"Hai, I had another vision thanks to the ol' fox. Sorry that I scared you."

Hinata sighed, rested her head against his chest and laced her fingers with his. She saw the sharp contrast in her ivory white unblemished skin and his golden tan rough skin. She traced the pale white scar on his left hand and wondered who gave it to him.

"That one is from Kabuto when he stabbed me in the hand with a kunai. Hey Hinata?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean, I don't want to rush you or anything but I just took hold of you and call me selfish but I like being the only one to be able to hold you."

Hinata threw her head back and laughed her melodic laugh. She clutched him tighter and buried her face in his chest.

"Hai. I would be honored to have the title of the strongest shinobi in Konoha's girlfriend."

"Nani? Nani? Me the strongest? Haven't we been here before? I haven't fought-"

Hinata shut him up with a sweet kiss and for his life Naruto couldn't remember what he was going to say at that moment.


	17. Found You & Kunoichi Rumble

Naruto broke the door down to Interrogation Squad Room 300 and flipped the shinobi following him over his shoulder. The interrogator stopped mid-sentence and turned to face him.

"What is going on? Can't you see that I'm interrogating the prisoner?"

Naruto kicked him into the wall and grabbed Riku.

"That was your mistake."

Naruto dropped to his knees and stared into Riku's eyes. They were clouded over and devoid of emotion.

"Hey Riku. Hey. It's me Naruto. Come on now, snap out of it."

Recognition dawned in Riku's eyes and he nodded.

"Time to go."

Naruto ran back out the door and tore down the hallway. He hadn't made any noise when he came in and the shinobi guards hadn't been alerted to his presence until Naruto was down the hallway.

"Halt. We're going to meet up with shinobi when we try and leave the compound. ANBU level."

Naruto pointed to the ground and Riku shoved his fist forward. The metal panel gave way and Naruto performed an earth jutsu similar to the one Yamoto did years before. He jumped down the hole and Riku followed.

* * *

Tsunade tipped back in her chair and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out before she re-opened them.

"So let me get this straight. The boy escaped? On his own?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled and he nodded.

"Hai Lady Hokage."

"I read in the report that he had an accomplice."

"The child did but the attacker wasn't identified."

Tsunade glared at him and slammed a hand down on her desk.

"Don't bullshit with me Kakashi. The child, Naruto and Hinata are missing. Hiashi wants retribution-"

Shikamaru poofed into the room.

"Forgive me Lady Hokage. The old woman that Naruto brought in has escaped as well."

Tsunade slumped over on her desk and banged her hands down on it.

"That kid is going to be the death of me or the reason I retire early."

Shikamaru and Kakashi smiled, each in their own way.

"Gwah! He knows we can't afford to send tracker or hunter nin after him right now."

"Then do we list them as missing nin?"

"No! Naruto must've had a reason for helping those two escape."

"We don't know that for sure."

Tsunade stopped mid-rant and stared at Kakashi.

"That's the only chance he's not going to be charged as a missing nin isn't it?"

The men's silence was her cold answer. Shikamaru shuffled on his feet.

"And what of Hinata?"

Tsunade twirled her chair around and looked out the window. She smiled to herself at Hinata's trust in Naruto and her defiance to Konoha's rules.

"Hinata is on a mission as a hunter nin and is charged with the task of bringing back the boy and elder woman back to Konoha.

* * *

Hinata flew across the empty space in between the tree branches and landed on another. She pushed off again and hurtled to another branch. Her pack pulled on her shoulders, strained from the way her momentum pushed and pulled on it. She looked down and to her right. The child, Riku sped along with their team and the elder woman Sahari was two steps behind him. Hinata turned her attention back towards the front and saw Naruto pull ahead. The man was a tank, he never got tired and his singular focus inspired her.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned towards Sahari. The elder woman pushed up off the branch and fell in step with her.

"We are way out of range of Konoha's borders, the Hokage won't send any tracker Nin after us for quite some time and the chances of them doing that are slim. Why do we push ahead as if the whips of Konoha were on our heels?"

Hinata smiled to herself and looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is determined that he won't let any of us get hurt any worse than we already have. He is taking us to a hideout that he knows will be safe."

The rag-tag team burst out of the cover of the forest and landed in a grain field. The wind whistled through the stalks and soothed the tiredness in their bodies. Hinata looked to her right and watched as Naruto strode over to a nearby lake.

"Oi, come on you three, you don't want to miss this."

Naruto performed a series of hand signs and slammed his hands together.

"Kai!"

The lake's surface bubbled and frothed. The water caved in and everyone except Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. The water formed a waterfall and cascaded downwards to where no one could see.

"Come on now. We don't want to give the location away. Just do what I do."

Hinata's breath caught when Naruto took a running jump and dropped into the roaring water. Riku followed without hesitation and disappeared as well. Sahari and Hinata looked at each other, walked over to the lakes edge and then looked back at each other.

"Now!"

Hinata closed her eyes and jumped into what she thought was certain death. Strong arms caught her and she gripped the owner for dear life. Naruto's familiar scent overwhelmed her senses and she heard him chuckle.

"If I knew that all it took for you to end up in my arms was to jump into a waterfall then I would have taken you here a while ago."

Hinata smacked his chest but snuggled in closer. Naruto chuckled and shook his head but walked further into the clearing. Hinata opened her eyes and gasped.

"Naruto-kun what is this place?"

The simple ledge Hinata had been caught on turned out to be a large cavern. Along the back wall, built into the rock face, was a sprawling complex that looked like four or five medium sized houses.

"Welcome to my humble abode you three. My father built this place before he became Hokage, right after he married my mother. He called it the Uzumaki Manor. Care to see what's inside?"

"Hai. I for one would like to rest my tired old feet."

Naruto bowed his head and walked to the bottom of one of the houses. Without letting go of Hinata he pulled on a handle and in a couple seconds the ground beneath their feet shook and started to rise.

"Ingenious use of the natural surroundings neh? You'll see plenty of those handles all over the manor, but be careful when and where you pull them. Heh, I remember the first time I pulled one. I tripped the alarm and had to run for my life from a senbon hailstorm."

The elevator stopped outside a small clearing and Naruto opened the door. Hinata realized she was still in Naruto's arms and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going? Anyways, I'll show you to your rooms so you can get settled in and get a well-deserved rest. I'll wake you in a couple hours so I can show you around and then…we can start training."

* * *

Tsunade shredded the mission report in her hands and collapsed back into her chair behind her desk. She rubbed her eyes and slid further down in her chair.

"What do you mean that all traces of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and his two companions have vanished?"

The ANBU captain swallowed behind his mask and stood as straight as he could. An angry Hokage never yielded good results.

"Squad 1, Squad 5 and Squad 10 have all returned in the dead of the night last night and report zero traces of any them. Squad 1 traveled to Kumo, Squad 5 to Suna and Squad 10 traveled all throughout the Land of Fire. We have not come up with a clue to their location."

Tsunade resisted the urge to use this man as a punching bag and gave him a sweet smile. She motioned to the door and flicked her hand. The ANBU captain didn't wait for her to say the words dismissed and he disappeared in a rapid poof of smoke. A second cloud of smoke appeared along with her door opening.

"No worries Shizune, I can let myself in."

Jiraiya walked into the room and grinned at her with his usual perverted grin. Once the unbreakable ritual of him checking her over was completed he found his usual seat in the window and pulled out his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi reporting in like you requested."

Tsunade turned her head in the other direction and looked at Kakashi. A vein popped in her head and she gripped her desk until her knuckles turned white.

"Kakashi you're two hour's late."

The white haired Jonin's eye crinkled in a smile and he leaned against the wall.

"Well there was an old woman who fell in my way and…"

Tsunade sighed and slumped over on her desk.

"One of you better tell me you know where Naruto is…"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. One of my informants in the southern central part of the Land of Fire reported a sight of the lavender haired, paled eyed Hyuuga heiress."

Tsunade sat bolt upright and looked over at Jiraiya.

"And?"

Jiraiya toyed with her and took a long drag off his pipe. He blew a lazy smoke circle and looked down at the main streets of Konoha.

"And that's all I have. Hinata went in, picked up some normal grocery items and then left. When my informant tracked her he lost her after two miles. He was put under a genjutsu and broke free hours later."

Tsunade groaned and spun her chair so she faced Kakashi. He raised his hands and fixed his mask.

"None of my ninja hounds can track him. They get twenty miles out of Konoha and then scatter like the wind. Naruto placed several scent markers all over the land of fire."

Tsunade swiveled so she faced Jiraiya and shot him a death glare.

"Look what you taught the boy! He picked up on your fucking disappearing skills better than you thought."

Jiraiya blew out another smoke ring and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"When we were out on the training pilgrimage, Naruto came across one of his father's safes in the Hidden Mist Village. He spent all day locked in his hotel room and read everything there was in that safe. He found something important in there because for the next week he asked to be trained in the different ways of breaking genjutsu and he practiced sealing techniques like a mad man."

"Where is that safe?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"We won't be able to retrieve it. Naruto destroyed the safe and carries whatever was in there in his knapsack."

Kakashi coughed from against the wall. Tsunade turned and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We need to go to where my ninja hounds found Naruto's scent markers and have genjutsu and sealing specialists use every jutsu they know in the area. Maybe we'll be fortunate and shatter whatever illusion Naruto has thrown up."

Jiraiya glared at Kakashi and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the old frog hermit.

"Jiraiya?"

"I can't believe Kakashi just gave away my secret, Minato's and now Naruto's."

Realization dawned upon Tsunade and she grinned at Jiraiya.

"You mean to tell me that when you disappear you're in the area but use genjutsu or sealing techniques to hide? How clever Jiraiya, how clever."

* * *

Naruto stopped mid-kick and ran away from Riku. The boy looked after him and took chase. Hinata and Sahari looked up and saw the pair leap through the waterfall to the cavern.

"This is out of the norm for them. What do you think it is?"

Hinata continued to stitch up her torn kimono and shook her head at the old woman.

"Naruto-kun has been doing that a lot the past couple days without warning. He keeps muttering things like "the barrier should hold" and "fucking nosey Konoha nin" to himself. I think Lady Hokage and Konoha have tracked us and are trying to break down the barrier we have set up."

Riku burst back through the waterfall and stopped a few steps short of the woman. Hinata put away the sewing tools and looked up at him.

"Konoha nin?"

Riku nodded and flashed his hands twice.

"Twenty Konoha nin? I wonder who they are."

Riku made the classic Yamanaka chakra molding hand sign.

"The Yamanaka clan? What is Naruto-kun doing?"

Riku assumed the lotus position and raised his chakra until it became visible.

"He's pouring chakra into the barrier? I'll come take a look."

Hinata jumped up the ledges to the far edge of the waterfall and sat behind Naruto. With slow, careful movements she moved next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond, his eyes were closed in deep meditation and she could feel the chakra that pulsed in torrents under his skin.

"They're pushing hard against the barrier. I can feel three genjutsu users, Kakashi, Neji, Sakura, Sai and Captain Yamoto. They've sent two platoons to find us."

Hinata gave a soft smile at Naruto's chakra skills and at his determination to keep his precious people safe.

"Sahari-san and Riku are on their way up. We'll be ready to defend those two if that's what they're here for."

Naruto broke his meditation and pulled Hinata onto his lap in a tight embrace. She fit herself to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"My father won't kill you Naruto-kun."

"But he won't approve of me or what you've done."

Hinata didn't answer and thought about what would happen upon their return to Konoha. Riku and Sahari flashed up next to them. Sahari smiled at the scene and Riku sat down across from them.

"This is not going to be an easy fight. The three-genjutsu users will be canceled out because they'll be exhausted from using their chakra to break down the barrier. That leaves five against four."

Kakashi's platoon and Yamoto's platoon appeared above them. Hinata saw them shout orders and then they dropped down. Naruto stood up with Hinata in his arms.

"Let's run the Wheel formation. That will give us the advantage of speed."

* * *

Kakashi saw the four of runaways flicker away just before both Konoha platoons landed on the ledge. The three-genjutsu users: Ino, her father and another Yamanaka shinobi collapsed.

"Sakura and Sai, you're with Captain Yamoto. I'll go alone."

He summoned his ninja hounds.

"Take one with you and let's split up. Meet back up here when you find them. Don't engage them; we want to find out what's going on."

Kakashi dropped further into the waterfall and reached out for a grip on the cliff. The cliff exploded beneath his hands and he fell down further. This happened every time until he tumbled to the very bottom of the waterfall.

"Okay, now that I'm here, what do you plan on doing?"

Kakashi strained his Sharingan to see his attacker's chakra color and located a purplish glow above him and to the right. He turned his head and saw another purplish glow at ground level. He turned around in a circle and saw three more chakra signatures.

"Clones."

An explosion beneath his feet rocketed him upward and a second blew him back into the cliff face. The signatures moved and he blocked a kick, a punch and another kick. The signatures moved back and Kakashi crashed to the ground. He stood up and closed his right eye.

"Alright, let's see if this works…"

Kakashi threw three flash bang grenades on the ground and the bottom of the waterfall was illuminated in a flash of bright light. Kakashi picked the chakra signature closest to him and his Sharingan swirled.

* * *

Naruto felt Riku's chakra change down at the bottom of the waterfall and he changed his course to move in as back up. As he fell, he saw the red gleam of Kakashi's Sharingan and Riku's unblinking gaze.

"Crap, Kakashi-sensei caught him in a genjutsu."

Naruto bit his thumb and made a series of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Slice."

A concentrated chakra blast of wind raced down towards Kakashi and Naruto grabbed a handful of shuriken. He saw Kakashi dodge the blast and look up at him.

"Good. He released Riku. Come on kid, snap out of it and help me out."

Naruto threw the shuriken down at his former sensei and aimed a kick at his face. His attacks were blocked and Kakashi stepped back. Both men stood still and looked at each other as the area settled down after Naruto's fierce attack. A slight breeze blew through Naruto's hair and he smiled.

"Good to see you still are light hearted there Naruto."

Naruto crouched lower and raised his chakra level. He felt Riku mimic him to the "T" and his eyes gleamed.

"No, that's not the reason I'm smiling. You're about to see what happens when you threaten my precious people."

The two young men attacked in perfect teamwork and the silver haired Jonin received a powerful spin kick to the stomach that pushed him backwards. Kakashi regained his stance and opened his normal eye.

"Naruto I don't want to fight you."

The flash grenades flashed and the lower waterfall lit up. In an instant, Naruto and Riku were body flickering to the top of the waterfall. Kakashi gave chase but Naruto threw a kunai with an explosive tag at the cliff face and caused large chunks of rocks to fall. Kakashi avoided the falling rocks but when he reached the top Naruto and Riku were gone. He covered his Sharingan eye and sighed.

"Gomen, Minato-sensei. I might have broken my promise."

* * *

Hinata dodged right and Yamoto's tree branch flew over her shoulder. She moved in, ready to close his chakra points when Sakura stepped in with a powerful right hook. Hinata rolled away and stood up by Sahari's side.

"Hinata, go after the pink-haired kunoichi. Leave the wood master to me."

Hinata faltered and her gaze locked with Sakura's. She had seen Sakura's training program under the Lady Hokage and wondered if her own training was on par.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto and Riku sprinting towards her and Sahari. She took power and confidence from his gaze and turned back to Sakura.

"Captain Yamoto?"

The ANBU Captain turned to her and so did everyone else. White fire gleamed in Hinata's pale eyes and she took a deep breath.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Hai, what is it?"

"Sakura-san and I will fight one on one and…if Sakura wins, we'll be your prisoner's. However, if I win, you must leave."

Profound silence was pregnant in the air until Yamoto pocketed his kunai and nodded. He walked over to Sakura and talked with her, with Sai in tow. Hinata felt Naruto's strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and Riku stood at her hip. She sank back into Naruto's embrace and ruffled Riku's hair.

"You're going to be awesome Hinata-chan."

Naruto, Hinata and Sahari looked down at Riku, their eyes wide in surprise and then Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, she is isn't she Riku?"

Riku stared down at Sakura, his silent demeanor back and he clenched his fist. Hinata slipped out of Naruto's embrace, kissed Riku on the forehead and headed to the center of the ledge, across from Sakura.

"Hinata what are you doing? We were sent to bring back the boy and the elder woman named Sahari."

Hinata saw the confusion, pain, sorrow and determination in Sakura's eyes and knew this would be a tough battle for the both of them.

"If you were supposed to bring back those two, then you are also bringing back Naruto and me."

The gravity of her words hung heavy in the air and each kunoichi knew that the battle was inevitable. Both kunoichi tied their respective forehead protector's into place and readied themselves.

"A battle for our dreams and desires."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sakura tightened her gloves.

"A battle to see the truest form of taijutsu."

Hinata analyzed Sakura's chakra network and saw that Sakura had increased the chakra around her body, a shield of sorts to lessen the effects of Hinata's taijutsu.

"A battle for Naruto's heart."

Sakura sprinted forward and kicked the ground. Hinata stepped to the side of the chasm and waited. Sakura jumped into the air and threw kunai at Hinata. The heiress dodged with a quick back flip and waited again. Sakura landed and aimed a series of punches at Hinata. Hinata ducked and weaved but still didn't engage.

* * *

"Why isn't Hinata-chan engaging?"

Naruto knelt down beside Riku and continued to watch the kunoichi. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sai, Yamoto and Kakashi watching from across the ledge.

"Hinata-chan is trying to bait Sakura is my guess. When she used her Byakugan to analyze Sakura's chakra network she must have found something to put her on the defensive."

"The pink haired kunoichi is quite powerful. If one of those blows were to land our dear Hinata-chan would be finished."

Naruto looked over at Sahari and nodded.

"Hai, that is true."

* * *

Hinata saw Sakura's chakra field flicker and she smiled. Her opponent was resilient, but no shinobi could attack and defend for extended periods of time.

"Why won't you attack?"

Sakura demolished the earth in an attempt to open Hinata's defenses. Hinata tapped Sakura in the side and sent her off balance. She saw Sakura's shield fail and switched into an aggressive stance.

"Aaaah!"

Hinata tapped Sakura's massive punch to the side and flipped behind her. She scored two punches into the back of Sakura's shoulders before Sakura swung around and forced Hinata to dodge. She noticed Sakura's shoulder's sag a little bit and knew her chakra points were sealed.

"Ouch."

Hinata landed like a feather on her feet and waited. Sakura released another combo that shattered the earth and flickered behind Hinata.

"Got you now."

Hinata smiled and slid her right foot back.

"Rotation."

Sakura didn't hear Hinata's whisper until too late and Hinata spun around in rapid circles. Hinata's chakra hit Sakura and she was blasted backwards. Sakura hit the ground, rolled over several times and slid to a stop. She got up and wiped the trickle of blood from the side of her mouth.

"Now you attack. You knew the entire time didn't you?"

"Hai."

Sakura jumped to the middle of the battlefield and stood tense, ready to spring.

"Time to do something a little unorthodox."

Sakura kicked two rocks and then two more at Hinata. She spun and kicked all the broken pieces of earth from their battle at Hinata.

"Block these."

Hinata focused her chakra and spun in the Jyuuken style with her own twists. She smiled as her body sliced through the air and spun on the ground. She hit each piece of earth with the gentle fist style and chanted the hits as each rock was knocked aside or shattered.

"Sixty five palm…sixty six palm…sixty seven palm…"

Hinata landed on the ground in front of Sakura, spun around and tapped Sakura on her right collarbone. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she fell back onto the ground.

"How did you…"?

"Your chakra focal point is there. The chakra is concentrated at that center and will siphon off the rest of the chakra in your body."

Sakura tried to move but couldn't and heard everyone rushing towards them.

"Sakura-chan!

"Hinata-chan!"


	18. The Road to Recovery

Hinata drew a shaky breath and forced herself not to pass out. Her chakra was depleted, her body sore beyond belief and the darkness threatened to consume her but she had done it, she had won.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata managed a weak smile and saw the ground coming up to meet her when powerful arms took hold of her. She sank back into the embrace and saw Riku protect her from the stares with his body.

"Hang on Hinata-chan. We'll be out of here soon. Believe it."

Hinata clung to Naruto and tried to take some of his strength for herself.

"Take Sakura back to Konoha to be healed and leave us in peace."

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Kakashi take Sakura into his arms. Captain Yamato nodded and both his platoon and the captain's flickered out of the waterfall. She felt Naruto wave his hand and place the barrier back to its original form.

"Sahari-san, we need to fall back to the manor. Come on Riku, I need to get Hinata-chan to safety and we need to bolster the defenses."

Hinata smiled as the water and air splashed across her face. Naruto sped from ledge to ledge until he reached the cliff side cavern that held the Uzumaki Manor. She closed her eyes and heard Sahari-san take Riku to his room.

"Hey Hinata-chan I need you to let go for a minute."

Hinata let go and felt herself be lowered until she felt the porcelain of the tub beneath her.

"Arms up Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt her jacket and shirt slip off her shoulders and her sandals off her feet. She smiled at Naruto's gentleness and continued to let him undress her without objection.

"Um…I'm going to turn my back so you can finish and get into the tub."

Hinata opened her eyes when Naruto's warmth left her and she saw that she still had her tank top and pants on. She smiled again at his gentlemen like manners and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun…"

He turned around and Hinata pressed her lips to his. The familiar shock waves coursed through her body and she once again felt the feeling of being rooted to the floor. A breathless moment later she started to pull her tank top over her head and Naruto's eyes widened. He turned around in a hurry but she saw the appreciative stare when he had stared at her midriff for those few seconds. Hinata giggled and tossed her tank top in front of him and then her pants.

"Hinata-chan…please…stop."

Hinata giggled again and pressed her naked body against his from behind. She kissed the shell of his ear and heard his strangled moan that matched his voice a moment before.

"What if I don't want to?"

"As much as I want to, I can't. I can't claim your body because you aren't mine…yet."

Hinata kissed his shoulder, stepped back and slipped into the warm bubble bath he had made for her. When the sound of her being settled in her bath reached his ears, Naruto turned around and sat in a rocking chair beside the tub.

"You were awesome today."

Hinata blushed and looked down at the bubbles. Naruto hadn't seen her really fight until today and she was nervous to see his reactions.

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked up and met his eyes. She smiled at the warmth and confidence she saw in them for her.

"Why do you say thank you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled again, she couldn't help it when Naruto looked like he did. He had long lost track of the question he had asked, stared at her eyes, then her neck and then lower. Not that he could see anything, she was well below the water and bubbles, but she gave him just enough to tease him.

"Naruto-kun….my eyes are up here…"

Hinata suppressed another giggle when he jerked in his chair and his eyes snapped back to her with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan! I'll leave…um…right away."

He made to stand up when Hinata stopped him with a soapy hand.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to tease you."

Naruto relaxed under her touch, took her smaller soapy hand in his and gave an embarrassed grin.

"You don't have to apologize for being damn sexy Hinata-chan."

Now Hinata blushed underneath his intense stare and compliment. Naruto chuckled, reached behind him and put a fresh pair of clothes out by the side of the tub.

"Sahari-san, um, got you a new pair of clothes, and I'll um, turn around so you can get dressed ya?"

Naruto turned around and Hinata giggled. She scrambled out of the tub and pulled on her clothes.

* * *

A dainty hand touched Naruto's shoulder and he shuddered under the touch.

"Naruto-kun, I'm dressed, you can turn around now."

Naruto obliged and turned around to have his breath catch in his throat. The angelic vision before him burned his eyes but he was doomed to stare. Hinata's indigo tresses were put up in a bun with and a piece framed her face. She was in another lavender colored tank top and light training shorts. He found it very hard to breathe and did the only thing he could think of, pull her to him and kiss her…hard.

"Naruto-kun?"

Her voice was silenced when he kissed her with a needy passion and he thanked Kami when she responded in kind. He wrapped his arms around her back and crushed her to him very aware of her body against his. The sensation shocked him and he stepped back. Hinata looked back up at him with confusion in her eyes and Naruto knelt before her. He took one of her hands in both of his and stared at her.

"Hinata-chan, we've been in my home for half a year now and Konoha didn't find us until earlier today. I was worried non-stop about Riku, Sahari-san and you. Today I felt powerless…"

Naruto looked down at the ground and fought back the tears.

"My two favorite kunoichi…fought head to head today and I could do nothing.""

He tightened his grip on her hands and started to shake.

"But you won…and I'm proud…so proud to call you my girlfriend. I love you Hinata Hyuuga. I love you so much."

Naruto pulled her down to him and crushed her in his embrace. Not that she minded.

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Kakashi's platoon and Captain Yamato's platoon stood at rigid attention as the Hokage paced back and forth behind her desk. Sweat dripped down all their backs and all of them were dressed to perfection.

"There were eight of you and you mean to tell me that you couldn't bring back four people?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and his eye crinkled.

"My apologies Hokage-sama but there were five of us. The Yamanaka's had to fall back after they broke down the barrier. That made the sides almost equal at five against four."

"And you mean to tell me my Konoha shinobi lost?"

"To other Konoha shinobi Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stopped and stared down at her desk.

* * *

Naruto rolled over in his bed and stared at the clock. 6 A.M. He smiled, crept out of bed and out his room. He made his way down the hallway and slid a door open on the right hand side. He closed the door behind him and slid into the bed across the room.

"Naruto-kun you know Sahari-san is going to get mad again…."

Naruto grinned at Hinata's automatic response even though she turned to face him and buried herself in his embrace. He didn't respond and watched her fall back asleep, a smile on her face and one hand woven tight into the fabric of his t-shirt.

"I'm back Hina-chan. I love you."

* * *

Naruto awoke to a presence in the room and groaned. He pulled the sleeping girl next to him closer and buried his face in her hair. The presence didn't leave and Naruto sighed.

"Good morning Sahari-san."

"You broke the rules Naruto."

He cracked an eye open and glared at the elder woman.

"Can't I get a reprieve? I just got back from a mission and haven't seen her in two weeks."

Sahari smiled but shook her head.

"My rules are final. Get up. We return to Konoha today."

Cerulean blue and pale lavender eyes shot open at this and Naruto bolted upright. He cast an apologetic look backwards but got an understanding smile from Hinata.

"Nani, nani! What do you mean we're returning to Konoha? It isn't that day yet is it? Please oh please tell me it isn't!"

A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his upper torso and a pair of sultry lips kissed his bare shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, my love, relax. Everything will be okay."

Naruto rested back against Hinata and ignored Sahari's knowing look. He grabbed hold of Hinata's arms and looked back up at Sahari.

"What time do you want to leave?"

"By nine. That gives you an hour to get ready."

Sahari cast a mother-like look at the two of them and shuffled out of the room.

"Man, why can't I just have one day with you?"

Hinata sighed and slid out of her bed. Naruto's shirt acted as a night gown and reached just above her knees. She could feel Naruto's lustful stare and smiled.

"Time to get up Naruto-kun."

With a grumble Naruto left her room and prepared for the journey.

* * *

Four black figures made their way down Konoha's main street at noontime. Their cloaks were midnight black and deep hoods covered their faces. One had a purple fleur-de-lis embroidered on the back of the cloak, the second a bright red explosion, the third had a trio of three human miniaturists and the fourth a bright orange fiery demon fox. They moved as one through the crowd and ascended the Hokage front staircase.

"Halt. State your name and business."

The orange designed cloak fixed the ANBU captain with a demonic red stare. The ANBU captain flinched and told his subordinates to open the door. The cloaked figures moved through the door and it closed with a sharp snap. Inside, the orange designed cloak nodded to the red one and the red one raised a closed fist at the Hokage's private office door. The door blew asunder and splinters of wood flew everywhere.

"Aiya! What the hell?"

ANBU guards leaped through the windows and stood guard over the Hokage. One fell to a savage combo, a second flew back out the window via a small explosion and two more fell to the wayside by chakra strings.

"Who are you?"

The orange designed cloak fixed both Tsunade and Shizune with the same demonic red stare. Recognition dawned in Tsunade's eyes and she stood up with a shaky effort.

"I can explain Naruto, I really can. Please just give me a chance."

Naruto let loose with a blast of Kyuubi's chakra and the Hokage tower's office blew apart.

* * *

The council hall could not fit anymore more people and was silent as death, even though the tensions ran high. The shinobi of Konoha wore their full uniform and civilians were dressed in their finest.

"Where is he?"

"This council meeting is bogus!"

"I hear that he's going to be stripped of his rank and all honors."

"That's not right. It shouldn't be like that."

Silence reigned king once again as the center of the council hall shook and trembled. Two squads of ANBU Black Ops stood guard or at rigid attention over the blonde prisoner in the center. The elevator stopped and the party walked to the defendant's chair in front of the thirteen council members.

"The charged Uzumaki Naruto is here at the time of his hearing."

"Thank you, step back."

The ANBU bowed their heads and stepped back. An eerie silence settled on the court and everyone held a baited breath. Naruto sat straight in his chair, his black tank top dirty and torn, his hands wrapped in bandages and a band of cloth across his eyes. A smile played on his lips and his head tilted towards the window.

"Good morning Hina-chan. Don't worry and that goes for you too Riku and Sahari-san. I'm fine, not a scratch on me, these bandages and restraints are just for effect."

Naruto's cheerful voice sparked a warm glow throughout the hall and the court murmured at his show of strength.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are not permitted to speak to the members of the court. Is that understood?"

Naruto dipped his head in acknowledgement and flipped the hair out of where his eyes should have been, if it was not for the piece of cloth.

"You do not seem afraid even when your shinobi career and your very life are on the line Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well shoot, I can't die just yet! The teme is still alive and I promised Sakura-chan I would bring him back. I am not Hokage yet and I still have to surpass the Fourth. I still have not married Hina-chan and helped the other two, Riku and Sahari-san as much as I could. Nope, I can't die just yet."

Naruto's answer stunned silence onto the hall until the Rookie 9 clapped and cheered. Other parts of the hall followed suit and even two or three council members smiled at the young man.

"Silence! Any further outbursts in this hall and this hearing will be closed off to the general public."

Naruto smiled and a slight breeze crept through the window.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you left this village for a year after you obtained Chunin status without a mission from the Hokage. You inspired Hyuuga Hinata to follow you. You are also suspected of aiding in the escape of Riku and Sahari. Why?"

Naruto's smile disappeared and the breeze picked up.

"Because you, council members and Lady Hokage…"

Naruto spat out the word Hokage and everyone flinched.

"…signed an order for two of my precious people, Riku and Sahari-san to be interrogated by any means possible as if they were enemies of Konoha."

Silence swooped back in on the court and the wind blew off Naruto's hand and arm bandages along with the one around his eyes.

"That is the law here in Konoha Uzumaki Naruto."

"No that isn't. The suspects brought in by Konoha shinobi are under his or her charge until he or she releases them over to the authorities. That is the law. And you broke it."

Quiet murmurs could be heard around the hall.

"And when a council member breaks a law and oversteps his or her boundaries, they are suspended from duty until the present Hokage decides to re-instate them if the Hokage so desires."

The council sweat dropped and fidgeted behind their desks.

"Which means this meeting or hearing, call it what you'd like, is not within the boundaries of the law and all my supposed charges are dropped."

Naruto rose to his feet and walked out of the council hall.

The council hall erupted into a whirlwind of noise, scraping chairs of the councilors and the stamped of feet as the multitude of shinobi exited the building any way they could.

"He won!"

"Is he free?"

"Of course he is. He's Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Hinata raced down the steps, fought against the crowd and burst out the doors to the council hall. She saw a familiar tangle of yellow hair and raced after it. She caught up with him and with a tentative gesture touched his arm.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto exploded with a poof of smoke and Hinata jumped back in surprise. She closed her eyes and made a few hand signs.

"Byakugan!"

Her vision enhanced, she scouted the area and saw several of Naruto's chakra signatures.

"Hinata-sama!"

She felt Neji's gentle touch on her elbow and she turned her head towards him. She saw the rest of the remaining Rookie 9 behind him.

"What can I help you with Neji-nii-san?"

Hinata deactivated her bloodline limit and hid her face behind her long hair. She needed to find her blonde baka and help him, not deal with her friends right now.

"I just need to make sure you're okay and Hiashi-sama would like to speak with you."

Hinata kept check of her anger and nudged her way through the small crowd of her friends. Each said a word of restraint but she ignored them and body flickered to a roof.

"Please excuse me."

Hinata pulled out a tri pronged kunai, reversed the seal and threw it onto the ground. Hinata vanished from sight.


	19. Welcome Home to Civil War

Hinata spun out of the ninjutsu and stumbled until she got firmer footing. She opened her eyes when the vertigo passed and she saw that she was on a rocky ledge high above Konoha. The wind tore at her clothes and she pulled her cloak closer to her. Leave it to Naruto to pick a windy, cold and barren place in Konoha as a secret getaway. He had an immense liking to the wind and he always amazed her on how he could find such places as this where the natural beauty was untouched.

"Naruto-kun?"

Her voice paled in comparison to the sound of the wind and she sighed.

"Byakugan."

She looked over the ledge and in the distance made out Naruto's distinctive chakra signature swirl. Hinata flickered over to him but did not see him. Confused, she scanned the area again and found his signature beneath her feet. Now curious, she walked over to the cliff's edge and looked down. A lip in the cliff stuck out and she dropped down onto it.

"Marco…"

Her voice carried into the darkness beyond the ledge and echoed off the walls. Her Byakugan lined the way and to escape the biting wind, Hinata walked into the darkness. A pair of red eyes and whiskers caught her attention and she walked over to Naruto's side.

"Polo…"

Hinata smiled in the darkness at his response and sat down next to him. She touched his arm, deactivated her Byakugan and smiled again when he did the same with his Kyuubi chakra.

"You were wonderful today Naruto."

He tensed under her hand and she felt a tear. Without a word, she coaxed him to lie down with his head in her lap and she ran a hand through his hair and over his eyes.

"My village…what happened while we were gone?"

Hinata's heart broke at the pain in his voice and she hugged him tighter to her.

"They tried Riku and Sahari-san as traitors. Obaa-chan signed the order. They almost labeled me as a missing nin. What was Tsunade thinking? That's not what a Hokage does…"

Naruto clenched his hands into fists at the hem of her kimono. His grip hurt her but she ignored the pain and kissed his temple since his face was buried into her stomach. She cursed the Konoha elders who had caused him so much pain and felt a flash of anger towards Lady Tsunade. Wasn't she like his adoptive aunt? Wasn't Naruto the one who had convinced her to become the Fifth Hokage?

"Hina-chan, I need to get back to the village and protect Riku and Sahari-san. Who knows what the village is doing to them when I'm not there to protect them."

Hinata held onto him tighter and refused to let him sit up. He tried to maneuver his way out but she activated her Byakugan and closed off his chakra points.

"Hina-chan?"

"Both of them left the village and are on their way to the Uzumaki Manor. They're safe Naruto, stop being selfless and be selfish for once! What are we going to do when you return to Konoha?"

Naruto looked shocked. Hinata had never raised her voice, let alone yelled at him or anyone before. He smiled, pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"Don't worry about me Hina-chan. I have to make sure you're safe when we go back. What is your father going to say even though you kept writing letters back and forth this past year?"

"Father has accepted my status by your side. He knows that you'll protect me and that with the current state of politics in Konoha, he says it's better for me to be with you."

"Really? He accepts me? And our relationship?"

Naruto sat upright and stared into Hinata's eyes. This moment was pivotal in their relationship. He wouldn't destroy her relationship with her father or soil her reputation in anyway and he steeled himself in case he had to let her go, no matter how painful it would be for him.

"Hai Naruto-kun. He accepts our relationship."

Naruto kissed her then, his emotions a mess and his chakra blazing but he kissed her anyway. He smiled as she looked down; too shy to meet his eyes and his heart swelled at her trust in him to let him see her like this.

"Come on Hina-chan, I think it's time we returned."

* * *

Hinata held onto Naruto's arm as tight as she could, thankful that their cloaks hid this private moment as well as their faces and bodies. The designs on their cloaks however gave them away and a large crowd started to form.

"Naruto-san, what is your position on the civil war here in Konoha? Whose side are you going to support?"

Both shinobi stopped walking and processed this information. Naruto's trial as a tried missing nin made sense now and why Hiashi supported Hinata in her relationship with Naruto.

"Who started the coup de ta? Who are the leaders and what are the sides?"

Hinata shivered at Naruto's quiet, hard tone and pitied the person his wrath would fall upon. Silence reigned until a young boy pulled on Naruto's sleeve. Hinata smiled when Naruto knelt down, pulled off his hood and smiled at the boy.

"That bandaged man Danzo and his Root people started it. Lady Tsunade and the ANBU are on the other side. The shinobi aren't allowed to enter on either side because Lady Tsunade won't allow them."

"Thank you. Citizens of Konoha hear my voice and listen to what I have to say. Konoha will be whole as it always was and will be. I will not allow this village to be torn apart like it was seven years ago. We are citizens of Konoha, the greatest shinobi nation. We are strong in body and mind and we are not afraid!"

The crowd cheered at Naruto's ringing tones and let him pass on through. Hinata smiled and thanked Kami that Naruto couldn't see the blush on her face from his short but powerful speech.

"Hina-chan, we're here."

The all too familiar steps leading into the Hokage Tower stood before her. She saw the watchful eyes of the ANBU guards but smiled when they remained motionless and allowed the couple entry into the Tower. Hinata felt Naruto's hand tighten his hold on her own and she looked up at him from underneath her hood. His normal blue colors of his eyes were now a stormy grey and he ground his teeth.

"Naruto-kun?"

"This place is different."

A light bulb went off in her head and she sidled closer to him until her body was pressed into his side. The Hokage Tower was Naruto's lifelong dream and to see the Tower so empty and lifeless cast an eerie and cold air around the building.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. You'll fix this place in no time."

Hinata felt him squeeze her hand before he opened the door to the Hokage's private office and stepped in.

"Hello Lady Hokage. You wished to see me?"

Hinata held back a shiver at the frost in Naruto's voice and prayed that he wouldn't always be like this.

"Oh! Wow, hello there Naruto. Can I speak to you alone please?"

"No. What do you want?"

Tsunade sighed and spun in her chair until the back was facing him.

"You are aware of the civil war here in Konoha? And the two drawn up sides?"

"Hai. The shinobi are unable to enter. So I don't know how I can help you."

Tsunade's hand waved through the air as if in a dismissive gesture.

"That idiot Danzo and I have come to an agreement that each of us is allowed to pick one shinobi a piece. He chose your former Team 7 teammate Sai and I would like you to fight on my side."

Hinata saw Naruto stiffen at the mention of Sai's name. She could imagine the pain he was going through at the mention of his former teammate choosing the opposite side.

"No. I will remain neutral. My primary job is to protect Konoha and her civilians. I do not want to fight in your war for power. You are the Hokage, deal with it by yourself."

Naruto bowed his head and jumped out a window at the back of her office. Tsunade spun back around, rested her head in her hands and sighed. Hinata felt a pang of pity for her but made ready to jump out the window.

"Hinata wait."

The Hyuuga heiress stopped with her hand on the window frame and a foot on the windowsill.

"Promise me he'll be okay. Please, try and talk to him for me."

"You broke him Hokage-sama. He might not look or sound like it but your signing of the order, your allowing of his trial, your sending of Kakashi-sama's and Captain Yamato's platoons after us like missing nin and me fighting Sakura-chan…broke him. I've said too much already and betrayed his trust in me. Ja ne, Hokage-sama."

Hinata jumped out the window and landed, crouched on the ground. Her shinobi senses noticed five high chakra level enemy signatures and Naruto's in the middle. Panic flooded her when the nearest shinobi looked at her and his distinctive Root mask glinted in the sunlight.

"Hyuuga Hinata, please follow us and tell your body guard to stand down."

"No Hinata. I'll be fine. Just stay out of this fight."

Naruto turned so he could see both Hinata and the Root shinobi. Hinata watched as his muscles coiled and his chakra swirled around him in a brilliant shade of blue. The Root shinobi took defensive stances and drew their katana's. An overeager one stepped forward and slashed at Naruto. Naruto drew his katana's and parried the blow.

"You should have left us alone."

Naruto counter-spun and smashed the flat of his katana into the Root shinobi's temple. The shinobi stumbled back and Naruto kicked out his knee. The man fell forward onto Naruto's blade and died in an instant. The other Root shinobi stared at him until one snapped.

"Demon of Konoha!"

As one, the Root shinobi leaped into the air and stabbed downward with their katana's. As one, they flew back when Naruto released his chakra.

"Chakra Explosion Jutsu."

Naruto took a deep breath in and faced the staggered Root shinobi, his hands clenched into fists and his katana's back in their sheaths. His hood had long blown off letting his wild spikes run free and his cerulean blue eyes gleamed bright in the sunlight.

"Tell Danzo, he can forget about me serving under him. And tell him I want Sai. I want to meet with my former teammate and the manipulative jerk."

The Root shinobi stood their ground and formed a loose circle around him. One made hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground. A second made another series of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Art of Summoning!"

"Water Style: Water Bomb!"

The first Root shinobi summoned a giant hawk and pointed his arm at Naruto. Naruto dodged backwards as the water crashed on the ground and the shockwave made him fall to the ground. The hawk took this chance and with a shriek swooped down on him. Naruto dove forward, underneath the outstretched talons and rolled to his feet. He threw a handful of shuriken at the Root shinobi and used his other arm to push up off the ground.

"This one's for you Sarutobi-sama! Shadow Shuriken Replication Jutsu."

The handful of shuriken multiplied and numbered at least in the one hundred range. The Root shinobi jumped up and dodged, all accept one. The unlucky one fell backwards, shuriken dotting his chest and eyes wide behind his mask.

"And the rest of you take this! Naruto Rendan!"

Multiple Naruto clones leaped up in the air and kicked the Root shinobi higher. Three were face planted down in the ground, but the hawk summons knocked Naruto aside before he could finish his taijutsu combo. Naruto landed on the ground and skidded to a stop. The hawk turned and swooped back at him, the last Root shinobi on his back.

"I've had enough of you silent fish faced freaks."

A shadow clone swirled chakra in Naruto's hand Naruto glared up at the Root shinobi. He jumped back up into the air and slammed his hand forward.

"Rasengan!"

The chakra sphere touched the summoned hawk and it exploded. The Rasengan ate its way through the air and collided with the Root shinobi's chest. Naruto grimaced and pushed his hand through the man's body. The Root shinobi screamed but it was short lived as he died soon after Naruto's hand pushed out through his chest.

"I told you to leave us alone. I meant that."

Naruto landed on the ground, his back towards Hinata and his hand limp. Hinata ran to him but stopped short when he raised his blood-covered hand.

"Hina-chan, I need you to return to the Hyuuga Manor. You'll be safe there. I'll return as soon as I can. Stay by Neji's side at all times ya hear?"

"Hai Naruto-kun. Be safe."

Hinata turned and walked down the street.

"Hina-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I love you."

Hinata didn't turn around and knew he still had his back turned towards her. A lump formed in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes but she smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

Naruto flashed across the rooftops and stopped before an ominous tall gray building. Danzo's and Root's headquarters, the building was non-descript and horrible to look upon. A battered, scarred and bandaged man stepped out into the evening sunlight and looked up, straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Hello Uzumaki. Good to see you alive and well. Thought about my offer any more than last time?"

Naruto threw down the bloody facemasks and headbands of the five Root shinobi and they landed down at the man's feet.

"I have. My answer is still no."

The man smiled and paced before the building. Sudden movements caught Naruto's eyes and he ducked. Explosive kunai embedded themselves in the all behind him and exploded with a violent bang. The smoke cleared and Naruto dropped back onto the ledge.

"Uzumaki, I am a powerful man. My record and achievements bear testament to that. That old woman Tsunade cannot help the village anymore and Konoha will fall. Join with me, I am the powerful leader Konoha needs and I will see to it that the village remains strong."

"Danzo, you're a master manipulator. You aren't strong enough to lead Konoha. Tsunade-obaa-chan is, and will make sure nothing happens to Konoha."

Danzo stopped pacing and glared up at Naruto.

"You've chosen her side then?"

"No, I am neutral. I will protect the shinobi and citizens of Konoha."

Danzo's eyes gleamed but he turned around and walked back into his headquarters.

* * *

Hinata bandaged the cut on her cheek and glanced around the main courtyard of the Hyuuga Manor. Most of the Root attack force lay strewn out across the ground and the remaining ones were out numbered three to one in the battle. Hinata drew a kunai and rushed to her sister Hanabi's side.

"Leave her alone."

Her voice cut like steel and the nearby shinobi on both sides stopped to look at the soft-spoken Hyuuga heiress. Hinata walked into the fray until she was back to back with Hanabi.

"You will not harm her. You came after me, so fight only me."

The Root members looked back at Sai, their leader in this attack and he nodded. In a flash of movement, the Root shinobi surrounded the two girls. Hinata pushed Hanabi out of the circle, sheathed her kunai and activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata-sama no, please don't endanger you're life like this."

"Hinata please, refrain from such foolish measures."

"I can fight, why did you push me aside?"

Hinata smiled at her father, Neji and Hanabi.

"If I am to be clan head, leader of this clan, then I need to be strong and show that I am a capable leader."

The Root shinobi charged in and swung their katana's at her. Hinata closed her eyes and moved her hands in every direction. Her hands started to glow and pick up speed until they became a blur.

"Gentle Fist Art: Protection of the Eight Trigrams."

Hinata's superior flexibility, agility and chakra control made her chakra sharp, nimble and flexible. Her chakra formed a sharp dome around her and the Root shinobi cried out as her chakra needles tore into their skin and threw them backwards.

"You will not hurt my precious people."

She directed her chakra back into her body and closed her eyes. Her body felt heavy and the urge to collapse was so strong, but she stayed on her feet. A sharp, painful cry came from her left and she turned to face the disturbance.

"Neji-nii-san..."

Neji stood tall above Sai, his Byakugan ablaze and his right palm jammed into the bottom of Sai's neck. Hinata knew Sai was paralyzed from the neck down and walked over to them. Neji had a cut across his neck, ink stains from head to toe and a nice deep gash across his right shoulder but he stood tall and stoic as ever above Sai.

"Hinata-sama are you well?"

"Hai Neji, I am unhurt. You need medical attention."

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are on their way."

Hiashi walked up to them and rested a gentle hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata started and looked up at her father. His silent confirmation and acknowledgement of her for the first time in his eyes made Hinata smile and she leaned into his touch.

"Hiashi-sama, the leader of the attack force is at your mercy."

Hinata's smile fell when her father's hand left her shoulder and he stood in front of Sai.

"You are Danzo's prized pupil. Did he send you?"

"Hai."

"What was your purpose in attacking my home?"

"To kidnap the Lady Hinata so Naruto-san would fight against Tsunade-sama. Lord Danzo will win this war and his enemies will perish."

Neji snapped Sai's neck at Hiashi's nod and Sai fell lifeless to the ground.

"Hina-chan!"

The Hyuuga Manor's main gates blew asunder at the destructive power of Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto sprinted in, katana's at the ready and looked around. Hinata and Hanabi giggled, Neji sighed and Hiashi cracked the smallest of smiles.

"Naruto-kun, I'm over here."

Naruto looked over at them and sheathed his katana's. His expressionless mask was in place as he walked on over to them. He bowed his head in respect and looked at the damage.

"Uzumaki-san, I trust you have a good reason for destroying my front gates and storming my house like a mad man?"

"My apologies Hiashi-sama. I heard the Lady Hinata was under attack and came to aid her in battle."

"Not to save or protect her? Aid her in battle only?"

"Hai. The Lady Hinata is more than capable of defending herself."

Hinata glanced between both men and resisted the urge to press her fingers together. After a tense moment of silence, Hiashi nodded and disappeared back inside. He turned towards them, hand on the door handle and looked straight at Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, I trust you to accommodate her in your dwelling for the night? The possibility of another attack-"

"There is no problem at all Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi disappeared back inside and the Hyuuga clan followed, except for the two daughters and Neji. Hinata ran into Naruto's waiting embrace and buried her face in his chest. Naruto held her close, letting her draw strength from him and whispered nothings in her ear. Hanabi giggled at the scene and Neji walked away.

"So this is your boyfriend Hinata?"

Hinata eeped and tried to disappear inside Naruto and he chuckled.

"Hello, Hanabi-sama. I am Naruto Uzumaki, apprentice of Jiraiya-sama and your sister's boyfriend."

Hanabi giggled again and color rose to her pale cheeks. She was a miniature of Hinata but had her father's features, while Hinata had her mother's.

"Yes I know who you are. I watched you fight in the Chunin Exams seven years ago. You defeated Neji."

Naruto grinned and his eyes twinkled. He saw Sakura, Ino and Neji approaching and let go of Hinata. She whimpered and looked up at him, fatigue evident in her eyes.

"Be strong for one more minute Hina-chan. Take care Hanabi-sama. Stay by your father's side ya hear?"

Hanabi nodded and darted inside. Naruto made a series of rapid hand signs, grabbed Hinata and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"Hey Hina-chan, here are an extra set of clothes."

Naruto walked out of his room and handed Hinata a pair of his sweats and his classic black t-shirt with the Konoha fire symbol on the back. She smiled a tired smile up at him and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto finished towel drying his hair and stared out the window, the towel on his bare shoulders and a loose pair of training pants on his hips.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned around and grinned at the sight before him. Naruto's clothes were too big for Hinata, so she had modified them to fit her more petite and curvy frame. Naruto walked over to her and rested his hands on the inch of visible soft skin above her hips. She shivered at his touch and stepped closer to him.

"Now here's a sight I don't mind seeing. You dressed in my clothes, hair still damp from the shower and it's all in one sexy woman called my girlfriend."

Hinata blushed at his compliment and fell into his embrace. How she had landed as a wonderful man was beyond her and she thanked God that she did. He wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up. She murmured words of thanks and fell asleep from chakra depletion as he carried her towards his bedroom. He placed her in his bed, being as gentle as he could and tucked her in with all the sheets and blankets on his bed. On impulse he grabbed his camera and took a quick picture, thankful she was in a deep sleep.

"Good night Hinata. I love you."

* * *

Naruto slipped a black tank top on and sat at the foot of the bed. He had to enter the civil war that was consuming Konoha; there was no question about it. But what side would he choose? Danzo, he knew by instinct, would weaken Konoha and possibly eventually destroy it. Tsunade had signed some pretty damning documents against him and his latest precious people. If Jiraiya hadn't made him study different aspects of Konoha's culture, Naruto wouldn't be where he was right now. He didn't have anything against how Tsunade governed the village, only personal issues. And Danzo had tried to kidnap Hinata as bait…

"Jiraiya-sensei, what should I do? What man who calls himself a shinobi, would stoop so low to use innocent hostages?"

His decision made, Naruto stood up and began to dress in his shinobi battle outfit. He had just finished snapping his katana sheath buckles when Hinata stirred and opened her eyes. She took in his uniform and sat up with the covers pulled up around her beautiful body.

"Naruto-kun? Has there been another attack? Are you hurt?"

Naruto sat down next to her and cupped her cheek. He smiled when she leaned into his hand and grabbed his other gloved one.

"Hinata, I need to go speak with Tsunade. My part in this civil war is about to begin and I need you to return home. Get dressed, I'll wait outside for you."

Hinata pressed closer and kissed him. She had tears in her eyes when she pulled away and shook her head.

"Stay here. There's one gift I can give you before you go…"

Naruto nodded and she slipped out of his bed. She closed the curtains to his room almost all the way but left a crack so some moonlight could filter in. She stood off to the side so her body was cast into the shadows and with deliberate slowness took off her shirt. Naruto started right then, his self control almost forgotten as he drank in the silky smoothness and graceful contours of her bare back. She took off her pants next and stepped out of them. His eyes feasted on her legs and he groaned in disappointment when she slipped her shinobi uniform on.

"Hina-chan…"

Hinata turned around with a sensual smile on her lips and straddled him after she walked over to him. She shivered when he ran his hands down her sides and sighed in content when he kissed the hollow of her neck. She moaned as he sucked on one of her sweet spots there and encouraged him when she pulled his head closer. Her breath left her when he kissed her and she responded with a feverish passion.

"Hina-chan, promise me you'll be safe and waiting for me when this is all over."

Hinata rested her head in the crook of his neck and nodded.

"Hai Naruto-kun…"

Sleep overtook her again and she fell deep into the darkness it provided.

* * *

Naruto raced across the rooftops and jumped into the skirmish outside the Hokage's Tower.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi!"

His battle cry shook the windows of the buildings around the battlefield and caused both sides to stop fighting. He moved like a demon possessed and cut down the nearest Root shinobi with two fell swoops of his katana's. The ANBU Black Ops cheered and re-engaged the surviving Root shinobi.

"ANBU Captain take me to the Hokage."

Naruto right hooked the last Root shinobi and watched him fall. A falcon-masked man nodded and sheathed his katana.

"Hai Uzumaki-san. Squads Five and Ten, back to your stations."

The ANBU nodded and passed by Naruto and the ANBU Captain.

"Welcome to the battle Uzumaki-san. You give us great hope now that you fight along side us instead of against us."

"'Bout time Obaa-chan gets her butt in gear and cleans up this mess."

Naruto passed through the door, down the hall and up the stairs behind the ANBU Captain.

"Hokage-sama, I bring you Uzumaki Naruto. He wishes to fight alongside us."

The ANBU Captain disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well what changed your mind Naruto?"

Tsunade's chair swiveled around and she glared at him. Naruto's face remained expressionless and he stood straight.

"I am fulfilling the mission the Hokage has given me."

Tsunade snorted and Tonton snorted from his grasp in Shizune's arms.

"Don't bullshit me Naruto. What happened?"

Naruto's mask fell and he looked down at the ground.

"Danzo used Sai to try and kidnap Hina-ch…Hinata. That's not the way a shinobi leads and I have nothing against how you lead Konoha. So I'll perform this mission as requested and make Konoha whole and happy again."

"Well said Naruto. You'll be put on a special team tonight and you'll have your mission briefing with the rest of my forces in a couple hours.

Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I did what I did to protect you. I underestimated you again and caused you a lot of pain. Forgive me."

"Thank you Obaa-chan. I forgive you. Let's go out for some ramen when this is all over."

"Hai. My treat. You bring Hinata too. I want a full recap on what you've been doing this past year."

* * *

Hinata sighed and walked the hallway to the outer courtyard. She saw Hanabi and the girls of the Rookie 9 waiting for her. A flash of orange crested the Hyuuga Manor's main wall, followed by two black flashes and all three stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Hinata hurried forward and stood in front of the orange clad ANBU.

"N..N..Naruto…kun?"

Naruto took of his mask and grinned down at Hinata.

"Good morning Hina-chan. Came by to see if you're alright before our mission starts."

Hinata was engulfed in one of his huge hugs and grinned into his chest. Ino cleared her throat, ruining the moment and Naruto let Hinata down by his side.

"Morning girls. You're taking care of Hina-chan for me right?"

Sakura smiled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Of course you idiot. Since you're the only shinobi allowed to fight, Hiashi invited the Rookie 9 to stay here until the whole thing is over. Said something about we need to protect Hinata and each other."

Naruto grinned and pulled Hinata closer.

"Well don't bash or pester her ya hear? Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato and I won't be back for a while. So we came to pay our respects and say good-bye, like I said earlier."

Sakura looked indignant.

"How come they get to fight?"

Kakashi stepped forward, took off his mask and hugged the crying Sakura. She clung to his cloak and buried her face in his chest.

"Easy now Sakura. Yamato and I are former ANBU and we were called out of retirement."

"But…with…my parents dead…you're the only father I have left."

"Here. Take this. That way you'll still be connected to me."

Naruto watched in awe as Kakashi gave Sakura his copy of Make out Tactics. His former sensei pulled away, slipped back on his mask and all three men vanished.

* * *

"ANBU Squad 7, report in please."

"ANBU Squad 7 Captain, codename Weasel, reporting in."

Naruto hummed with energy as Kakashi wrote down their orders and his fingers twitched with excitement on his katana's. Squad 7 was perched on a tall tower, deep within Root territory and were the tip of Tsunade's spear. He traced the design of his tiger mask and grinned. Naruto was ready.

"Alright everyone, huddle up. Headquarters wants us to keep out of sight until the signal is given. We're the first squad in, so we should monitor enemy formations and numbers."

Naruto nodded and studied the map with the new intelligence data Kakashi had scribbled on it.

"We're moving in a Wheel formation, which should give us the advantage over Danzo's forces because they're spread thin. They are protecting all sides and will collapse to contain the focal point of our attack. Yamato, you're the rear guard and Weasel Two. Naruto…your point man and Weasel three. I'll be the middleman and adapt to any situation. My codename is Weasel Leader. Questions?"

Yamato looked over back to their headquarters and then down at his gloves.

"There's the signal."

Naruto's right metal guard glove plate glowed green twice and he grinned.

"ANBU Squad 7…scatter."

Naruto flickered off the tower and landed with his hand pressed on the ground.

"Chakra Locator Jutsu."

The familiar lines scattered and one line glowed bright red. Naruto sprinted off after it.

"I repeat...multiple ANBU…aaaah!"

Naruto threw a shuriken at the man in the radio tower and watched him fall lifeless to the ground. He plastered the tower supports with explosive tags and stepped back. The tower exploded and Naruto pressed forward.

"Aiya! Kitsune for Kyuubi!"

ANBU Squad 7, dubbed the "Invincible" by the Root and "Root Cutter" by their ANBU comrades, decimated the Root formations. Root had not expected them to be right in front of their headquarters and three platoons died before the dust had settled. Root had sent reinforcements from nearby stations, but with two experienced ANBU Captains, Naruto's tenacity and clone numbers and good teamwork, ANBU Squad 7 was defiant and held their ground. Root squads along the wall were forced to fall back and defend their headquarters, which allowed the rest of the ANBU squads to swarm in and help a desperate Squad 7.

"ANBU Squads move in! Take control of the enemy headquarters!"


	20. He Grew Up

"Wait! Hold up a second."

The ANBU stopped at Naruto's command and Kakashi along with the other ANBU Captains stared at him. Naruto bit his thumb and performed a series of hand signs.

"Kuichynose: Summoning Jutsu."

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to succeed.

"Pipsqueak, what are you summoning me for?"

Naruto smiled but was a little drained from summoning Gamabunta on the first try. He stood straight however and met Gamabunta's eyes.

"Hey Chief Toad, thanks for coming. I need you to blast away at the Root's Headquarters until its demolished. We do not have the power to blast apart the outer wall and destroy the defenses at the same time. Would you be willing?"

Silence settled over the courtyard and Naruto stared at Gamabunta. He grinned, pulled out a scroll and summoned a giant sake bottle. Gamabunta nodded his head.

"Alright pipsqueaks, step back. Water Style: Water Bullets!"

Gamabunta spewed three powerful water chakra blasts at the Root Headquarters and the ANBU watched in awe. The first blast cracked the wall, the second blew it apart and the third put out the wall of flame that sprung up as a defensive measure.

"Good job Chief Toad, that was brilliant. Thanks, you can return and take the sake with you if you'd like."

"Ah, what's that pipsqueak? This battle 'aint over yet and I 'aint going to let you mess this up."

Naruto grinned and jumped up onto a perch on Gamabunta's head. The Konoha civilians, shinobi and ANBU had to wonder if the Fourth Hokage had returned. A somber silence was present as they reflected on this. Kakashi was floored, old memories of his sensei running on playback in his mind and he closed his normal eye.

"Come on everyone! Chief Toad and I will be the first strike and you can follow behind. Believe it."

Gamabunta rumbled forward along with Naruto and disappeared beyond the faltering flames. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask and ran forward into the head quarters. The memory spell was broken and the ANBU followed, death written in the swish of their cloaks.

* * *

Hinata heard the explosion and rushed to the top of the Hyuuga main wall. The Rookie 9 girls had been trying to make Hinata forget about Naruto and the incredible danger he was in, without her by his side. She had not paid half the attention they wanted and they had started to take measures that were more drastic.

"Hinata come on. He's fine and if I know my teammate he caused the explosion."

"Naruto-kun…"

Her attention was drawn to a massive toad, her memory drew up the name Gamabunta and her eyes locked on to the flash of yellow hair a top of the toad. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the girl's line up on both sides of her and heard their gasps.

"Are you sure Naruto could do something that big forehead girl?"

"I'm…I'm…not sure Ino-pig."

Hinata sighed and fought the urge to come to her boyfriend's defense with an angry retort. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Tenten's eyes twinkling at her. Hinata smiled back at her and nodded at the young weapon master.

"That is Gamabunta, the Chief Toad of the toad summons. Naruto-kun has not summoned him in a while though. He must want to destroy the Root base."

Hinata smiled at her friend has puzzled or shocked expressions and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Three, two, one….

"What are you not telling us?"

Hinata walked back down to the courtyard and smiled at Neji who sat in the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

The Root's base hallways were dim with a disgusting green coat of paint on the walls and a musty smell permeated Naruto's nose as he sprinted down the hallway. Kakashi and Yamoto followed behind him and urgency was written in every movement they made. ANBU 7 had broken through the stiff defense of Root shinobi who had attacked as soon as the wall fell. Naruto had asked Gamabunta to stay there and help the ANBU and the Chief Toad had agreed.

"Break in the hallway. Left or right?"

"Left."

Naruto turned left, sprinted down the hallway and tackled the lone Root shinobi. Naruto kept running and heard the Root shinobi gasp as Kakashi dealt the killing blow. Speed was critical at this point in the mission and Naruto focused on the bright red chakra line in front of him. The line stopped outside a door and Naruto kicked the door in.

An explosion went off and Naruto exploded amidst the flames. Naruto walked through the door and a kunai stabbed through his neck and ribs. He exploded again and the two Root shinobi yelled as they were ripped to shreds by the kunai ANBU 7 answered with.

"Defying death even until the end eh Danzo?"

Kakashi and Yamoto dropped onto the catwalks in the darkened room and took out the two nearest Root shinobi in an instant. The other two platoons leaped into the fray and Kakashi took one while Yamoto took the other.

"And for you mummy man…takes this!"

Naruto jumped up from the ground and delivered a powerful kick to Danzo's chest. Danzo's guard absorbed most of the blow but he still flew through the air.

"That's for Tsunade-sama you jerk."

Both shinobi landed on another level of catwalks and turned to face one another. Danzo threw off his cloak and drew up his sleeves to reveal seal marks on his bandaged arms.

"Come on Demon-teme, I will show you my power."

Naruto unclasped his cloak and took off his mask. He took off his rusted jacket and tied his forehead protector onto his forehead. With a quick swish he drew his katana's and took an aggressive stance.

"You will be knocked down Danzo and will be punished for your arrogant crimes."

Danzo summoned a giant battle-axe and rushed in. His powerful over handed blow rattled Naruto's bones. Naruto shoved the axe to the side and spun his wrists. His katana's spun in his hands and forced Danzo to step back. Danzo countered with three wide sweeps and the last split the catwalk inches behind Naruto's heel. The catwalk groaned and fell inwards upon itself.

"Whoa."

Naruto jumped upwards but fell towards the metal splinters when Danzo summoned a hook and chain and wrapped it around is ankle. The hook nipped his calf but dug into his pant leg and Danzo flew past him as Naruto fell. He created a shadow clone and threw himself to the rooftop. He dodged the kunai Danzo summoned and threw at him but one struck him in the lower stomach. Naruto stumbled and Danzo attacked in a frenzy.

Naruto managed to ward off his attacks to his vital points but the kunai in his stomach flared up with pain at movement and Naruto was sliced in his right shoulder and received a gash under his right eye. With difficulty he managed to disengage and retreat to the far side of the building.

"Come now, the Demon of Konoha can't do any better?"

Naruto yanked out the kunai and threw it on the ground.

"Never underestimate me. Never underestimate a misfit. I've fought you on your terms so far; now…let's fight on mine."

Rain started to fall from the overcast clouds and the wind picked up. Naruto connected his katana's together to reinforce the blade and made a shadow clone. The clone swirled chakra in his hand and Naruto ran forward, heedless of his defense. The lightning highlighted his movements and Danzo's as he threw down the notched battle-axe and summoned two broadswords.

Time seemed to slow down, Naruto's movements seemed slow as he charged through the rain and his vision narrowed onto Danzo's torso. Naruto jumped and felt the two swords pierce through his shadow clone, his guard and into his kidney's. He almost lost all of his momentum but knew that he had Danzo trapped. He shoved his hand forward and ignored the pain.

"Rasengan!"

Danzo spun off him and fell off the roof of the building. Naruto fell to his knees, coughed and gripped the two broadswords. He gritted his teeth, pulled out the swords and dropped them to the side. His eyes blazed an intense blue and he struggled to his feet. He stumbled towards the edge of the roof, fell off and landed with a thud on the street. He got up and walked over to the ex-Root leader. The man wasn't easy to recognize from the effects of the Rasengan and Naruto tore the Konoha hiate off his chest.

"You cannot scheme with Konoha's will of fire anymore."

Villagers gathered around the two shinobi amidst the falling rain and thunder, frightened expressions on their faces and cloaks held tight around them to shelter them more from the psychological effects of Naruto's deed. Naruto tucked Danzo's hiate into his sleeve and faced the villagers.

"The civil war in Konoha is finished. Tsunade-sama has won and Konoha will return to as it was before this mess."

The villagers cheered as Naruto walked through them to the Hyuuga compound and they clapped him on the back. The pain from his wounds drained him but he put on his ANBU mask and cloak and continued his slow journey.

Naruto walked to the Hyuuga main gate and called out to the guards. After a brief dialogue, he was escorted through the manor and to the main courtyard where he was told to wait for the main family.

"A single ANBU guard stands in my courtyard, battle worn and bloody. That is an ill omen no?"

Naruto bowed his head and watched Hiashi enter the courtyard with Hanabi on his right on Hinata on his left. Naruto's breath caught as he took in Hinata's beauty for the first time in what felt like days.

"The guard said you had a message for me?"

"The former Root leader, Danzo is dead. All surviving Root shinobi are scheduled for execution at tomorrow's sunrise."

"That is good to hear. May I inquire to how he died?"

"A Rasengan was shoved through his chest and his neck broke when he fell off the roof."

Hiashi nodded in satisfaction and Hinata's eyes widened. She stepped forward and gripped Hanabi's arm. Naruto smiled when Hanabi squeezed Hinata's hand in encouragement.

"Can you tell me the whereabouts and conditions of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I can Hina-chan."

Naruto un-clicked his mask and shook his head so the hood fell off. His bright blue eyes connected with her lavender ones and both let out the breath they had been holding. Naruto saw her eyes widen as she took in the long cut beneath his eye and gash on his cheek.

"Come Hanabi. This is a private moment and we have other matters to discuss."

Naruto bowed as Hiashi and Hanabi left and he could feel Hinata's eyes can his body.

"I am fine Hina-chan."

Hinata shook her head, tears streaming down her face and ran to him. She yanked his cloak to the side, unzipped his jacket and tore at the major rip in his shirt. He shuddered as her fingers traced the cuts, stab wounds and over his tightened stomach muscles.

"Not…helping…Hina…chan."

"Lie down Naruto-kun."

"No, you don't need to waste your chakra. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes lost some of their intensity as the pain ate his sides and a slight grimace crossed his face.

"And you're being stubborn. If you can pull out your katana's and hold them aloft for a few seconds, I'll let you go."

Naruto tried to grin and tried to show a show of strength. She must have seen through him because as he reached for his katana, his arm felt like lead and he cursed as it fell back to his side. Hinata grinned and yanked down his other arm as he tried to pull out his katana for a second time.

"Let me help you Naruto. Let me in."

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He knew Hinata wouldn't hurt him, she loved him, but his natural instincts were hard to override. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. He nodded at Hinata and closed his eyes again. She took him by the hand and led him over to a small alcove in the shadows of the main Hyuuga wall.

With gentle words, she coaxed him into a lying down with his head in her lap and took off his clothes so his upper torso lay bare. He shivered as she traced his wounds again, but this time she traced them with chakra and stopped the bleeding. The pain lessened somewhat and a little of the tension left his body.

"Sakura is on her way with Ino. They'll be able to finish what I've started."

Naruto sighed and sank lower into her lap. She started to sing in soft tones and run her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Sakura knocked on her teacher's door with Ino at her side. Shizune opened the door and smiled at them with Tonton in her arms. She motioned them in, closed the door behind them and woke Tsunade with a tap on the shoulder.

"Is Sakura and Ino here yet?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the slur in Tsunade's voice but smiled and stood at attention. Maybe just this once she would let the drinking on the job go. Having a civil war in your village definitely was stressful and a drink might calm the nerves.

"Hai Lady Hokage. Do you have a mission for us?"

Tsunade sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at the two kunoichi. Sakura smirked and Ino's eyebrow twitched.

"That baka Naruto needs medical attention. He fought Danzo and won but he's torn up. Head towards the Hyuuga Compound and patch him up so I can beat him when he gets here."

"Hai."

Sakura dragged Ino out the Hokage's office and out to the street below. She enforced her grip with chakra when Ino tried to get away and dragged her farther down the street. Eventually, she stopped and stared at her friend.

"Will you quit struggling? Naruto needs us-"

"You just want to spend some time with him and make sure you still are the major girl in his heart. You, forehead girl, are jealous of Hinata."

Ino pulled out of Sakura's loosened grasp with a triumphant smirk on her face and placed her hands on her hips. Sakura closed her mouth and looked anywhere but the ground or at Ino.

"I just don't want to be left alone or cast aside again. Sasuke left and always tries to kill Naruto. Naruto trains to bring him back and leaves Konoha at random, Hinata at his side every step of the way. Do they even know what they do to me every time they leave?"

Ino grabbed Sakura and steered her to the main gate. Word of their purpose had reached the guards beforehand and they were taken to the courtyard where Naruto lay with his head in Hinata's lap. Hinata still stroked his hair and continued to sing to him in soft tones.

"Naruto. Naruto-kun comes back. Sakura and Ino are here to treat your wounds."

Sakura's medic eyes watched in interest as Naruto appeared to come out of a meditative state and his chakra levels started to fluctuate. In an instant, she was by his side, her medical chakra searching for the problem.

"Should I enter his mind and see what's up?"

"Do…that…and...you'll...have…nightmares."

All three women looked down at Naruto in shock and he grimaced. His eyes changed from red to blue and back again. Sweat poured down his face and his body trembled.

"Sakura."

Sakura completed her analysis with a nod at Ino and squinted her eyes in concentration. She sighed in relief after a couple minutes. She sat back and wiped her brow with her arm, a smile on her face.

"His wounds were laced with poison and tiny chakra sealers. He's okay now, but he wore out his chakra reserves to keep himself stable till I got here."

Sakura watched with a pained interest as Hinata pushed away a lock of sweaty bangs from Naruto's forehead and kissed his forehead. She murmured something in his ear, which caused a smile to come across his face and then he drifted into unconsciousness. Hinata smoothed out her kimono and stared at his sleeping face.

Sakura watched all this, jealousy pouring through her veins and anger in her heart. Since when had Naruto become so distant with that mask covering his emotions?

"So Hinata….what happened while you were gone?"

Sakura looked at Ino's devious eyes, anger in her own.

"Ano…that's classified….I'm afraid I can't tell you yet."

"Humph! Sure the fighting and stuff is classified, but what about this?"

Ino pointed at the couple and their positions. Hinata blushed and looked down at Naruto. She looked back up at Ino and Sakura with a smile.

"He grew up."

Sakura pondered the meaning behind Hinata's answer and shook her head to dispel that line of thought.

"Uh-uh. There's much more to be had here. Spill it."

"I'm afraid Onee-chan has to come inside. There is a matter of discussion our father would to discuss with us."

Sakura looked up and saw Hanabi standing outside the circle with Neji flanking her right. Ino sighed, stood up and wagged her finger at Hinata.

"Lunch. Tomorrow. Two o' clock at the Seventh Heaven."

Sakura sighed on the inside when Hinata nodded. She watched as she roused Naruto and whispered in his ear again. His intense blue eyes swept around and took everything in. His mask slipped on and he nodded at Hinata before he rose to his feet. She watched with envy as his mask dropped and he shared an untold number of emotions with Hinata for a moment. Then the moment vanished, he released his hold on her arm and slipped his emotional mask and physical ANBU mask on.

"Hanabi and Neji-nii-san, will you walk with me to my father's study?"

The three Hyuuga left and the trio outside stared at the door. Naruto broke the spell and with a gentle push, pushed the girls out into the street.

"Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you. Come on, we'll take you to her."

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, a step behind the girls, his senses alert but most of his mind's attention was on Hinata. He heard the two medics nin bicker, whisper and look back at him time to time but he ignored them.

"Naruto?"

He looked up at Sakura and realized they were standing outside the door to the Hokage's office.

"You ready to go in and face the wrath of a drunken Hokage?"

Naruto realized she was trying to make the mood lighter with her joke but all he wanted was his dark apartment, sleep and maybe Hinata to lay down with him. He nodded, walked into Tsunade's office and shut the door behind him.

"Sit Naruto. We have to talk."

Naruto took his sensei's seat at the window and looked down at the streets. Little by little, Konoha lit up with torches and lights from in the homes. Tsunade looked down at the streets with the young blonde shinobi and peered at him from time to time.

"Danzo's body was recovered and is lying under a sheet on a table in the morgue. He has large chakra residue around his chest and his chakra is depleted."

Naruto didn't respond and seemed to find a particular interest in Konoha's nighttime activities. Tsunade swiveled back around and grabbed a pen.

"Go home Naruto. Give me the mission report by the end of tomorrow."

Naruto nodded in thanks and jumped out the window. The Rookie 9 met him down below, as if they waited for the meeting to be over. Tenten and Ino nudged Hinata forward and she disappeared underneath his cloak. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked over at Neji and nodded. How he wished they would all disappear so he could go to his apartment and sleep.

"We just wanted to make sure you survived the butt-kicking Danzo gave you."

Everyone turned and looked at Kiba. He shook his head and threw his hands up in the air.

"What? Everyone here was thinking it."

Sakura and Ino hit him in the back of the head and Kiba fell face first into the ground.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be on bed rest. Forehead girl and I might have healed you but ya know."

"Arigato Ino."

The group split up then and Naruto made the walk to his apartment with Hinata holding him up. He didn't have the strength to resist and he relished the feeling of being flush against her side and her scent tickling his nose. He tried to resist but failed again when she took his key out of his pants pocket, unlocked the door and led him through his apartment to his bedroom.

"Rest easy Naruto-kun."

She unclasped his cloak, slid the jacket off his shoulders, ripped the tattered remains of his shirt off and slid off his pants. He shivered at her touch and sighed in contentment when he lay on his back, his mattress soft beneath him. He closed his eyes and let himself go with no restraints on his mind or heart.

"Hina-chan?"

Her fingers felt soft and cool on his face.

"Go to sleep Naruto. I'll protect you from your nightmares and be here when you wake up."

The rest of the tension left his body and he kissed her fingertips. As if in a dream, she bent down, her hair making a curtain to hide them from the world and kissed him. Her lips were the last thing he felt before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Hinata walked down the street, food basket in hand and a warm, gentle air about her. She picked her way through the market square, chatting in soft tones with the merchants and playing with the children. Hinata was a pseudo-princess in Konoha but had earned the title of "Konoha's sweetheart" as well.

"Hinata!"

Hinata finished mending a little boy's shirt and handed it back to him with a kiss on his forehead. She ignored Sakura and Ino and marveled at a little girl's doll with her.

"Alright Hinata, we know you can hear us."

"Ano, Sakura and Ino, I am merely multitasking between you and the children."

The children gathered in a circle around Hinata with the little girl in Hinata's lap. They knew the conversations between their angel and her friends always provided good gossip and other things their parents wouldn't tell them.

"Did you remember that you have a lunch date with us and Tenten today?"

"Hai, but it's only ten thirty. Our lunch date is four hours away and I was on my way to check in on Naruto."

"Is he okay?"

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata glanced down at the little girl and nodded.

"Is Naruto the big blonde ninja you have as a bodyguard?"

"Hai. He is still sleeping. He had a big fight yesterday and is trying to recover."

"Did he use his chakta blue ball move?"

Hinata smiled at the little boy and nodded. The boy's were eager to meet Naruto because Hinata had told all the children stories about him.

"Yes he used chakra to make the jutsu named Rasengan."

Hinata placed gentle emphasis on the correct names of the words the little boy had misspoken. The boys grinned and started to shout who was going to master the Rasengan jutsu next.

"Hinata you know that's classified."

Hinata ignored Sakura's comment and Ino's gasp. If you showed the children that you trusted them, then they grew to respect you and would be more willing to talk or train with you. Since these children were the generation to carry on after them, she worked on the basic shinobi skills of communication and trust with them daily.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check in on Naruto."

The children groaned but gave Hinata their usual drawings and some gave her extra for Naruto. Hinata smiled at them and with a little wave disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura turned to look at Ino in disbelief.

"Did Hinata just snub us?"

"I think she did."

"What in the world did they do while they were away?"

* * *

Hinata slipped into Naruto's apartment, dropped the groceries on the counter and peeked in on Naruto in his room. She smiled when she saw him sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed, covers pooled at his hips and mouth open. His hair fell over his eyes and her eyes raked over his bare, muscled torso.

"Sweet dreams Naruto."

She closed the door and padded over to his kitchen to familiarize where things went and where things were. A knock came from the front door when she had finished finding Naruto's secret sweet tooth stash of jelly gummies. Hinata hurried over and opened the door.

"Hinata? Where's Naruto?"

"Ano Sakura, he's still sleeping. Is there anything I can help you with though?"

Hinata had seen Sakura's wistful looks and body language towards Naruto's and her relationship. Sakura was dressed in civilian clothes and Hinata knew that she was here to pick and pry at her relationship. However, Sakura was a friend and a teammate of Naruto's, so she smiled at Sakura.

"Oh, um, could you tell him I was here to see him?"

"I can see you just fine Sakura. What do you need?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice and jumped again when he pulled her away from the door and against him. Flush against his bare warm chest. She had been dating Naruto for almost a year, but most of his displays of affection were in private between only them. Her nervous habits fought hard to surface and a light blush lightened her cheeks.

"Naruto! Oh, I was sent by Tsunade to check up on you, but I was going to anyway."

"I'm fine Sakura, but thanks anyway. You have breakfast yet?"

Naruto let go of Hinata and disappeared back into his apartment. Hinata, still blushing motioned for Sakura to come in. The girls filed into the kitchen but stopped when they saw Naruto sleeping on the couch in a grey pair of sweatpants.

"What the heck?"

Hinata giggled and poked her boyfriend in the side. He groaned and batted her hand away.

"Go away, I'm dreaming about my Hinata. The sweet, sexy, and soft-spoken one. The one that lets me sleep."

Hinata blushed again and looked at the ground. Naruto tapped her leg and cracked open his eyes.

"What's with the blushing? Thought we fixed that habit of yours a while ago."

"Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan is here"

"Eh? What! Nan, nani…"

He stumbled to his feet, walked into his dark room and emerged with a black t-shirt on. Hinata thanked Kami he had the manners to finally get dressed but wished Sakura wasn't here so he didn't have to. Naruto was quite easy to look at with appraising eyes…

"Sorry Sakura. Eh, what's this? Carrots, noodles, miso, beef…"

Hinata walked over to where Naruto was poking around in the groceries and slapped his hand away. He pouted at her reaction but she gave him a sweet smile and he cracked. Sakura felt out of the loop stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Uh-oh Naruto, there's no ramen in here."

Naruto groaned and dropped his head onto the counter with a heavy thud. Hinata rubbed his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun; I got groceries to make you some. Although I wanted to have it ready before you woke up."

Naruto perked up at this comment and looked up at Hinata.

"You're the best Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed against the back of his neck and murmured her thanks. Naruto hugged her arms and looked at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, but it looks like Hina-chan saved the day again. And there's no way I'm going to share her ramen. Her ramen is way better than Icharaku's."

Hinata gave a soft eep and tried to hide further into Naruto than she already was. He grinned a huge grin at Sakura and chuckled at his girlfriend's embarrassment. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"Humph. And what makes you think I'd like to go to lunch with you anyway?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response and stood up, mindful of Hinata on his back. He rested back against the counter and flicked his head so the bangs were out of his eyes. Hinata loved when he did that, the action made him look so much more mature and sexy then he already was.

"Anyway, Hinata we still have our lunch date at two. Remember that or Pig will blow a gasket with her impatience."

Hinata's nod turned into a grin when Naruto pulled her back to his chest, arms wrapped around her and he growled low in his throat at Sakura.

"No, no. Hina-chan is mine for today no ifs, ands or buts. Tell Ino to wait till later."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared at Naruto.

"What? Hinata can't have time away from you? Geesh, what a controlling boyfriend you are."

"I am not. Today is the first day we're back in Konoha and I don't have to fight any ANBU, teammates, sensei's, drunken Hokage's or crazy mummy shinobi. I want to enjoy it with my girlfriend. Have a problem with that?"

Sakura didn't voice her thought of "I want that day to be with me Naruto!" and she covered it up with a shake of her head.

"Ano, Naruto, Sakura please wait. I can have lunch with you Sakura as long as it doesn't last more than an hour. I have a meeting with my sensei and then I have to go to the park to meet with the children. Naruto, you need to fill you your mission report today and I'll be back by the time you're done."

Naruto's head dropped to the crook of her neck and he brushed his lips across one of her sensitive spots. Hinata bit her tongue to keep back the moan in her throat and with a discrete gesture tickled his hip in retaliation. He bit her neck in response and out of reflex.

"That sounds good. See you at two Hinata. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura."

The door closed and Naruto let go of Hinata to flop down on the couch. Hinata giggled and picked up her basket. She stopped by the open door and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. He stared back at her and a smirk crossed his entire face.

"Do the missions report Naruto."

"Eh, I've got time."

"No being with me tonight and my ramen then…"

Naruto sat bolt upright and looked at her with petrified eyes.

"Nani, nani! You win! You win!"

Hinata smiled at him and blew him a kiss as she shut the door after she walked out. Naruto walked to the desk in his room and plopped down in the chair. He pulled out a sleeve of paper and a pen with a small groan.

"You are whipped Naruto Uzumaki."

A huge smile crept across his face.

"Yup, I'm whipped by the most beautiful girl in Konoha. Can't complain."

He began to write in great detail about his mission against Danzo and his Root shinobi. The threat Hinata gave him scared him so much, he wrote another detailed mission report about the year he was away with her at the Uzumaki Manor.

* * *

Hinata stirred her tea in the small window booth at Seventh Heaven and waited for her friends to appear. The restaurant clock read ten past two and she smiled. The later they were, the less time they had to grill her and she closed her eyes at the thought.

"Sorry we're late Hinata, Ino and Sakura were arguing about some dumb medical procedure again."

Tenten slid in the chair next to her and Sakura and Ino sat in the ones across from her.

"That's not a problem."

The three girls ordered drinks and then three pairs of inquisitive eyes were on her. Ino leaned across the table and grinned.

"Spill it. I mean all of it."

"Well, Naruto and I have been dating for almost a year. Sahari-san is like a surrogate mother to all three of us, the third being Riku. The two of them arrived back in Konoha just this morning. There's really not that much more to tell than that."

Ino took a sip of her drink and waved her hand.

"Tell us the story about what went on the entire year you were gone."

* * *

_One Year Ago. Uzumaki Manor_

"This is your room Hinata-chan. I know it's probably not much, but maybe you can make it cozier while we stay here."

Hinata glanced around her new room and smiled. The room was rather empty. A desk was in a corner, a bed took up one wall with its sheer size, a large dresser across from it and a closet on the last wall.

"The room is perfect Naruto-kun."

Naruto set her down and walked back out the door.

"Riku wanted to train. Sahari-sama said to be in the kitchen at five for dinner."

Hinata nodded and watched him disappear back into the twisting hallways of his manor by birthright. She could feel the awkwardness in his chakra patterns and cursed herself for not calling him out on it. She took her bag from the floor where he had placed it and set numerous scrolls out on her bed.

"Kai, release."

Piles of clothes appeared on her bed along with other personal items from her room and the library at the Hyuuga Compound. She sighed as she put away her clothes and prayed the letter she left her father would be enough to stay his hand.

"I wouldn't let that frown become permanent on your pretty face."

Hinata dropped the shirt she had been folding and turned around to see Sahari in her doorway.

"Don't be wary. Please come in."

Sahari stepped in and picked up the shirt Hinata had dropped. The women worked in silence for a few moments and Hinata kept her face down.

"What's with the stuttering and blushing? Aren't you a shinobi and don't you have control over you're emotions?"

Hinata looked down again out of habit and put more attention on folding a blanket. She could feel Sahari's stare and didn't look her way.

"Hinata."

Hinata felt a tug on the side of her face and turned to look into Sahari's warm brown eyes. She expected to see judgment like those of her father's, annoyance at her soft nature like Sakura or Ino, but she saw a want to understand and protect in Sahari's curious eyes. The tugging sensation stopped and Sahari took her hand in her own.

"You are strong Hinata. But your true strength doesn't show on the outside and most can't see it. Yet you radiate with so powerful a strength anyone could feel it."

Hinata felt tears come into her eyes but she blinked so they wouldn't fall. Sahari chuckled and pulled Hinata into a hug so her tears would be soaked up in her kimono. Hinata cried then and felt a tiny piece of her insecurity break free from inside her.

"Now, now, I think we need to make dinner or we'll have to cranky young men to deal with."

Hinata pulled away and nodded at the other woman. She followed her out the door and into a spacious room that could only be called the kitchen. Upon a closer look, Hinata found the space to be divided by a low, thick wall from which people could sit on or food could be served and placed. The cooking half of the room had a once dominant masculine feel with a more present feminine touch.

"Do you feel the memories in this room?"

Hinata nodded and ran a hand over the counter top noticing how the smooth texture felt good underneath her fingertips. A single window over the sink caught her eye and she saw Naruto sparring with Riku.

"He's allowing us access to his memories with his chakra. He's letting down his guard."

"How can he let us see his memories….or rather feel them?"

"He's stretching out his chakra while fighting Riku. His parents must have put chakra barriers on the entire house to seal away all their feelings and thoughts. My guess is that only an Uzumaki can break these barriers with their chakra signature."

"Hmm."

Hinata took out the food scrolls and started to prepare dinner. Every once in a while a strong emotion or a faint whisper would hit her and then Naruto's chakra would brush it away as fast as he brought it on. She reveled in his subconscious trust in her, but felt like she kept intruding on something very private. As she finished laying out the dinner settings, Naruto and Riku bounded back into the house.

"Hey Sahari-sama, what are you cooking? Where's Hinata?"

Hinata giggled as Naruto looked around the kitchen and his eyes met hers. Warmth was in his eyes for a moment until confusion…or regret…replaced it. He lowered his head and shuffled to his seat. Hinata was confused but she let it slide and made a mental note to ask him about this later.

* * *

Hinata knocked on Naruto's living room frame and wrung her kimono over and over again.

"Hai Hinata, what do you need?"

Hinata cringed at his tone but stepped inside the spacious room. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the dark rich wood frame pieces of the couch Naruto sat on. She knelt in front of him, hair hiding her face and hands clasped in her lap.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? What did I do for you not to be able to look me in the eyes?"

The sunlight streamed through the large window on the far wall and cast a bright glow on their bodies and faces. The light reflected off the deep colors of the wood work and brought out the warm colors in the beams.

"Nothing Hinata. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why won't you look at me or stay in the same room as me for more than a couple seconds? Why are our conversations so polite and never meaningful?"

"Because some memories from the past, still affect the present."

Hinata ran from the room then, before her tears were visible to the man she admired most and she slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

Naruto woke up from his nap and slid his legs over the side of his bed so his feet rested flat against the floor. He grabbed his head and couldn't help the chakra that blew out across his room. The covers blew off the bed along with loose pieces of clothing and his doors and windows rattled. He kept his eyes screwed shut because he knew they would be Kyuubi's eyes and not his own.

"Get out of my head."

He opened his eyes for an instant, found an old training bandanna and grabbed it. The lights and different colors played across his vision and burned his eyes. Naruto shut his eyes, tied the bandanna across his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Riku-san?"

The door opened and the boy slipped inside. He had developed a special language so the two could converse in public without Riku having to confront his fear.

"Hai Naruto-sama? Kyuubi's chakra blasted my room and I came as fast as I could. Can you still see?"

"Hai. But right now, seeing hurts as a result of the vision I just had. Sasuke-teme is coming and a man named Kaden comes from the east with the sun rising behind him."

Naruto felt Riku's chakra halt in its continuous flow and Naruto stood up to exit his room. He felt Riku grasp his forearm and walk him out of the room.

"Walk with me in the garden Riku."

* * *

"We were only children then, no more than three or four years old and lived in an orphanage. No one cared when a medical lab paid to have us taken out of the orphanage."

Naruto tensed up at Riku's words and stopped walking. Riku waited for the blonde's anger to simmer before he continued to lead him down the path.

"No different than the story you told me of the Orochimaru-Sannin. Except we were all grouped together in one building and injected with elemental chakra. Pure elemental chakra of lightning, fire, wind and earth. No curse marks."

Naruto with Riku's assistance sat on a park bench and put his head in his hands pain evident on his face. He waved his hand however and motioned for Riku to continue.

"Like a fairy tale, one of the doctors with morals taught us the difference between right and wrong, yin and yang and the cause and effects our training produced. She left the cellblock door open that night and with our new insight we blew up the place. The doctor said that his project was now complete and-"

Naruto stumbled along the path and grabbed his head again. Small wisps of chakra blew around the pair and cracks formed in the pathway. After a moment, he let his head go and nodded at Riku.

"…only a Jinchikki can kill another Jinchikki. Otherwise, our chakra will transfer to another body. That man, Kaden you spoke of, killed every one of us and tried to kill me. His family."

Naruto and Riku turned to look down the path and Hinata emerged from around a corner. Naruto heard her soft intake of breath when she saw the bandanna around his eyes and he extended his hand out to her.

"Be careful Naruto-sama."

Naruto heard the hidden meaning behind the boy's words and nodded. The air intensified with the unspoken tension between the young couple. Naruto took a deep breath and took the initiative by extending his hand out to her once again. Hinata walked up beside him but did not take his hand and stared at him with an expectant expression on her face even though Naruto couldn't see it.

"Gomen Hina-chan. I've been a horrible boyfriend the past couple of days haven't I?"

Naruto continued his walk through the garden, Hinata guiding him and a pregnant silence between them.

"I have dreams Hina-chan. Some good…and others bad. You know this because I feel you outside my door even though Riku always comes in."

Naruto smiled as he felt her start at his comment and he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for caring for me even when I don't deserve it. In one of my latest dreams you died."

Naruto said the last bit because Hinata had begun to protest and with his last comment he silenced her.

"I…couldn't protect you when the teme came after me and Konoha. I died at the hands of the Uchiha and the Akatsuki took Kyuubi from my body. You came after my body and they blew you apart."

Hinata pulled Naruto into a hug and he shook beneath her hands. She understood his insecurity in himself and his abilities as a shinobi. She was struggling with the same issues herself…but he was strong and she had just found out a small bit of strength in herself.

"I believe in you Naruto Uzumaki."

His hold tightened on her and he crushed her to him but she was amazed at how gentle the grip was. She pushed aside the thought and inhaled his scent; the smell of him making her light headed.

"Arigato Hina-chan. I will protect you. Believe it."

Hinata just tightened her grip on him.

* * *

Hinata smiled down at her cup of tea as a tear slid down her cheek and her friends sniffled with her.

"That's the end of my story or what I'm willing to tell you. He made me feel loved and like I was the most precious thing in the world in the last couple weeks of our year away."

"How so?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled at Ino.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder Ino-chan."

"We're going to have to get you drunk with Naruto and get you both to spill all the juicy details."

Hinata shook her head but her attention was drawn outside to the street. She gripped her teacup tighter but kept her face neutral and waited for the two people to step inside.

"Sahari-sensei and Riku-kun. What brings you here?"

"Naruto is packing his gear. Sasuke Uchiha has asked for a meeting with him out at the Valley of the End. Kaden Aito is also going to be there and wishes to speak with Riku and Naruto both."

Hinata stiffened along with Sakura at Sasuke's name but for different reasons and she saw Riku shake at the mention of Kaden's name. Her mind took her to the night at the Uzumaki Manor when Naruto and Riku would sit atop the waterfall and hold conversations in their own separate language.

"Is that an order to mobilize and head out sensei?"

"Hai. You have fifteen minutes to meet us at the Main Gate."

The elder woman left with Riku and Hinata placed money on the table for her tea.

"Hinata where are you going?"

Hinata picked up her shoulder bag and stood up.

"My sensei has ordered my team to mobilize. Our hour has finished and now I must prepare for my mission. Ja ne."

"Sahari-san isn't your sensei, Kurenai-san is. You have a duty to Lady Tsunade and therefore to Konoha."

Hinata fixed her gaze onto Sakura's emerald green ones and gave her a tight-lipped smile. Her eyes were lit and she glowed with her hidden strength.

"Thank you for outlining my duty Sakura but Team Kage has a more…direct approach in dealing with possible high level threats to Konoha."

"Team Kage? Shikamaru was taking about it when I went over to the Intelligence Wing but the conversation stopped when I was within earshot and he won't tell me what it is."

"And he can't Ino. Now, I really have to go and get ready for my mission."

Hinata exited the café and flickered away.

* * *

Naruto ran through the tree branches and let loose a sliver of Kyuubi's chakra that made him sprint faster than the normal shinobi. The trees vibrated in his wake and his chakra left marks at random on the tree bark. He blasted his way into the designated clearing and stopped his wild sprint.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

* * *

Hinata sped through the trees and followed Naruto's chakra residue. Sahari and Riku were even with her, determination written on the boy's and ever present calm on the woman's. They reached the designated meeting place and saw one cloaked and hooded figure. A fireball flew by her head an she dodged on instinct.

"Riku!"

She landed hard on the ground but her mind was on the figure and the…burning sensations his voice induced. His voice was hard to describe…it was powerful and deep…but had a deceptive soothing tone as well.

"What are you doing with Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Keeping myself alive to pass on my will of fire…and to beat you in battle."

"You beat me? As if. In order to beat me, you first need to awaken our keki genkai of _Dosu Odori_. Then, with Lady Luck on your side, you _might_ be able to scratch my forehead."

Hinata shifted forward and met his eyes.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

The man glanced her over and shrugged his cloak off to reveal a crimson red cloak.

"The Sharingan user and the blonde left to go to another location an hour ago. Where that spot is exactly I'm not sure and I don't really care. All I wanted was the wimp called my brother to come and the blonde was the only way he would come."

"What is your name? Who are you?"

The man made a series of hand signs and waited with all the patience in the world.

"His name is Kaden Aito but you would all know him better as Kasai. He is a master in the fire ninjutsu and in kendo, the way of the sword."

Kaden cocked his head to the side and stared at Sahari.

"Who are you woman?"

Sahari pulled up her pant leg and stared back at Kaden. A swirling burn mark adorned her leg and was glassy in appearance.

"Taichina Kasumi, assassin from the Mountain Village of Sahari. You burned my home for pure enjoyment and now very few of my people live in the Fire Country."

Hinata blanched but refused to look back at Sahari….or Taichina and activated her Byakugan. Kaden had expected her to jutsu to catch her off guard but Hinata had more class then that.

"Fire Style: Fire Vortex Jutsu!"

Hinata moved to the side and the fire burned its way past her. She took a neutral stance, well balanced between attack and defense and scrutinized Kaden's chakra network.

"That's enough Kaden. You will stand down and not engage the Konoha shinobi."

Kaden's chakra network brightened and Hinata tensed but then he canceled his chakra flow. A familiar but….changed chakra bounced off her own.

"Teme, take Kaden and leave."

Naruto flickered in behind her and only then did she take her eyes off Kaden and look up to the hilltop where she first heard the voice. His longer, shaggy but roguish black hair swayed in the wind and his onyx black eyes stared off into the distance, bored and impassive as she remembered. A black cloak covered his form with his katana strapped to his lower back and striking cream-colored skin made a sharp contrast to his cloak. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was still handsome but still equal parts dangerous.

"I'm not following your orders Uchiha. I came here on my own, for my own purpose and I will leave when I have what I came for."

Riku stepped forward and wrote a symbol in the dirt. Sasuke vanished in a bright flash and the Konoha platoon disappeared into the safety of the trees.

* * *

Later that night Naruto walked through the empty streets of Konoha and looked up at the full moon as if it was to blame for the lack of wind that night. He nodded at the sentry as he passed through the gate to the graveyard and made his way to a medium sized field. He looked up at the sign.

"The Root"

He shook his head and pushed through the decorative iron gate. Naruto stood before Danzo's tombstone and lost himself in thought.

"Ex-c-cu-use me…U-z-zumak-ki-sama, but…but this field is restricted."

Naruto turned and looked down at the young Genin who trembled before him. He smiled, nodded and walked out of the field, careful to shut the gate.

"What's your name?"

"I-t-tan."

"Well Itan, would you care to walk with me?"

The Genin could only nod and followed Naruto as he walked into an ordinary field. He stopped with Naruto in front of a normal and plain tombstone.

"The White Mountain Toad Sage Jiraiya."

Naruto knelt and placed a picture of a beautiful model next to the small pile at the bottom of the grave. Everyday, or as often as the mission board would allow, Naruto placed a picture at his old sensei's grave.

"I think you will like this one sensei. She's a rave in the magazines and Kiba rants about her all the time. I think he inherited your perverted-ness."

"Um…Naruto-sama?"

"Hai."

"Was this man your sensei? Are you…do you not have a sensei?"

Naruto hung his head and rested his fingertips on his former sensei's name. Tears welled up in his eyes but he closed his eyes so they wouldn't fall.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama was my sensei before the Akatsuki member named Pein killed him. As or the second, I surpassed my other sensei and now…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama for your loss and um…"

Naruto stood up and placed a hand on Itan's shoulder. He shook his head and left the graveyard, his face set against the emotions raging inside of him.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I find your will of fire hard to wield. You passed it on to me in the hopes that I would use it to illuminate the village and I promised I would…but I'm struggling."

Naruto set down on the street before his apartment. He unlocked the door to his apartment, walked inside and shut the door. The tears ran down his face and he threw his hiate as hard as he could at the far wall.

* * *

Hinata walked down the street to Naruto's apartment and was hedged in by the rest of the Rookie 9. She smiled at them and pulled out the spare key Naruto gave her. When she went to unlock the door, she found that the key wouldn't turn in the lock.

"Oi Hinata did you lose the key? Come on and hurry up, Hokage Tsunade wants to meet with the baka for a meeting."

"Ano Kiba-kun but the key won't turn the lock."

Hinata stepped back and let her friends try to unlock the door.

"What's all this commotion about Hinata?"

Hinata turned and saw Kakashi and Yamoto standing there, the former reading his Icha Icha book.

"That baka placed a seal on the door and locked us out of his apartment."

Hinata glared hard at Kiba. Kakashi walked up to the door, pulled up his hiate and stared at the seal with his Sharingan eye. He pressed his pointer finger in a pattern and the seal burned away. An orange and yellow blur flew by them and in a blink of an eye disappeared. Hinata cried out and took off after him, the rest of the group not far behind.

"Naruto wait!"

* * *

Naruto sped through the treetops and pushed himself faster than his eyes could bear. He clambered to the top of a waterfall and faced the roaring winds. He heard his parents, Sarutobi-Hokage and Jiraiya's voices and he screamed in anguish. His chakra roared through his veins, pounded in his ears and he punched the rock face he knelt on.

"Naruto!"

He ignored the pleading voices and with one final punch…broke the rook face and fell down to the jagged rocks at the bottom of the waterfall a hundred feet below.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Naruto's fall halted when a powerful, swirling blast of water cocooned him and dropped him to the calmer waters farther below. He swam to the surface and stood on the water's surface.

"Water Style: Water Prison."

Naruto saw Kakashi make a series of hand signs and thick water enclosed him in a tight water sphere. Kakashi held him in place and Yamato walked on the water until he stood in front of him.

"Naruto why are you fleeing?"

Naruto closed his eyes and drew on his chakra. Kakashi made the water prison tighter in a silent warning.

"Don't do this Naruto. This isn't what your parents or Jiraiya would want."

Those two names acted as a release for Naruto's anger and he blew the water prison, Kakashi and Yamato away from him. He made a series of hand signs and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Wind Style: Gale Force Uprising!"

A powerful current of air blasted Naruto into the air and out of sight. He gained his bearings and touched down on the ground, two miles away from his previous location.

"Don't tell me what to do Captain Yamato and don't speak of my parents as if you knew them!"

Naruto started the long journey to his refuge atop the Hokage Faces and didn't turn around to see if anyone was following him.

* * *

A soft wind blew across Naruto's face and he stretched out his hands in an attempt to capture a small piece of it.

"Naruto?"

He knew that voice, the voice that calmed the bestial rage within him and brought out his more gentle nature. He opened his arms in a silent gesture and his personal angel pulled him closer to her.

"The pain is unbearable Hina-chan. I feel like I've lost another piece of my heart."

Hinata kissed his temple and let her lips linger. She ran her hand through his hair and rubbed his arm with her other hand.

"I know Naruto. I know. You can let it all go now; no ones here and I won't judge you."

Naruto buried his face in her kimono and muffled his painful sobs in her chest.


	22. Hello, Goodybe & New Lives Begin

38

_One Week Later…_

"Naruto are you sure you're well enough to attend the war meeting? No one will think any less of you if you don't attend."

Naruto pulled Hinata closer to his side and brushed his lips across her temple. One week had passed since he had found out about his father figure and mentor, Jiraiya's death. To put salt in the wound, the Kizuke and Uchiha Sasuke were headed to Konoha to engage in an all out attack.

"I'll be fine Hina-chan. Believe it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark storm clouds rolled across the sky and a cold wind tore through the streets of Konoha. The wind pushed against every building face, testing the building's strength and moved on. An impending urgency was written in the wind and dry lightning strikes streaked across the sky without the follow up of a thunderclap. The citizens of Konoha closed their windows and doors; merchants broke down their stands and the gates all around the city shut with load groans. The shinobi gathered en mass at the War Room in the Council Hall and tensions were high amongst them as well. All fell silent when the door to the upper podium opened and Tsunade stepped out in the full Hokage dress. She plopped a stack of thick folders on the table and sighed.

"Alright, I called this meeting because we have important matters to discuss and I need all of you to be at your best. However, be at ease and relax because we'll be here for awhile."

Tsunade flicked one of her ponytails over her shoulder and leaned against the podium. Naruto closed his eyes and let the talking wash over him. Sasuke-teme was coming for him, the last Jinchuuriki that wasn't hidden. Naruto still believed that Sasuke wasn't totally lost and he once again took the vow he made to Sakura and Sasuke seven and a half years ago.

"Naruto what do you have to say to the plan…far?"

Naruto blinked his eyes and focused on the matters inside the council room. He saw Kakashi's, Tsunade's and the Rookie 9's concerned stares. He felt Hinata tremble into his side and looked down at her. She refused to meet his gaze and he pulled her closer to him.

"I withhold my decision for now. I still need to think on some things."

Silence met his response and he could feel everyone's stares on him from underneath his cloak and hood. He rubbed his hand up and down Hinata's arm and tried to soothe her nerves.

"Hai. We've been here long enough for now. Stay here but take a fifteen minute recess."

Naruto pulled Hinata to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. He kept his grip gentle and whispered soft nothings in her ear. The Rookie 9 and others like Tsunade, Kakashi, Hanabi and Shizune made their way over. Naruto shook his head and steered Hinata to the highest balcony in the Council Hall.

"Come on Hina-chan, relax against me and listen to the winds voice."

Naruto pulled Hinata onto his lap so her back rested against his chest and her head nestled underneath his chin. He sat down on the ledge, feet sprawled out, back against the pillar and arms wrapped tight around Hinata. Their cloaks mixed, giving off a rather odd image of hands and feet without faces or bodies.

"Naruto-kun…I'm scared."

"Of…what's going to happen or who's going to win when the teme and I fight head to head?"

Naruto smiled when Hinata stiffened at the mention of the impending fight between him and Sasuke. He pulled her hood off and kissed her neck. He wound up the passion between them until it was too dangerous and he stopped his lips ministrations against her neck. She had a small hickey on the side of her neck and her body lay limp against his.

"I'll come back Hina-chan. That's a promise. Believe it."

"You better Naruto. You better. I almost had another heart attack when you came back to me after your fight with Danzo. I don't think I can survive another."

Naruto stood up and pulled her up to his side once again. Sudden memories flashed before his eyes and he stumbled off the ledge.

"Naruto!"

Hinata's voice seemed so far away, as if coming down a long tunnel. He tumbled within his mind's landscape and hit the sewer's room floor that housed Kyuubi. With a groan, he shook his head to clear the cobwebs and he stood up.

"Damn Sifu Kyuubi, couldn't you have picked a better way to get my attention?"

"Quiet kit, we don't have much time. Sit and let the memories guide your actions in the next few hours."

Kyuubi disappeared and the Valley of the End replaced him. Sasuke stood a top the statue of Madra Uchiha and he saw himself standing atop the First Hokage's head. The memory shifted to when Naruto, Sakura and Sai found Sasuke for the first time after he left Konoha. Sasuke dispelled Kyuubi's chakra with a flick of his hand. Naruto returned to his position in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"Sifu…?"

"What did you learn kit?"

"That the teme is strong and well worth battling for."

"No. What else did you learn?"

Naruto stopped with a retort on his tongue and hung his head. Realization hit him like a two by four and he looked up at Kyuubi.

"I can't use your chakra!"

"Yes and no. You can't _rely_ on my chakra to perform useless jutsu. I can still heal your wounds and you can match some of his speed without the Uchiha interfering with me. You can only use a little bit of my chakra kit."

Naruto felt the memory beginning to fade and fear gripped at his every limb. How could he fight Sasuke Uchiha without Kyuubi?

"Be strong kit. Your village and precious people depend on it."

Naruto came out of himself and opened his eyes. Hinata knelt next to him, his head in her lap and her fingers were trying to smooth out his spikes. The meeting could be heard through the door and he struggled to sit up.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hey there pretty lady. Guess it's time to head back in huh?"

"Nani? You fell onto the floor!"

"Always did like to make an entrance."

Hinata pouted and hit him upside the back of his head. Naruto chuckled and re-fastened his cloak on. He pulled the hood over his face and rested a hand on the door. Hinata yanked his head down and glared at him.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

Naruto pulled her close and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl. She melted into him and she could have sworn that the shinobi in the next room were scorched by their passionate kiss. Naruto pulled away, breathing heavy and rested his forehead against his.

"Gomen Hina-chan, Kyuubi wanted to speak to me."

Hinata gave him a gentle kiss, a distinctive contrast to the kiss they shared a moment ago before she took her spot leaning into his side.

"Tell me later?"

"…I don't know…it was…"

"Then don't Naruto-kun. Just be safe."

Naruto hugged her closer before he slid the door open and stepped back into the meeting room. Silence met his entrance and Naruto walked to the door that led to the outside of the courthouse.

"Don't worry about Sasuke-teme Obaa-chan; he's my opponent so I'll take care of him. Ja nae."

Naruto counted backwards from three and waited.

"Now wait just a second Naruto! You can't handle Sasuke Uchiha by yourself. _**(Heck yeah you can't Naruto. Sasuke is a BAMF!)**_ Take a seat and wait until we have a well-thought out plan."

"I can't handle him?"

Naruto's whisper carried across the hall and Tsunade thought twice about the remark on her tongue. Naruto turned so his face was visible to the hall and his eyes were demon red. Wisps of Kyuubi's chakra swirled around him by the demon's control and the air crackled with Naruto's determination. Tsunade had insulted Kyuubi as well when she had said that Naruto couldn't handle the Uchiha…

"Sasuke Uchiha is my opponent. You have a limited number of shinobi here in Konoha Hokage-sama. I suggest you put them to good use and not waste their talents in a battle that they have no part in. Use them against the _Kizuke_ attack force that follows Kaden Aito."

At the mention of the rogue shinobi, murmurs broke out upon the hall and Riku stood up. He walked over to Naruto and Sahari-san followed. Tsunade glared at them and tried not to lose her temper.

"Kaden Aito is my older brother. If anyone is to fight him, it will be me. That is the right granted to me as a shinobi and blood relative to Aito Kaden. I use that right."

Tsunade's eyebrow's twitched but she remained silent and bore her gaze into the two kunoichi next to the two wild and reckless shinobi.

"And what are you two doing over there?"

Taichina a.k.a Sahari smiled and tapped her walking stick against the ground.

"I am their sensei. Where my pupils go, I go as well."

Tsunade turned the full power of her glare onto Hinata and here eyes were slits.

"I am their teammate. A squad fights together."

"I assign the squads. Return to your seat Hyuuga Hinata, there is no reason for you to leave just yet. Besides, these two idiots wouldn't let you fight with them."

Hinata stiffened and tightened her grip on Naruto's arm. ANBU guards stood up and made their way over to the group. Naruto growled low in his throat and they stopped their advance.

"Hina-chan, please return to your seat. Obaa-chan is right and…"

"Will you come back to me?"

"Hai, that's a promise. I love you."

Naruto, Riku and Taichina slipped out of the hall and disappeared into the raging storm. The ANBU guards grabbed Hinata's arms and steered her to a seat in the front of the hall. She felt her feet move but her hear and mind had left with the two most precious boys' in her life and she closed her eyes so no one would see her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swiped the cloth down his katana one last time before he laid the sword down on his bed next to his other one. The metallic black hue of the blades glinted in the light of his room and he smiled a grim smile. All of his gear for the upcoming battle lay in an organized mess on his bed and his clothing hung off the back of his desk chair. He squashed all the negative thoughts of him leaving to fight a one on one battle with his friend and not having an active part in the defense of Konoha, his village…his home. He shook his head.

"Hina-chan, Sakura and Shikamaru will do just fine as leaders in the defense. Believe in them as they believe in you."

"Naruto may we come in?"

The door to his room opened and Riku came in along with Taichina. Riku took his perch on Naruto's windowsill and after Naruto cleared off his chair, Taichina sat down. A patient silence stretched between the three and Naruto knew that Taichina was mulling over what she had to say.

"Riku has you keki-genkai matured?"

"Hai Taichina-sensei."

"Naruto have you given him your gift?"

Naruto walked over to his bag a pulled out a thin, simple onyx black box and handed it to Riku. The young boy pulled off the cover and gasped in surprised amazement. The sword was pure white; delicate flames spiraled from the tip of the blade to the hilt and the memento "Will of Fire" was inscribed into the blade. Riku swung the blade and it sliced through the air without a sound in a graceful arc, its balance perfect.

"Naruto-sama…where did you…I can't accept…this?"

Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I heard a rumor that if you could find the rare tiger flower at midnight, on a full moon and brought the flower down from the North Mountain face, the legendary swords maker a descendant of Hanzo Hattori would make you a chakra sword."

"But Naruto-sama…there's dragons on that mountain! You could have been killed."

Naruto rolled up his right sleeve and showed a three inch long jagged scar to the boy.

"Yeah, but getting you this sword was worth it."

"And I can't pay you back. Gomen sai, please forgive my rudeness."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that. I wanted you to have this. Besides, you taught me a few new jutsu. Arigato Riku-_san_."

Naruto smiled and gave Riku the victory symbol. Once a child, always a child. Riku nodded and strapped the sheathed sword to his left hip. Taichina smiled and nodded.

"Naruto have you solved the problem concerning the Uchiha's influence on Kyuubi?"

"Hai. He tells me that I can use some…or a little bit of his chakra."

"Will that be enough?"

"Hai."

Nothing more needed to be said and Naruto finished getting dressed. He tied his forehead protector in place and faced his friend and mentor. No words were spoken and the trio left Naruto's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata-sama the meeting is over."

Hinata turned her blank eyes away from the symbol of Konoha on the wall and nodded at Neji. She stood up and allowed him to guide her through the throng of shinobi. The Rookie 9 formed a group and pushed through the crowd and out into a quieter hall outside the Council Hall.

"Good to see you all in one group, saves me the trouble of saying what I need to say more than once."

The group of friends turned and saw Tsunade staring at them. She walked over, arms crossed underneath her bust and a gentle smile on her face.

"The teams remain the same except for Team 10. Sakura, you will join their group and will be the point of our defenses."

"Hai, but what of Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato?"

"They'll be a recovery team with Anko as their third teammate."

Hinata looked down at the ground and bit her lip. She fought against her heart and emotion to ask about Naruto, Riku and Taichina. She fought hard against the overwhelming desire to run away from everyone and escape to the solitude of one of the many windy isolated places Naruto had shown her.

"What of Naruto?"

Hinata perked up at Sakura's question, wondering the same thing but not voicing her own curiosity. She would not undermine Naruto or Riku's strength.

"Those two foolhardy and reckless boys…have not told me of their plans or battle strategies. Naruto told me that Sasuke wouldn't interfere and he'd see me back in Konoha with Sasuke. Riku just said goodbye and left. Taichina-san is standing atop the gate as we speak and says she'll stay here and fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood atop a tree across from Riku and grinned, his teeth flashing white in the darkness.

"Well my friend, this is where the trail splits and our respective opponents wait in opposite areas. This is where we part ways and fight."

"Naruto-sama, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hai what is it?"

Riku gave Naruto a weighted letter, at least three inches thick.

"Give this to your next precious person. And when you come to retrieve my body, give that person my sword too."

"What? What kind of favor is that?"

"Naruto-sama, you and I both know my brother and I will both die. I cannot pass on my will of fire…I'm trusting you to do so."

Naruto hung his head to hide the tears and he clenched his whole body. This was the second person to pass his will of fire on to him, for some younger generation shinobi to take up and his shoulders felt heavier. After a moment, he looked up and into Riku's calm eyes.

"Guess you weren't kidding about the fate of the Juchikki's were you? I promise that the person will be worthy of you."

Riku nodded and dashed of to the Solitude Flat's outside of Konoha's east gate.

"Arigato Riku-san and good luck."

Naruto cleared his mind and sped off to his private showdown with his former teammate and still brother friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stood straight at the top of Konoha's main wall and looked out at the approaching Iwa and Kizuke attack force. Sealing specialists flanked her on both sides as far down the wall as she could see in both directions and she nodded in satisfaction.

"Gai-sensei I will make you proud."

"I know you will Lee and if you fail I will do 500 pushups."

"Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Hinata shuddered and looked elsewhere in the streets of Konoha. She saw Sakura stand at a slight distance from Kiba and Shino, near a non-descript building, Neji and Tenten standing close together on the wall to her right and she smiled at them. Seven of the Rookie 9 stood ready and her mind wandered to Naruto and his fight with Sasuke. She cold only imagines the battle, words spoken and she shook herself free from that line of thought. Her mind wandered to Riku and his fight with his brother Kaden and she prayed he would return safe.

"Konoha's first lines of defense get ready."

Her quiet voice rippled down both sides of the wall and farther back into Konoha. The Hyuuga's atop the wall activated their Byakugan and the sealing experts unraveled their scrolls.

"Come back to me boys. Come back to me safe and sound. Fire!"

The Hyuuga's told the seal masters the range and the first volley of shuriken and kunai flew into the enemies charging ranks. The battle for Konoha had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade watched the battle unfold from her bay window in the Hokage Tower and sighed. The battle turned out to be too predictable and the mob of….thugs since they were too incompetent to be shinobi fell into every trap that Shikamaru had prepared. Even a portion of the Iwa shinobi fell prey to the young Naara's genius in tactical warfare.

"So much for being too troublesome…"

An explosion had gone off a few minutes prior and Tsunade shook her head in satisfaction as Shikamaru's first trap initiated. Sakura, along with the Yamanaka clan were conjuring up an elaborate genjutsu that coupled with a pre-determined section in the wall being set off consisted of the first trap. Riku had told them through Naruto that the Kizuke were fond of explosions and would bombard the wall with them. Shikamaru had Sakura and the Yamanaka clan hidden far from the wall but within seeing distance and cast their genjutsu.

"Hokage-sama, the Kizuke attack force has been funneled into the ghettos by the east side of the river."

Tsunade nodded at the Genin and moved away from the window. Sometime during the explosions, the first line of defense had made shadow clones of them and retreated farther into Konoha when the wall blew up. The genjutsu users made images of the would be dead bodies of the first line of defense and small things such as flames in some of the buildings.

"Casualties?"

"Intel's initial report indicates one dead, and five wounded Konoha shinobi. Out of the original combined attack force, two thirds have entered Konoha. There is no word on Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shana Riku and Aito Kaden."

Tsunade hung her head and waved the Genin away. She fell backwards into her chair and stared at the four shinobi's files.

"We will just have to trust them. Fall asleep in one of the corners of my office. If I need you, I'll wake you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata pushed her way thought the rubble of the exploded section of the wall. She had hidden in a non-descript building wit the rear guard and waited for the combined attack force to enter the city. She had argued with Shikamaru on this point but he had insisted that this way was safer and more logical. The chances of the attack force finding them all in one building were slim and she had given into his point.

"Move out."

Hinata slipped out the door and ran through the empty streets, towards the ghettos by the river. Running through the streets had been her contribution during the strategy session and she smiled. The enemy would be looking for them on the rooftops and she counted on their sentries to be on the rooftops and not watching the streets.

"Silver Eyes we have visual confirmation of the Konoha shinobi fighting the Kizuke."

Hinata smiled at her team leader name and pressed in her earpiece.

"Hai. Teams One, Five and Eight attack from the river. Everyone else fall in behind me."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and jumped into the melee. The Kizuke attack force scrambled and formed a tight back-to-back circle to assess the new threat. A powerful blast of water reared up from the river in the form of a water dragon and their attention was divided.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Hinata stood in the middle of the street in awe for a couple seconds at the shinobi on the water. Each had made the hand signs and contributed their chakra to the jutsu. She snapped out of her daze and jumped back to safety when the jutsu crashed into the square. The dragon hit many of the thugs in the attack force and the rest were knocked off center.

"Attack."

Shikamaru's voice drew in the rear guard and they finished hemming in the remaining members of the Kizuke attack force. Hinata closed the tenketsu of each enemy she fought against and created a small space of breathing room for herself but the sheer numbers in the enemy force crowded in again before Hinata could blink.

"Naruto-kun…"

Hinata drew upon the strength that Naruto always seemed to lend to her when she thought of him and she re-doubled her efforts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that Night_

Hinata pushed off the rooftop, launched herself at Konoha's main wall, and ran straight up the wall. She drew a kunai and cut down a rogue Kizuke member. Tears pooled in her eyes and no one could catch her at the speeds she was running at.

"Hinata-sama please slows down!"

The "Konoha Sweetheart" ignored her cousin's plea and crested the wall. A gasp escaped her throat as flashes of light flashed in the distance followed by muted sounds of battle coming from the Solitude Flats. No sounds or flashes of light came from the Valley of the End and she yearned for something, anything so her conscience would be eased.

"Naruto-kun…."

Neji appeared beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Kiba stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders too.

"Don't worry Hinata. Those two knuckle heads, Sasuke and Naruto, will…"

Kiba couldn't finish as Hinata turned around and hugged him to hide her tears. Kiba held her close, this being a rare time that he could and he relished the feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku stood atop the single elevated terrain, a single boulder and closed his eyes. He picked a single chakra point and focused on the chakra flowing through it. With a single movement of his head he dodged, the fireball aimed his way.

"Still dodging huh?"

Riku opened his eyes and met his brother's eyes. The striking resemblance of each other was scary and Riku thanked his Konoha friends for making sure he didn't stray off the path like his brother.

"No, you interrupted my meditations."

Kaden stopped just before the boulder and tilted his head to the side, as if studying him. Heat radiated all around them and Riku continued to match his brother's chakra output until the grass around them burst into flames. Neither man batted an eye at this and the flames grew higher and higher. Kaden stepped to the left and Riku took a step to the right.

"Shall we begin little brother?"

Riku settled himself low to the ground and extended his hand towards Kaden, palm out.

"Dosu Odori. Fire Style: Fire Style: Fire Vortex Jutsu."

The ring of fire obeyed Riku's soft-spoken command and a portion of the ring of fire spun into a spiraling tendril, reaching for Kaden. Kaden mimicked the jutsu and the two powerful spirals clashed together and released an intense blast of heat.

"Well now, seems like you were holding back on me at our last meeting."

Both brothers made a series of hand signs and their jutsu's were cast at the same time.

"Fire Style: Twelve Pillars Jutsu."

"Fire Style: Great Spear!"

Riku's chakra created twelve pillars out of the ring of fire and each individual one spun like a condensed, heated tornado around him. With a flick of his hand he sent them tearing towards his brother, the ground sizzling to nothingness beneath them. Kaden formed a giant and hurled it at his brother. The spear blew apart four of the pillars but the remaining eight trapped the spear and hurled it back at Kaden. Kaden flipped out of the way and the two-fire jutsu's melded back into the ring around them.

"I'm impressed little brother. You're master over our keki-genkai is complete it seems. How's your taijutsu though?"

Kaden drew out a fierce and jagged looking katana. Riku pulled out the chakra katana Naruto had given him and they squared off in the center of the ring once again.

"Kia!"

Riku twirled his katana and shunted Kaden's strike away, staggering him at the same time. He countered by kicking Kaden in the chest to give him some room and slashed low with his own katana. Kaden jumped to avoid the attack and aimed an overhead swing at Riku's head. Riku stepped to the side and felt the disturbance in the air as the blade missed him by centimeters. He grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him to himself. Riku drove his knee into his brother's chest and followed with an upward vicious swing of his katana. Kaden did a peculiar twist of his body and the blade tore a rip in Kaden's shirt.

"Well now, that would have been a nasty cut."

Riku held his katana at the ready and his eyes tracked Kaden's movements as he cut away his shirt. His muscular but lithe torso came into view and scars criss-crossed his body.

"You were always one of the best with the sword Riku."

Kaden stepped with a quick swipe of his katana and when Riku went to block, Kaden spun his body around and brought his katana around the to the other side. Riku flipped over the strike, his brother and landed behind him. He kicked his brother square in the back and flickered away. Kaden recovered and glanced around. Riku came at him from the air and swung his katana in a powerful down stroke. Sparks lit up in the immediate area as their blades met and they grunted in determination as they continued their deadlock.

"Oh. Where did you get this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you."

Riku pressed down harder on their deadlock and used Kaden's stoic posture to flip over him again. Once he was able to move again, Riku maneuvered closer to the ring of fire and drew Kaden with him.

"You know what the difference between you and me is older brother?"

Kaden raised a single eyebrow and Riku slid his katana into the ring of fire. Warmth shot up his arm and his eyes flashed in the unique mix of yellow, gold, white and orange of his keki-genkai. His chakra network surged with the added power of the fire and the calligraphy, edges of his katana and the flames on the blade shone as his katana channeled the flames and converted it into usable chakra within his body.

"Aiyaaaaaaaa Kaaaaaassssaaaaiiiii!"

Riku ripped his katana from the flames and pointed it at Kaden. A powerful stream of fire burst forth from the tip and hit Kaden dead on. After the attack, Riku re-focused his eyes on where his brother was a moment before.

"Ok-k-a-a-ay, that hu-u-rt!"

Riku rolled to the right and Kaden's katana ripped his shirt in the completion of his strike. He rolled to his feet, katana at the ready and saw Kaden across the ring. His chest sported a jagged three-degree burn up his from his navel to underneath the hollow of his neck. Riku guessed the only reason Kaden survived the attack was due to his affinity fire chakra and his slight resistance to it.

"Int-e-e-ere-s-sting sword y-y-you're carrying the-e-ere brother. Wh-h-h-en did you acquire such a wea-a-a-apon?"

"This very night. Naruto-sama gave it to me just before we left Konoha."

"Luck-k-ky you. T-t-that's a nice a-a-a-ce in the hole you h-h-h-h-had there brother b-b-but I'm still on top. Watch a-a-a-and cower in total fear as I prove to you that I am the best of the Juchikki. Dosu Odori!"

Kaden's chakra crackled the very air and then receded back into his body. Riku laid down his katana, the tip of the blade in the ground an closed his eyes. He focused all his remaining chakra on the visual leaf in his mind and controlled his breathing. Flames licked at the edges of the leaf and then in a violent, sensory explosion the leaf burst into flames.

"Dosu Odori."

Riku's whisper to activate the final level of his keki-genkai carried it's way across the ring of fire and he opened his eyes. The flames in the ring energized him and warmed him down to his inner coils in his chakra network.

"Ah. Come dear brother, let us finish this."

Riku's eyes shone with the confidence that he put into the challenge. Both Aito brothers made the same hand signs and locked their gazes.

"Fire Style: Kasai. As the World Burns."

The ring of fire closed in at the top and formed a dome but with the new jutsu, the volume of fire, the heat and the light doubled as a result. The chakra that sustained and kept the ring of fire lit, mixed in with their own chakra and the chakra they expended in casting the jutsu. Riku fought to direct the new chakra into the jutsu and not lose himself in the power the jutsu provided. With a strength, he knew Naruto had given him; Riku channeled the immense amount of fire chakra into a pure, fire elemental beam and burned his brother to ashes with it. The moment Kaden's chakra faded, the balance to stabilize the jutsu blew apart and Riku knew his death lay on him. Riku fought with the last bit of his strength and blew the remaining power from the jutsu straight up in a compacted pillar. He watched the flames make a distinctive mark in the sky and opened his eyes wide. His chakra network was torn and burned from his fight with Kaden.

"Thank you Naruto-sama."

He surrendered himself to the jutsu and like a phoenix; his body burst into flames and formed a small pile of ash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood atop the First Hokage's monument and stared at the water as it fell down the waterfall. He felt Hinata's chakra surge and blaze bright, and then fade back to normal. That was an hour ago. A few minutes ago, he felt the same with Riku's but at the end, his chakra went out of control and blew apart in an instant. He hung his head and muttered a prayer for his former friend.

"Dobe, why do you look so sad and pathetic?"

Naruto didn't answer and finished his prayer.

"Teme, I didn't expect you to show up. Where's your fan club?"

"Fighting the Akatsuki member Zetsu."

"Really now? Madara's lapdog?"

Sasuke scoffed and flicked the hair out of his eyes.

"Nice tone there dobe. At least you're not as gullible and naïve as you once were."

Naruto watched with nonchalant indifference at the moon as it's light played out across the river and pool down below. He didn't feel any wind but felt the air gather around him as if the wind lay dormant and gathered in power.

"Why would you join up with someone like Kaden Aito?"

"Why would I join up with him?"

Naruto looked away from the lake and up into his former teammates eyes. Sasuke didn't look back at him and continued to stare up into the sky at the moon.

"When and why did you fight him then?"

"We met in a tavern and he was drunk. He spewed out all sorts of information about Kizuke and Konoha. The information was valuable and hard to come by so I pressed him further. But to my misfortune he would not reveal anymore unless I paid him or bested him in combat."

Naruto sighed and turned back to look down at the water again. Violent memories and fights followed him and all that encountered him.

"An easy fight?"

"No. He is quite skilled in fire ninjutsu and wouldn't be fooled by any of my normal tricks."

"What are you here for Sasuke?"

"To…hn."

Naruto dropped his heavy ANBU cloak along with his tiger mask and shrugged off his outer orange and black jacket. Underneath he wore a form fitting black shirt with orange tribal patterns, a mesh shirt underneath and his classic black tank top.

"You don't know do you?"

Naruto pulled out one of his katana's and blocked the lightning fast thrust from Sasuke. He jumped away when Sasuke channeled his lightning chakra throughout the blade and landed light on his feet a couple yards away.

"Could the impossible actually be happening? Does Naruto Uzumaki know what to say to piss off the cold and indifferent Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't answer and dropped his black outer cloak to reveal a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. His eyes bored into Naruto's and his Sharingan blazed in all its power at the blonde haired shinobi.

"Hn. You always knew what buttons to push to get me all riled up. Even back when we were in the Academy and when we became Genin."

Naruto smiled his trademark foxy smile and tilted his head to the side. Neither man moved and the intensity of their gazes could freeze the sun over if the star dared crossed between them. Sasuke moved first and flickered away, out of Naruto's line of sight. Naruto swung his katana up behind him without turning around and heard the clang of metal on metal. The ominous weight on his katana lifted a nanosecond later and Naruto guarded in front of him this time.

"Hn. You've gotten faster Naruto."

Naruto pressed harder into their katana deadlock and spun around Sasuke's right side. He brought his katana down in a two-handed over handed strike and smiled in satisfaction when Sasuke grunted in frustration as his guard faltered underneath the strike. Sauske smirked and channeled lighting through his katana. His eyes narrowed when Naruto grinned wider and channeled his own wind chakra up to clash with Sasuke's lightning chakra. The two different elemental chakra's crackled around them and scorched random spots on the ground with the heat of the combined elements.

"Surprised Uchiha? Didn't Orochimaru teach you the five different elemental chakra's and their strengths and weaknesses?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more and he shifted his feet. Naruto countered his movement and pressed harder into their deadlock to keep the two shinobi close together.

"Lightning is strong against water and earth but weak against what element?"

Naruto locked his left leg around Sasuke's right and pulled him closer.

"Air. Wind Style: Gale Force Uprising!"

Naruto and Sasuke flew high up into the air and Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's momentary disorientation to deliver a stunning spin kick to his stomach. The raven-haired Uchiha grunted and flew backward a couple feet before falling to the ground and landed on his feet. Naruto flipped in midair and with his katana pointed downward, dove down headfirst at Sasuke. His katana missed Sasuke's throat by an inch when Sasuke parried the blow and threw Naruto off him with his other hand.

"Hn. Who actually taught you something useful?"

Naruto smiled again and got up off his knee. He stared into Sasuke's eyes and went to make a snappy retort when to his horror Sasuke's tomes in his Sharingan started to swirl. He closed his eyes in vain to try to cancel the jutsu but Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan transported him to his own personal nightmarish realm.

"You still are naïve Naruto. Why would you look into my eyes fool?"

Sasuke's chilling voice came from everywhere around him and a liquid sloshed around his ankles. Naruto looked down and grimaced when the liquid solidified and turned red.

"What horrible memory are you going to show me teme?"

"Step forward Naruto and find out. The only way out is if you find me and cancel the jutsu at it's core. Venture forth Naruto Uzumaki at your own peril…"

Naruto steeled his nerves and walked towards the light. He walked out of a familiar forest and stood atop the Hokage Faces. Konoha burned and lay smoking before his wide eyes and Kyuubi stood in the center of the village, tails swishing back and forth in unrestrained glee.

"No…"

The Fourth Hokage's face blew asunder when one of Kyuubi's tails swacked it and tears formed in Naruto's eyes as he watched his hero and father's legacy fall to the ground. Baa-chan's face fell next and then everyone except the First fell in succession. Naruto turned his head and met Kyuubi's red slitted eyes.

"No!"

All nine tails attacked the First Hokage's face and Naruto fell, tumbling down the sharp mountain face until he hit the ground with a deafening thud. He scrambled to his feet and ran full speed into Konoha. A hand grabbed his mind and he turned around.

"Chouji!"

Chouji lay face down in the ground, thin and paler than pale. Naruto knelt down next to him and flipped him over.

"Chouji what's happening? Sasuke's sent me to my own personal nightmare with his Mangekyou Sharingan. Where's the exit?"

"Naruto you baka…there…is no exit. This is real; Kyuubi is unleashed because you failed to protect us."

Chouji's face turned away and Naruto closed his eyes when the tears tried to leak down his face. He closed Chouji's eyes and tore off farther down the street.

"Do you find this funny Sauske-teme?! These are your friend you are torturing too ya know!"

Silence met his outburst and Naruto leaped up onto the rooftops, heading closer to Kyuubi.

"Naruto…"

Naruto feared looking down but he knew Sasuke wouldn't let him out of the nightmare until his revenge was done. He lowered his eyes with apprehension and sobbed when Sakura's torn face appeared. Her usual bubblegum pink hair was splattered with blood and her once bright emerald green eyes were dormant and faded with death.

"Naruto…you…promised me that…you would be…here for…me and that you…wouldn't let…anything hurt me…."

Naruto cradled Sakura's bloody body close to his own and fought to control his raging emotions.

"Let me out Sasuke! Fight me without cheap tricks!"

Naruto flew forward by Sasuke's doing and he cried out when Tsunade's, Captain Yamoto's, Kakashi's and Iruka's bodies exploded before his pain filled eyes when one of Kyuubi's tails impaled each one of them. He snapped when he crashed to the ground and saw Hinata's naked and bloody form in front of him.

"She was a goddess in bed Naruto. Oh kami did she scream out my name when I gave her the satisfaction you never could. I received such fulfillment and satisfaction when I stabbed her through and through."

Naruto's eyes widened and his body convulsed forward when Sasuke's lightning charged katana passed through his heart. Blood spilled out of the corners of his mouth and he fell onto his hands and knees from the unexpected sense of loss and failure.

"Goodbye Naruto…"

Naruto smiled a grim smile and poofed out of existence.

"What the hell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto popped up from the ground beneath his clone and held his head in his right hand. His usual bright blue eyes were a stormy navy blue, almost black and his hair crackled with a powerful surge of anger.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned around and stared in anger but a little confusion at his friend. He balled up his fists and met Naruto's enraged glare with his own.

"How did you break the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Naruto shook his head and grimaced but his anger didn't diminish.

"Make no mistake teme, I was in the jutsu…but my shadow clone took the brunt of your nightmarish power. I only retained the memory, not the actual thing."

Sasuke eyes widened and a smirk crossed his face.

"Well, that's an impressive feat for sure. Where did you come up with the idea to use a shadow clone?"

Naruto took his hand away from his head and stood up straighter. He shrugged his shoulder and expelled a giant breath. A new sense of purpose and dedication swept over his appearance.

"Kakashi-sensei fought a clone of your brother and used the same move to escape a nasty and painful genjutsu. I tweaked the move and here I am because of it."

Sasuke's tomes swirled again and he made a series of hand signs. Naruto took a shrewd guess as to what was coming and made his own series of hand signs while closing his eyes.

"Ameratsu!"

"Makai Hinote! (Hell Fire Jutsu)"

Sasuke's jutsu of black flames straight from the sun melded with Naruto's jutsu of red flames and the resulting explosion sent both of them backwards amidst flying earth, blood and smoke. Naruto stood on his own two shaky feet and saw Sasuke struggle to rise also.

"That's twice you've beaten my Sharingan. What was that one?"

Naruto took a deep breath and felt the first stirrings of the wind. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up so he could feel the wind caress his face. A soft smile played on his lips and he turned his gaze back onto Sasuke's red one.

"Come on Sasuke, you think you're the only one that has been training non-stop for the past seven years?"

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes. He pressed his hands together and focused on the chakra all around him. His whisker marks deepened and thick black circles formed around his eyes. A white cloak with orange flames completed the transformation and Naruto's red eyes looked deep into Sasuke's.

"From here on out teme, you'll be on defense from _my_ attacks."

Chakra swirled in Naruto's hand and took the shape of a sphere. Sasuke's eyes widened but then a smirk crossed his face. He made a familiar series of hand signs and gripped his left hand. Chirping could be heard and lightning played around his hand.

"What are you thinking dobe? I won this jutsu contest last time remember?"

Naruto smiled his foxy smile again and concentrated on pouring more chakra into his hand along with wind elemental chakra into his hand as well. A resonating sound and mini-shockwaves emitted from his hand and Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion.

"No, this time I've one upped you teme. Fuuton: RasenShuriken!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke recognized the word "futon" as an affiliation with the wind element but there was no time to cancel his jutsu and charge up a fire jutsu. He assessed that he would meet his demise if Naruto hit him square with his new jutsu and his only option was to dodge. Once he had a battle plan in motion he smirked and poured all of his remaining chakra into the chidori on his hand.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished forming one RasenShuriken and a clone form another one in his other hand. He watched with a critical eye as Sasuke formed a new battle plan to counter his RasenShuriken and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's smirk. Relief flooded his body when Sasuke didn't cancel his chidori and poured more chakra into the jutsu to form chidori nagashi.

"Good luck with that jutsu teme! Take this and believe it when I say you're finished!"

Naruto hurled both RasenShuriken as fast and hard as he could at Sasuke and smiled a grim smile tainted with satisfaction when both ate through Sasuke's defensive jutsu. He watched Sasuke try to dodge the jutsu at the last second and his eyes widened when Sasuke almost did. His RasenShuriken collided together and the shockwave and area devastation of the jutsu caught Sasuke however, and Naruto shielded his eyes from his jutsu's power.

"You alive teme?"

Naruto walked toward the epicenter of his jutsu and shook his head. In a last ditch effort, Sasuke had tried to transform into the second level of his curse seal but the power of his RasenShuriken proved to be too much still and Sasuke lay bloody and unconscious on the ground. Wind blew threw Naruto's sweaty bangs and cooled him down. He stood over his former teammate's body and fell to his knees.

"I told you nothing would or could break the bond between us teme and I meant what I said. I never go back on my word, that's my nindo. Believe it."

Naruto's body shook as his energy faded and his chakra was all but depleted. With the last of his strength, Naruto picked up Sasuke's unconscious form, ignored his bloody and torn body and started the long walk back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stopped at the battlefield that had hosted the Aito brother's and the last of the Juchikki's. A small ring of fire marked their battlefield and two small piles of ashes were the only remainders of the combatants. Naruto laid Sasuke's unconscious form down on the ground and scooped up the pile of ash next to a familiar chakra katana into an urn.

"I'm sure you gave the battle your best Riku-san. I'm proud to have been able to fight by your side and learn from you what I did. Ja ne and rest in peace."

Naruto shuffled over to the other pile of ash after strapping Riku's chakra katana onto his back next to his own and scooped Kaden's ashes into an urn.

"Kaden Aito, fire ninjutsu specialist and a charismatic leader. I wish we could have fought against each other as both Riku-san and Sauske-teme speak so well of you. I wish you whatever peace you could find wherever you are. Ja ne."

With a little wave, Naruto picked Sasuke up again and flickered to Konoha's main gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the archway of Konoha's main gates with a weary smile on his face and an intense light in his cerulean blue eyes. No one greeted him and he assumed they were in the town square receiving a post-battle talk from Baa-chan. He preferred the silent greeting to the stunned looks he would be getting from shinobi and civilians alike. He had undergone an exhausting mental and physical battle to protect his beloved village and retrieve his brother friend from the clutches of darkness.

"Would you listen to that teme? The wind still plays in the silence?"

"For once you're right Naruto, the silence is welcoming and peaceful. Ugh."

Naruto tightened his arm around Sasuke waist and shook his head. Sasuke had woken from his unconscious state, exhausted and in pain but insisted on walking on his own two feet. With much protesting from him and laughing from Naruto, he had slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder to keep him upright and allow him to walk without so much pain.

"What kind of welcoming do you expect Naruto? What kind of welcoming can I expect?"

Naruto shook his head again and started to walk down the street.

"I'll expect the same welcoming I received last time Sasuke. A silent and parted crowd, Baa-chan staring down at me from the top of the Hokage stairs and Hina-chan sizing up my injuries. For you? Who knows. You're the last frickin' Uchiha and are still royalty here in Konoha…although somewhat debunked as of late."

Sasuke stopped walking and closed his eyes. Naruto stopped and waited for him to speak or start walking again.

"What of Sakura?"

"I don't know Sasuke. I really don't. She made me promise I'd bring you back….but I don't know how she'll react. Don't worry though, I promise to stick next to you and help you out."

"Hn."

Naruto laughed then, a carefree and boisterous laugh and the night seemed that much brighter and less heavy. He shrugged Sasuke's arm to a more comfortable position on his shoulder and resumed walking. They walked in silence and saw a crowd right where Naruto had predicted they would be, the in front of the Hokage Tower. Naruto bonked Sasuke on the head when he tried to turn away and communicated silence through his eyes.

"…and thanks to the efforts of Riku Shana a.k.a Riku Aito, the leader of Kizuke is dead and won't terrorize the land anymore! However, we must continue to hold Uzumaki Naruto in are thoughts as he battles….Naruto? Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head at the Uchiha and a hidden grin formed on his face for a moment before he slipped on his emotionless mask and Sasuke followed suit. The crowd turned as one when their names were called out and whispers rippled through the crowd. ANBU swooped in and surrounded the two brother-friends but fell back by the Hokage when Naruto's eyes flashed red in warning. The crowd parted without being asked and Naruto with Sasuke's arm still around his shoulder, shuffled to the foot of the stairs.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama. Congratulations on a decisive victory against our enemy and keeping the village intact. I, Uzumaki Naruto, Chunnin of Konoha stand here with former shinobi Uchiha Sasuke who I bested in combat. I request medical assistance as soon as possible for the Uchiha and a postponement of his due trial until a later time. Hokage-sama."

Naruto slipped Sasuke's arm of his shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Congratulations on a successful mission Naruto. Proceed to the hospital for medical treatment and don't you dare think about sneaking out to visit Hinata. You can't stand on your own two feet anyways."

Naruto bowed his head but didn't step back as ordered and glared at Tsunade. The Lady Hokage sighed and pinched her nose.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai Hokage of Konoha."

"You are classified as an S-Rank missing nin of Konoha, known apprentice of the former Sannin Orochimaru. You have attacked Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, former Root member Sai, Hatake Kakashi and Captain Yamoto of the ANBU forces with willingness and aggressiveness. A kill on site order has been issued on your head and the only reason you're not dead is because the baka Uzumaki Naruto would kill me and my apprentice Haruno Sakura would hide all the sake in Konoha out of retribution. You will proceed with Uzumaki Naruto to the hospital and you will not plan, connive with hospital personal or execute an escape. Am I clear?"

"Hn."

Naruto smirked at the Uchiha's response and the two fell in step as they made their way to the hospital, ignoring the stares that were boring into their backs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: And I end this LONG overdue chapter there. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and I really don't have an excuse as to why it hasn't come out sooner. I plead cold weather and midterms cramping my writing. Please read and review!**_

_**Oh….**_

_**Yes, I borrowed Naruto's final jutsu's and Sage Mode from the original manga. Sorry for the spoiler but it was sooooo cool.**_

_**The Aito battle and Naruto and Sasuke's battle might have been short but:**_

_**Kaden and Riku used their chakra to keep the ring of fire going the entire time of their battle. In addition, their last jutsu was incredible so they used up all their chakra extremely fast.**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke's battle also used big jutsu's. Naruto broke Sasuke's Sharingan but used a hell of a lot of chakra to do so. In addition, as we all know, Sage Mode requires a lot of chakra along with Sasuke using CS2.**_

_**With that said, I hoped you enjoyed my latest chapter and please tune in soon for the epilogue as promised!**_

_**Ja ne,**_

_**Kaden-san**_


	23. Epilogue

Two Days Later…

Naruto limped down the pathway to the top of the Hokage Faces and unwound his arm from Hinata's waist. He glanced in her eyes and smiled his traditional carefree smile in a sign for her to let go of the tight grip she had on his arm.

"Are you sure he won't attack you? I feel uncomfortable without any ANBU or other shinobi around in case he tries to escape."

Naruto chuckled, wrapped Hinata up tight in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hinata laid her head on his chest, underneath his chin and held on as tight as she could, desperate to hear his soothing and steady heartbeat.

"Don't worry so much Hina-chan. The teme is beaten up just as bad as I am and won't be able to lift his pinky against me. Why don't you return to Konoha and soothe Obaa-chan's nerves as she no doubt has discovered our absence from our hospital beds?"

Hinata held on tighter to him and shook her head against his chest. Naruto laughed a soft laugh and pried her death grip off him. He looked into her pouting eyes with his own amused ones and smiled again. He felt free again, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders with his brother-friends Sasuke's return and that freed some of the emotional shackles he was wrapped in.

"Hinata. Go."

She pouted at him and batted her eyelashes in a last ditch effort to get him to let her stay. His eyes twinkled brighter, his smile had more dazzle to it and he thought she couldn't look any cuter than this, but he shook his head and pointed back down the path. Hinata sighed and turned to walk down the path when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Just to keep you satisfied till I come back…"

He bent his head down and she stood up on tiptoe to meet him halfway in a sweet, sensual kiss. Hinata sighed in contentment and melted into his strong arms with her mind in a haze. She would go to Konoha without complaint if Naruto would always kiss her like this…

"Ja ne Hina-chan."

Naruto nudged her down the path and watched her go until he couldn't see her long, silky indigo tresses anymore and turned around to meet his friend atop the Hokage Faces. Sasuke sat meditating atop the First Hokage's face and Naruto smiled as he sat atop the Fourth's in the same position. A comfortable silence settled between the two elite shinobi and Naruto sighed as the wind blew through his hair.

"Naruto why do you always sigh in contentment or your eyes light up when you can feel the wind on your face?"

"When the wind blows across my face I know the battle has or can be turned in my favor."

Sasuke didn't reply and Naruto caught a leaf as the wind blew it past him. He studied the leaf in his hand and tried to find a tactful way to ask all the questions buzzing around his head.

"Just ask me dobe."

Naruto crushed the leaf in his hand and watched the wind blow away all the little pieces. He opened his eyes and stared down at Konoha as the first rays of sunlight filled the village.

"Did you know that the Akatsuki member Pein was fighting Jiraiya?"

"No."

"Do you know what the Akatsuki intends to do with me and the other remaining Jinchuuriki?"

"They'll come for you Naruto and soon. I was sent to capture the eight tailed Jinchuuriki and failed so you have a gap of time to prepare."

Naruto felt a tiny bit of the tension leave his body and he rolled his head on his shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing now? You fought your brother and the battle resulted in a favorable result for you. Your second goal was to restore your clan and I would imagine any of the girls in Konoha would jump in your bed if you gave them the chance."

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in an old sign of annoyance and his chakra spiked for a moment.

"You're still annoying as hell Naruto. Are you still yearning to kill me after I showed you the Hyuuga heiress's broken and bloody body?"

Naruto's mirth disappeared in an instant at Sasuke's question and his hands balled into fists at the memory. One of the first things Tsunade and Sakura had done when Sasuke lay unconscious in his hospital bed was to extract and remove the curse mark on his right shoulder.

Tsunade had insisted that there was no medical procedure that could remove the mark but Sakura had burned the midnight oil for days and in the wee hours of the morning had found a solution.

"Dobe?"

Sakura had thought of the procedure based off what Elder Chiyo had done to restore Gaara's life force after the Akatsuki extracted the Shukaku from his body. When Orochimaru had applied the curse mark on Sasuke he put foreign chakra into Sasuke's chakra network.

This foreign chakra preyed and feasted upon Sasuke's insecurities or fears and festered in his chakra network until the chakra invaded his mind like a virus. The longer Sasuke had the curse mark chakra in his body the more corrupt he became until his not so noble intentions turned sadistic and cruel.

"Naruto are you alright?"

Sakura had hypothesized that if one medic interrupted and isolated the curse mark chakra in Sasuke's chakra network and a second medic drew the chakra out like a poison, Sasuke's original and normal chakra would suppress and flush out the remainder of the curse mark chakra.

Tsunade had smiled at Sakura, declared that her apprenticeship was over and volunteered to be the second medic placing Sakura as head medic in this radical procedure. The entire hospital staff and the Rookie 9 crowded the window to Sasuke's operating room and watched in fearful curiosity as the procedure proceeded.

"Naruto you're eyes have changed and Kyuubi's chakra is leaking out. Get a grip dobe and suppress the chakra."

The procedure had gone off without a hitch until Sakura attempted to remove the final chakra block of the curse mark and the curse mark chakra took the shape of a giant cobra. Although the chakra cobra was ethereal, the threat it posed was real and the observers gasped in fear for their friend and the medics. Sakura disbanded the chakra cobra with an icy word and dismissive wave of her hand however and Sasuke's procedure continued without another problem.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I believed that part of the Mangekyou Sharingan jutsu was produced by your curse mark chakra? If I had any slight idea that you were behind that part of the jutsu I will kill you."

"Alright Naruto but you need to suppress Kyuubi's chakra and keep your signature low or the ANBU will find us."

Naruto suppressed his chakra, hid his signature and sat down again. When he had opened his eyes after passing out in the hospital the first thing he had done was haul Hinata's sleeping form atop his body and crush her to him to hide his tears of relief. She had kissed his eyes then and assured him that no harm had come to her during the assault on Konoha.

Naruto refused to be parted with her for the rest of the day and he kept her close enough to touch whenever Sakura's or Tsunade's chakra triggered a painful memory of his fight with Sasuke. Hinata, bless her heart, had held him close after everyone left and whispered soft reassuring words in his ear until he fell asleep with his arms wrapped tight around her.

"What do you think the council's decision is going to be for reinstating me into Konoha and the shinobi ranks?"

Naruto scoffed at the question and shook his head.

"Did you know I had a trial similar to the one you're going to have in the next few days? I got off on a technicality and have another ace to play in the trial I'll have for beating your sorry ass a couple nights ago. You, my friend, will get off easy because you are now the last Uchiha and a prince of sorts here in Konoha. However, don't you get any ideas of marrying Hina-chan just because you're both royalty. She's mine ya hear?"

Sasuke laughed and stood up to stretch. Naruto followed suit and out of the corner of his eye saw an angry Godaime Hokage storming over to them. He nudged Sasuke and walked off the cliff, free falling to the lake below.

"When did you get this idea dobe?"

Naruto almost missed Sasuke's question due to the sound of the wind whistling in his ear and he flashed a grin over his shoulder before diving into the lake below. He surfaced and swam to the shore, Sasuke by his side and saw a crowd of Genin cheering on the shore. Kurenai stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at them but the twinkle in her eyes belayed her fierce countenance.

"When are you going to grow up Naruto? And you Sasuke Uchiha, I thought you had more maturity then this."

Naruto laughed and rubbed a hand over the prominent bulge in her belly before he walked amongst the Genin. Sasuke nodded his head and offered his congratulations to the very soon to be mother to be.

"How mad is Obaa-chan Kurenai-sensei?"

"Oh she's pissed for sure Naruto. She said something about breaking both you boys legs so she could make sure you'd stay in the hospital to heal."

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke raised his eyebrows in silent amusement before the boys strolled off down the street taking their good ol' sweet time.

* * *

"The council has decided that the former missing nin of Konoha, one Uchiha Sasuke, will be stripped of his high rank and be demoted to the rank of Genin. He will be eligible to take the upcoming Chunin Exams next year but will not be allowed to attend or perform any missions until the council decides he may."

Tsunade banged her hammer down on the pad after reading Sasuke's verdict after his weeklong trial. The chamber burst into conversation and Naruto dropped down to the Uchiha's seat at the defendant's table, ignored the disdainful looks of the council members and clapped him on the shoulder in excitement. Sakura and Kakashi also offered their congratulations and the reunited Team 7 exited the council hall without attracting any attention.

"Shizune?"

The young Hokage's assistant materialized at the Godaime Hokage's side, hands clasped behind her back and head tilted to the side.

"Hai Lady Tsunade?"

"Where is Hinata?"

Shizune smiled at the question and her eyes gleamed with ill-disguised glee at her mentor. Tsunade cocked her head to the side and glared at Shizune.

"That's a secret Hokage-sama. I'm afraid she and Naruto have requested that you not know their plans until they are far outside the reach of your temper. I quote that."

Tsunade elbowed her way through the crowd and shoved the doors to the outside open.

_"Naruto!"_

* * *

Naruto carried a giggling Hinata across the water's surface and smiled with unrestrained happiness. He shivered as she kissed his chest before she laid her head over his heart and he tightened his hold on her. With a mighty chakra enhanced leap, he landed on the soft mossy bank on the other side of the lake and he set her down. She smiled her soft smile at him and gave him a seductive wink before opening the large picnic basket at their feet.

"You're a tease Hina-chan…"

Hinata looked over her bare shoulder and her pale lavender eyes gleamed with mischief as she licked her lower lip on purpose. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the action and he groaned as he realized her ploy.

"And you love me for it Naruto-kun."

"Hell yes I do!"

Hinata laughed and turned her attentions back to the picnic basket. Naruto took the opportunity to let his eyes ravish his girlfriend. She wore a simple white bikini that highlighted her body and had her hair tied back with the pearl white hair sticks Naruto had bought for her earlier today. Naruto grinned and shook his head before he sat down on the blanket.

"You are one sexy woman Hina-chan. Remind me again how I was lucky enough to have you as my girl?"

Hinata blushed but smiled at him and handed him a steaming cup of her own personal blend of ramen. She crawled up behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. All I know is that I'm happy you did and thank Kami you chose me."

Naruto groaned as her hands worked hidden kinks out of his shoulders and felt his body become putty under her oh so skillful hands. He pulled her over his shoulder, delighting in her shriek and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"Kami am I lucky I don't have to go on any missions for a while. I finally get to spend some alone time with you."

Hinata smiled and slipped lower in his embrace until her head lay on top of his thighs. She dragged his arm over her stomach and sighed in contentment at the feeling and when he massaged her head with gentle caresses.

"This date is perfect Naruto-kun. Arigato."

Naruto kissed her and smiled when they pulled away.

"You're welcome Hina-chan. I love you."

* * *

Sakura, Ino and Tenten jumped up when Hinata entered her apartment and closed the door.

"How did the date go?"

"What happened?"

"Did you two do it?"

Hinata eeped and blushed scarlet at the intrusion of her privacy. She overcame her shock and walked into her kitchen to make a kettle of tea with the other girls not far behind.

"Come on Hinata! Don't keep us waiting."

Hinata smiled over her shoulder and shook her head.

"Since when did you girls want to know every little detail of my private life?"

The girls rolled their eyes and sat down around Hinata's kitchen table.

"Ever since you and Naruto became the 'it' couple of Konoha of course!"

Hinata poured the tea into the four cups and sat down in her seat.

"Well he took me up to the waterfall above…"


End file.
